Aftermath
by redandbluetastepurple
Summary: OKAYYYYYY NEW SUMMARY: Mulder and Scully, happy familys, some angst, some mush, occasional M rated action...;P
1. Telling Mulder

**Aftermath**

By kenikigenikai

Disclaimer: I only own my X Files season boxsets, nothing of any actual use... Boo Hoo :'(

Chapter 1

Scully paced across her apartment, staring at the piece of paper in her hands. How was she going to tell Mulder this? Would he be angry? Would he be upset?

How could she tell him something like this? Several options, whizzed through her brain, but none seemed right. She was unable to come up with anything better though because at that moment the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" She asked, her line of work made her overly cautious

"Steven Spielberg" Mulder replied

Scully smiled and opened the door "Come in"

They stepped into the living room, "Tea, Coffee?" Scully asked stalling the inevitable

"Spill it, Scully" Mulder commanded, grasping her hands gently, she could see the fear in his eyes, he thought the cancer was back.

She sighed, this was hard, insanely hard. '_Come on Dana' she thought to herself 'Get it together, it's only Mulder, your partner ,your best friend, love of your life. Whoa! Where did that come from. Who are you kidding, you love him! Shut up! Do you have to tell him? Yes, of course you do! Think of how you would feel' _Scully took a deep breath "You know Emily was my daughter?"

"Yup..."

"Well one evening I sat down and thought, even though she died, I wouldn't have missed our time together for the world, and I would have wanted to know about her, so I did some tests and ran them against all the databases I could find, to find her father"

"Oh, do you want some help then?"

"No, no, I already found that out..." She breathed in deeply "You"

"What..?" Mulder asked gently " Me, what?"

"YouwereEmilysfather" She replied quickly " You, were, Emily's, father" She repeated slowly

"Wha...What?" Mulder stammered " Oh my" he whispered sinking down onto the couch

Scully stared at him for a moment before thudding down beside him "If it makes you feel better, she loved you, she thought of you as her Dad as much as she thought as me as her Mum"

"Really" Mulder asked lifting his tear-stained face from his hands

Scully nodded her eyes filling up with tears at the thought of the little girl she had lost "You were the only one who respected my decision to adopt her, you were the only one other than me who loved her"

They sat next to each other in silence for a few minutes.

"Scully, how did you feel when you found out I was the father?" he asked timidly

"Oh god Mulder, sadness I suppose..." She trailed off

"Oh..." Mulder said sounding hurt

"At what you had lost...and...relief...I...I was relieved it was you..." She sighed heavily "...And...I...was..."

"What, what else Scully?" Mulder asked

"Happy" She said quickly "Happy that I had a child with you...You're the only one I would want that with" She clapped a hand to her mouth in shock in what she had admitted

Mulder fixed her with a piercing stare, keeping his fingers under her chin, to prevent her looking away. Then he leaned in slowly. Her breath hitched in her throat. He stopped, allowing her to back out, but she closed the distance in a slow, gentle but ultimately loving kiss.

Just as she lent in for a second kiss Mulder stood up, looking guilty

"What is it?" She asked softly

"Scully...there's something I need to tell you...I...I found some more 'Emily's" He said retrieving the vials from inside his jacket

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME THEESE BEFORE?" She screamed at him

"I...I don't know...you just seemed so...sad..." Mulder replied slightly shocked by Scully's outburst

"We have to get rid of them, NOW!"

"Why? What if some of them haven't been treated yet?"

"Wha...What do you mean?"

"What if these 'Hybrid' children were treated at a later stage than this? What if these are normal embryos?"

"O...Oh my god" The tears spilled down Scully cheeks and Mulder pulled her into a hug tucking her under his chin, they stayed like this for a few more moments before Scully pulled away but Mulder caught hold of her hands

"Why did you kiss me just now?" She asked quietly

"Because...Because I love you"

"Y..You do?"

"Yes for years, since your abduction at least, the Gunmen will tell you, I was even more frantic than when I had a lead for Samantha"

"They said that, b...but I didn't believe them, I...I love you too...so much"

Mulder smiled before leaning in and kissing her again, she grasped his shoulders tightly and deepened the kiss. They fell onto the couch, still kissing and Scully quickly ridded Mulder of his shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mulder asked

"Never been surer of anything in my life" She murmured

* * *

The Next Day

Mulder smiled to himself as he woke up to find Scully asleep on his chest. _'God she's beautiful.'_ He thought to himself. He lay still for a moment tracing circles slowly and gently onto Scully's side

"Mmm..." Scully murmured happily waking up, before fear clenched at her heart. _What if Mulder regrets this? What if he wants to go back to how things were before? I don't think I could take that! _

"Scully" Mulder called softly

She looked up into his eyes and saw pure, undiluted love and all her fears melted away

"Scully I also have to tell you, the ova I recovered, they're viable I got a call a few minutes ago, they can be implanted whenever you like"

"How much time do we have?"

"What do you mean?"

"I assume were under some kind of time constraint"

"Uh...I don't know, Dr. Warren must have assumed we'd want this done as soon as possible..."

"I do"

"What?"

"I'd like to try now, to have a baby, if that's what you want"

"Uh, yeah, they want to shut down the x files anyways"

"I would never ask you to leave the x files Mulder"

"I know Scully, I know. Maybe it's time for me to think about a new family, rather than my old"

Scully just stared at him

"Scully, if this works and you have a baby, will I be around as Dad, or not, do want to do this with me, as a lover or as a friend?"

"I told you last night Mulder, you're the only person I could imagine doing this with"

"Well Scully, I never imagined this, any of this, till I met you"

"I love you Mulder"

"I. Love. You. Too" Mulder replied, punctuating each word with a kiss

They lay there for a while longer, content in each other's arms, until Mulder stomach rumbled

"This morning we've decided to have a baby, but I still can't decide what to have for breakfast"

Scully rolled her eyes and grabbed her robe, before putting some coffee on. Mulder followed her into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How about" She kissed him "I make breakfast" She kissed him again "And you call Dr." She kissed him "What's his face"

"Mmm...I like how you think" Mulder replied getting his phone

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! :D Pls Pls PLS review!


	2. How Do You Feel?

Chapter 2 - How do you feel?

2 weeks later

Mulder sat in the waiting room wringing his hands anxiously and staring at the door. He had memorised every inch of that door in the 45 minutes he had been waiting. The receptionist gave him a sympathetic look and smiled. Mulder smiled back before fixing his attentions back on the door. After what seemed like an eternity the door opened and Dr. Warren came out

"She's just getting dressed, the procedure went without a hitch, you can come back in 2 weeks, and I wish you the best of luck" he smiled warmly and Mulder grasped his hand firmly.

Scully walked out and grabbed Mulder's hand, he pressed a swift kiss to her cheek "Hey" he whispered, holding the door open for her "How do you feel?"

"Odd" She said lacing thier fingers together

"Um...Good...I hope"

"Me too. Lets grab some lunch"

* * *

They sat down outside a cafe. The hot DC sun reflecting off the metal of the chairs.

"Scully, how the hell are we going to explain this to your Mum, if it works?"

"Don't know, invite her round and tell her I suppose"

"Okay, telling Bill will be fun"

"No shit" Scully muttered "And Skinner"

"Crap. You tell him he likes you more"

"What! Do we have to say you're the father, I'm not embarrassed, but they might let us stay partners"

"Yeah, let's do that"

"I'm really excited" Mulder suddenly burst out

"Me too" Scully agreed smiling, as Mulder leant over and kissed her, despite the publicness of the cafe

They paid for their lunch and stood up, Mulder put his arm around her waist and Scully lent in to his chest smiling the whole way. They walked around for a few hours and went back to Scully's apartment.

* * *

"Mulder, um...is there any point you keeping your apartment...if you like...wanted to be with the baby more...if you want..."

"You mean me live here?"

"Yes" Scully replied flushing scarlet and staring at her shoes, which had suddenly become very interesting

"I would love to"

"...Really?" She questioned looking up into his eyes

"Really, really" He kissed her and her tongue begged for entry, to which he happily obliged. They broke apart struggling for breath

"Love You" Mulder murmured

"Love you too" Scully replied

They kissed again Scully leading him to _their _bedroom.

* * *

1 and a half weeks later

Scully was restless, it was Saturday and Mulder was coming over later, after he finished re-painting his apartment. It was part of his contract that he had to clean up the apartment, paint it if need be before he could leave. There were boxes everywhere in Scully's apartment, both she and Mulder had agreed that even if they couldn't have children at that moment in time, they still loved each other and wanted to be together.

Tomorrow they could find out if it worked and she was nervous as hell. She missed Mulder, he wouldn't let her help in case she was pregnant and the paint might affect the baby. She looked at the clock and watched the minutes tick by, she coped slightly better when Mulder was with her, only slightly, but it was an improvement.

She sighed looking around her apartment it looked like a bomb had gone off, and that was an understatement. She never realised how much stuff Mulder had. Taking a deep breath she tackled his clothes, hanging them up or washing them when need be. About 2 hours later she heard a knock on the door

"Who is it?"

"Me" she heard Mulder's muffled reply

"Why don't you just let yourself in" She grumbled

"What's eating you?" he asked laying down the bags of Chinese food on the table

"Sorry" She answered "I'm just so fed up of waiting"

"I know sweetheart, me too, me too"

"Did you just call me sweetheart?" Scully quizzed

"Yeah, sorry" Mulder muttered, blushing

"Don't be, it's nice, I'm not used to this that's all"

"Okay. Sweetheart" He replied grinning

They sat down in front of the TV, Mulder looked through his boxes and pulled out a copy of the 'Exorcist' "Du-na!" He exlaimed triumphantly

"You remebered!" Scully smiled

"Yup! Let's watch!"

"You know Mulder, it used to scare my roommates that I could watch this without even flinching, but I never told them why..."

"Pray continue" Mulder said stabing a piece of chicken

"Missy was 3 and a bit years older than me, for her 14th birthday she had a sleepover with some of her friends and one of them got hold of the 'Exorcist' and they got me to watch it with them, I was 11 and scared myself stupid, but it could never be as scary for me again, than it was when I was so young. So I only ever saw it again as a truly great film. I did a lot of stupid things with Missy...and Charlie"

"What other thing's?" Mulder asked

"Well Bill has always been grumpy and boring, but I was not always so mature at dealing with him..."

"What did you do?" Mulder asked enthralled

"I didn't do anything, that was the best part. I never got into trouble for any of these things, because I never _actully_ did anything. I was the mastermind behind it all, but Missy and Charlie were the only ones who got into trouble. I found out that Bill had a girlfriend, Natalie, she got jelous _very_ easily... at school there was another girl. A huge dork, all she ever did was study, she had no friends and was just extreamly wierd. We had a cousin who looked just like her..." Scully grinned at the memory "We got Bill to take our cousin Maya out, to get some shopping or something...and well, maybe made sure that Natalie's best friend, the biggest gossip in the school, was nearby... and the rest is history. Bill got teased till the end of Middle school, all because he told Dad about that fight I got into..."

"What fight?"

They talked until well after the movie was over, learning a lot about eachother in the process.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Um, I know this is short but I just wanted some nice fluff to get them more 'together'... The next chapter will have a **LOT **more going on so it may take a little while to perfect...

I hope you like it!

Thank you for the reviews, they're a great help and I will try to not rush the next chapter...

THANK YOU :D


	3. Results

Chapter 3 - Results

Scully rolled over, it was 4am and she couldn't sleep. She had never been so nervous in her life, not when had to tell her Dad she broke another kid's nose in 2nd grade, not when she snuck back into the house after a party at 2 in the morning when she was 15, not at her high school graduation, when she was waiting for her Med School results, her first day at the FBI or even the first time she met Mulder. In a mere 6 hours she would know if she was pregnant, going to have a baby with Mulder, her best friend and soul mate.

She sighed and laid her head on Mulder's chest, the steady rhythm of his heart acting as her lullaby. She woke up again just after 8am to the sound of bacon frying, coming from the kitchen. She smiled to herself, Mulder did all sorts of thoughtful things like this, which reminded her why she loved him, his passion, his thoughtfulness and his rarely seen, but quite prominent caring side.

10 minutes later he approached her, carefully checking to see if she was awake

"Morning sleepyhead" He murmured handing her a glass of orange juice

"Morning Mulder"

"How do you feel?" He asked her this every morning

"Fi-Nervous"

"You were going to say fine weren't you?" Mulder teased

"Shut up. I said nervous"

"So am I" Mulder agreed "We have just under 2 hours what do you want to do?"

"I have a few ideas" Scully purred seductively, breakfast forgotten

"Do you now?"

"Yes I do" Scully smiled as she pushed him down on the bed

Mulder pulled her down on top of him, and crushed his mouth to hers

* * *

At 9:55am they pulled up outside the clinic, hand in hand they walked inside, the receptionist motioned for them to have a seat. Mulder pulled her down onto his lap, she opened her mouth to protest, but changed her mind, she needed the closeness as much as he did.

"Dana Scully"

"Omigodomigodomigod" Scully muttered

"Breathe sweetheart, come on" Mulder reassured her, squeezing her hand

Scully smiled anxiously and was tugged into the Doctor's office by Mulder

"Hello" Dr. Warren greeted them warmly, handing Mulder some paperwork and a pencil "All I need is for you to fill out your half of the paperwork, some blood samples and half an hour, then we know"

"Okay" Scully agreed rolling up her shirt sleeve, not noticing how pale Mulder had gone.

Dr. Warren took out a syringe "Do you want to hold your wife's hand? It won't affect me" he asked Mulder

"Were not married" Scully informed him "And anyways I'm a doctor, so Mulder's most likely more worried about remembering his social security number"

"Oh, sorry. You just looked at each other, a lot, a lot more lovingly than any couple I've ever seen before"

Mulder and Scully exchanged a brief smile and Dr. Warren chose this moment while they were both distracted to pierced the vein. Mulder gripped the pencil so hard it snapped in 2.

"Are you okay?" Scully asked softly

"I'll be fine" He said pressing his lips to the place the needle had recently vacated "I just don't like seeing you in pain and not beating the crap out of whoever is hurting you"

"I'm fine Mulder, I truly am"

"Yeah" he agreed "Would you fill out this paperwork please, I don't even know my own blood type"

Dr. Warren smiled to himself as he left the two alone for a moment, the majority of couples that came in were married, happily married. But these two although only lovers, loved and cared more deeply for each other than anyone else he had ever treated.

Half an Hour Later

Mulder and Scully sat impatiently in the waiting room linked by their hands. A cold cup of coffee sat in front of Mulder and a half eaten packet of sunflower seeds in his lap. Dr. Warren walked out of his office his face unreadable "Congratulations you're pregnant!"

"Ohmigod" Scully breathed

Mulder pulled her into a tight embrace, her body shaking slightly with tears of relief and joy.

"You can expect morning sickness before long and most other symptoms soon after" continued "I'd like to see you back here in 2 months for a ultra-sound"

"Thank you so much" Mulder said happily pumping 's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine"

"Let's go to my Mom's now!" Scully called running out into the street, rain pouring down, laughing with pure happiness

"Whatever" He agreed pulling her round to face him by the waist, the rain cascading down both their faces "Marry Me?" Mulder shouted wrapping his arms around her waist

She stared at him in shock for a second "Yes! Yes! YES!" Mulder pressed an amorous kiss to her lips, their tongues duelling passionately.

* * *

They pulled up in front of Maggie Scully's house 30 minutes later, hands entwined, huge smiles plastered on their faces. They walked up to the front door and rang the bell, sharing a quick kiss.

"Hello you two! What's up?" Maggie greeted them warmly, ushering them inside

They shared a swift glance "We have something to tell you" Mulder said before he escorted Scully in, a hand in the small of her back. Maggie went into the kitchen to brew some coffee, while Mulder and Scully sat down, a lot closer than they normally did, practically in each other's laps.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Maggie asked sitting on a chair

"I'm pregnant!" Scully blurted out happily

"What?" Maggie said, eyes wide

"Were having a baby" Mulder repeated, snaking his arm around Scully's waist

"How? I thought you couldn't have children, to do with when you were taken" Maggie asked, confused

"Yes that is true, but while Emily was in hospital, Mulder found some other embryos. They were viable"

"So..?"

"So, with a little help, Sc-Dana was able to conceive a child" Mulder continued, smiling broadly

"IVF!" Maggie yelled "YOU HAD IVF DANA! BABIES ARE GIFTS FROM GOD! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MADE WITH LOVE NOT SOME SCIENTIST!"

Scully looked shocked, as did Mulder

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! IT'S SINFUL! YOU'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED!"

"NO!" Scully shouted back "You've never been in this situation! How could you know what it's like! Not to be able to have a child of your own! It's horrible! Truly horrible!"

"GOD HAS HIS REASONS!"

Scully thudded down on the couch "You honestly, honestly think that God doesn't want me to have children?" she asked quietly

"What other explanation is there?" Maggie said angrily

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO HER" Mulder yelled, eyes glinting "SCULLY HAS DONE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DESERVE THE THINGS THAT HAVE HAPPENED TO HER AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY OTHERWISE!" and with that Mulder pulled Scully to her feet gently and wrapping his arm around her waist to support her shaking form "We'll see ourselves out. And by the way we're ENGAGED!"

Mulder stormed out to the car, hugging Scully to his chest, sobs racking her tiny frame. He saw her knees start to give, so he scooped her up in his arms, kissing her hair and walking to the car. Showing outstanding skill, Mulder managed to open the car door without relinquishing his grip on Scully.

* * *

They got home about 20 minutes later, due to Mulder breaking quite a few speed limits. Scully was still crying silently, but had calmed down enough to walk. They got up to their apartment, and on the couch before Scully broke down again

"M...Mulder...do you think...God doesn't want me to...have ch...children..?"

"No, oh hell no Scully! You haven't done anything, ANYTHING at all to deserve all the crap that has happened to you!"

"Yo...You...Sure"

"Yes. Very." He leant down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, cradling her in his arms "I love you, and I promise your Mom will come round"

"I wouldn't be so sure" Scully sniffed

"Well if we're together, we can do anything"

"Yeah, and I love you too"

*Ring Ring*

Scully started to move

"Sit here Honey, I'll get it"

"Thanks, for everything"

"Anytime"

Mulder picked up the phone "Mulder"

"It's Bill, what the hell are you doing there

* * *

Author's Note: LOLZ a cliffhanger (A kinda crap one but hey)

What do you think about Maggie's reaction? PLS TELL ME!

Thank you 4 reading! :D


	4. A Talk with Bill

Author's Note: Here we go I hope you like!

* * *

Chapter 4 - A Talk with Bill

**_Last Chapter: _**

**_Mulder picked up the phone "Mulder"_**

**_"It's Bill, what the hell are you doing there?"_**

It's Bill, Mulder mouthed, "I live here" he spoke almost defiantly

Bill sighed heavily, as if he was trying to bite back his anger "Whatever, just let me talk to Dana"

"Why? I'm assuming Maggie has already spoken to you!"

"Yes, that's why I want to talk to her"

"Well I don't want her to get upset again"

"Put him on speaker!" Scully called

"Alright!" Mulder agreed reluctantly

"Fine" Bill sighed

*Beep*

"So what do you want?" Scully asked tiredly

"Whoa Dana, you sound bad, what did Mom say to you?"

"How I'm some sort of horrific sinner, that I've gone against all faith and that I should be ashamed because Mulder and I aren't married, but were having a baby. An IVF conceived baby"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Bill spluttered

"Uh, yeah, didn't Mom tell you...?" Scully trailed off

"We thought that's why you called..." Mulder added

"Oh crap" Scully muttered

"Well that explains a lot" Bill sighed "No, Mom didn't tell me that. She rang up in floods of tears, rambling about Dana doing something terrible, so I rang to see what was going on"

"Scully hasn't done anything wrong at all!" Mulder started angrily

"Shh...Mulder its fine, Bill was only repeating what Mom said" Scully murmured, laying a comforting hand on his arm

"Sorry" Mulder muttered

Bill grunted "Well what I rang to say is, considering what's happened, I want to meet with you. Both. Are you doing anything this evening?"

"Just take-away and movie Scully, aren't we?"

"Yup. Come round here in about half an hour, is Tara there too?"

"Yeah, we're staying with her sister. We'll both be there in half an hour. Love you sis"

"Bye Bill"

"Goodbye Mr. Mulder" Bill muttered

"Bye" Mulder replied, slightly shocked

* * *

The Chinese was on the table, Mulder was on the sofa, Scully in his lap. She turned round to kiss him, and then the doorbell rang.

"Damn" Scully muttered getting up. She opened the door and was hugged fiercely by Tara

"Omigosh I'm so happy for you!" She gushed "And you too Mulder". Tara relinquished her grasp on her sister in law and hugged Mulder who looked shocked for a moment, before hugging her back. Bill walked forward giving his sister a brief hug "How you feeling?" he asked

"Great, really great"

They ate pretty much in silence. Mulder and Scully were careful with their affection and Bill was careful to be polite. Both Bill and Tara had quite a lot to drink and were relatively easy to persuaded to stay into the spare room. The second their door closed Mulder and Scully were on top of each other.

"Bloody hell that was hard"

"I know" Scully agreed, fumbling with Mulder's shirt

"Let's agree never to stay apart that long again"

"Deal"

Their mouths crashed together passionately in a tangle of tongues. A few moments later they heard someone clear their throat. Tara stood in the doorway

"I...uh...was...wondering if I could...get a glass...of water..."

"Uh...sure" Scully agreed, blushing slightly

"Its fine I'll get it, you go warm up the bed" Mulder winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and wiped a smear of lipstick off his mouth before walking into their bedroom.

Mulder moved into the kitchen and found Tara sat on a stool.

"Mulder, uh...well there's something I wanted to talk to you about. Bill's going to tell Dana tomorrow but I thought telling you, it would be best coming from me, we both have distant parents and Maggie has taken both of us under her wing. Dana may have told you, Bill and I had trouble conceiving. What she didn't tell you, because she didn't know is, there was no reason - that anyone could find - why we couldn't conceive. But we couldn't, so we turned to science, Bill has always been more catholic than Dana or Charlie. As I'm sure you know Dana relies a lot on science. But in our situation Bill thought long and hard and he couldn't see how it was a sin. He would prefer that we conceived naturally, but we didn't appear to have much choice. We were going to tell Maggie, we didn't think she'd like it but we also didn't think she'd react like she did to you, but it never seemed like a good time to spring something like that on her, then one day a friend of hers daughter had IVF and Maggie scorned it so fierce fully that we decided not to tell her unless she asked outright, not for us but for Matty" Tara said, almost pleading for him to understand "We...we were worried that she might not love him as much"

Mulder smiled sadly "That must have horrible"

"Yeah. It is but I think we'll go and talk to her tomorrow, tell her the truth" Tara sighed "I better go, our partners will wonder what's happened to us. Would you mind letting Bill explain to Dana tomorrow, I understand it will be hard to keep stuff from her, but Bill wants to explain"

"Sure" Mulder agreed and Tara pulled him into a warm embrace, slightly shocked he returned the hug with equal force.

Mulder walked into Scully, just leaving their room

"I thought you'd died or something" She said, her tone exasperated, but her face smiling

"Sorry, just got talking to Tara"

"You too have a lot in common, ya know" Scully said slipping her small hand in his larger one

"Do we?" He replied curiously

"Yeah, her Mom left when she was only a few months old, her parents marriage wasn't strong but the doctors think she may have been suffering from post natal depression. She was never seen again, and Tara's Dad blamed her for it. He looked after her but never really loved her, he didn't come to Bill and Tara's wedding and I don't think he's met Matty. Since she left home at 18 I wouldn't have thought Tara's seen him more than 4 times."

"Ouch" Mulder murmured, peeling off his socks.

"Mmm" Scully agreed. She wondered around there room for 10 more minutes, tidying, shuffling papers and moving knick knacks.

"For Pete's sake" Mulder muttered as she walked past him for the twentieth time, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down next to him

"What's up?" He asked, she was only ever this restless when she was worried

"I want to stay mad at Mom, but it's wearing off, I feel like a little kid, I want her approval, her being angry makes me wonder what my Dad would have thought. When I'm angry I don't over-analyze everything, I don't want to wonder if she was right, it hurts too much"

"Shh" Mulder murmured tucking her under his chin "She'll come round"

They lay like that for a while longer, then suddenly Scully sat up "Oh my god, we still have to tell your Mom!"

"Mmm" Mulder agreed sleepily

"Oh no, she'll disown you too" Scully said mainly to herself

"No she won't, in her eyes her only chance of grandchildren was if Sam was returned"

"Really"

"Yeah, she'll be really pleased, we'll ring her tomorrow, and if you want I'll invite her to stay"

"Please. That would be nice"

"Go to sleep Scully. Go to sleep Baby"

"Love you Mulder"

"I love you both so much" He replied just as sleep claimed her.


	5. Talking to Teena and an Engagement Ring

Chapter 5 - Talking to Teena and an Engagement Ring

The smell of coffee brewing in the kitchen reached Scully's nostrils, the sent pouring up her nose. Her stomach turned and she ran to the bathroom, throwing up her its contents. A few seconds later she sensed Mulder behind her and before she could speak her stomach lurched again. Within seconds he had one arm around her waist, and had swept her hair up with the other. Her body shook against his for a couple of moments longer before she leant back, her head resting against Mulder's chest

"Eugh" She mumbled "That was nasty"

"Yeah. It didn't sound too nice" he agreed spinning her around to face her "Ya know. My Dad did give one piece of good advice. If you still love someone after you've seen them puke their guts up and all, then its true love and I love you"

"Really" Scully asked "Well I've seen all that and I still love you too"

"That's good" Mulder said, before he kissed her, right there on the bathroom floor.

Scully pulled away after a few seconds "Mulder I just threw up"

"You're point?"

"You're disgusting!"

"That's what they say" He agreed kissing her again

"Mmm" she moaned "God I love you"

"Love you too" Just as they moved in to kiss again there was a knock at the door

"Are you alright in there Dana?" It was Tara

"Yeah, just coming" Scully called back, getting shakily to her feet

Mulder got up, put his arm around her waist to steady her and opened the door. The smell of coffee hit Scully again and she fled back to bathroom

"I think it's the coffee" Mulder said quickly, before he knelt back down next to Scully

"Oh, sorry. I'll turn it off" Tara replied guiltily

"Cheers" Mulder thanked her gratefully, pressing a gentle kiss into Scully's hair

Tara smiled happily at them both then left the room, calling to Bill, asking him to turn the coffee off.

20 minutes later Bill and Tara were on their way to Maggie Scully's house, to talk to her about Dana and their own IVF treatment. Mulder stood with the phone in his hand, contemplating how the hell he would tell his Mom about his relationship with Scully and their unborn child. Quickly he punched in the number and held it to his ear.

"Hello"

"Hi Mom" Mulder said, slightly worried

"Hello Fox, what is it? You sound worried"

"Uh, no I'm fine, you might want to sit down though"

"What? Why?"

"You remember my partner?"  
"Yes, Scully or something"

"That's right, you remember she was abducted, like Samantha a few years back"

"Yes..."

"Well as a result of her abduction she developed cancer, a brain tumour"

"Oh my god! Fox I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, she's fine now"

"Oh..."

"A few months later, Christmas time, Scully went to stay with her brother, after a few weird phone calls and a little bit of investigation Scully found out she had a daughter, something else that was a result of her abduction"

"Dear lord"

"Yeah, Emily - the little girl - died and Scully was distraught, but she did some DNA tests to find the father, she thought he would have the right to know." Mulder paused "I was her father"

"Oh my goodness, Fox I'm sorry"

"It was very sad, but during the investigation into Emily I found some other embryos of Scully's, we found out there viable" Mulder paused again "What I'm trying to tell you is Scully is pregnant, we're having a child together"

"Oh Fox"

"Now before you say anything else, Scully and I are in love, it just took us a while to admit it. But to make matters even more difficult Scully and her family are catholic. Scully isn't particully devote and is a scientist, so IVF doesn't bother her much, but it turns out that her Mother is very against it. We had a charming conversation about it last night" Mulder added sarcastically

"Ah"

"Yes, well so I was wondering, you've never met Scully properly, she needs someone who knows about babies around her and... and I need you around too"

"Really Fox, you want me to come down and visit you?" Teena asked quietly

"Yes, yes I do"

"Tell, what's your partner's first name?"

"Dana"

"Oh, what a lovely name! Tell Dana that I would love to come and visit you both, she always seemed amiable"

"Amiable!" Mulder spluttered "Scully is beautiful, charming, intelligent, kind, caring, loving, warm, elegant, an amazing doctor and pathologist and, and" Mulder struggled for more to say

"Your head over heels, I'm afraid Fox" Teena informed him, sounding like she was trying hard not to laugh

"Yeah well I love her more than anything in the world" He announced

"Well it was wonderful to hear from you I'll get a ticket for Saturday"

"Okay, well give me a call when you know what time you land and I'll give you a lift, I'm living in Scully's apartment now"

"Talk to you soon Fox"

"Love you Mom"

Teena paused for a moment shocked "I love you too Fox"

Scully walked out of their bedroom dressed in faded jeans, a blue dress shirt and pumps, she wasn't wearing much make-up and her hair was still slightly damp from her shower. Mulder was still sat in the kitchen staring at the phone in shock

"How did it go?" She asked ruffling his hair

"Fantastic" Mulder replied, looking slightly shell shocked

"That's great! What do you want to do today?"

Mulder thought for a moment "Engagement rings!"

"What?"

"I need to get you an engagement ring!" Mulder spoke slowly "For your hand"

Scully rolled her eyes "I know where you put an engagement ring"

"Well" he grabbed her hand "You're missing one! Let's go" and with that he dragged her out the apartment.

* * *

In the car, Scully turned to Mulder "Where are we going?"

Mulder stared at her like she was mad "To get you an engagement ring" he said slowly as if he was speaking to a small child

"Yes I gathered that, let me rephrase it. Where are we going to get an engagement ring, all I want is something to show I'm taken"

Mulder smiled at her choice of words "Well my Dad always came a specific jewellers down here in DC, he brought me a couple of times, now I'm not a girl but most of the stuff there looked nice, all shiny and sparkly. Anybody else I've dated like sparkly"

"Mulder we've never dated"

"Yeah well, we've been out for dinner a couple of times"

"Mm, first time was cheese steaks with the gunmen and the other was with my Mom, oh wait a sec, we had those ribs one time, you know when we were on the case about the vegetarian religion thing"

"Yeah I haven't exactly wooed you"

"No, you wooed me pretty much the first time we met"

"WHAT? And you didn't tell me this then why?"

"Because even then I knew it wouldn't be good for your ego"

"Fair enough, Scully do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Nah not really, that was more Missy's sort of thing not mine, I believe in instant attraction and lust but not love, it takes years to love someone, for me anyway. What about you Mulder?"

"Well I don't believe in love at first sight, but you had me by the graveyard"

"What?"

"On our first case, when we discovered the missing body in the rain, we were soaked to the skin and both laughing. I fell in love with you then. I didn't realise it till about the time of your abduction I thought about it a lot then and figured it out."

"You've loved me since then?"

"Yeah, when did you lose your sanity and fall in love with me"

Scully took a deep breath "Well I decided against everyone's negative stories about you straight away, I wanted to judge you for myself, but I was a little apprehensive. Half the stories I heard made you sound like some sort of mentally unstable alien-chasing hermit with a gun, or a sexy and seductive bastard. Not very nice. But after our first conversation I decided that I liked you. After our first case I could see why you obsessed like you did, when I met with Colton for lunch I was horrified about what people thought of the x-files. Not because it was what they thought of me, but how unfair and judgemental it was of you and your work. He implied he could give me a hand up the ladder 'maybe you won't have to be Mrs Spooky any more' was what he said. I didn't say anything it was then I realised that I didn't mind being called Mrs Spooky. I was annoyed they called you Spooky but other than that I was fine with it. It was slow after that, I hadn't smiled that much for ages, but whenever I was with you I could barely wipe it off my face, when I came home in the evening I missed you, when I woke up I looked forward to seeing you, it was nice to have a really great friend like you. Every time I got kidnapped it sunk in more and more, I was worried for you, if I died how would you cope? When I was brainwashed by those videos and thought you were conspiring with CSM I was distraught, I realised in hospital that our friendship was like no other. I had become dependent on you, it scared me, but I also quite liked it. During my cancer I finally stopped trying to pretend I only thought of you as a friend, I wasn't going to do anything about it, it wouldn't be fair on you when I died. Then it was never the right time after that. I suppose I fell in love with you after you left the hospital, after I had confessed my worst fear was you betraying me."

"We make quite a pair don't we, soul mates, we're the only ones that understand each other but it took us years to admit our love"

"We are" Scully smiled

"What shall we do after this?" Mulder asked pulling up in front of a jewellery shop

"Do you mind if we visit my friend Ellen? I'm not sure if you've met her, she's the mother of my godchildren, but she'll disown me too if I don't tell her all of the past couple of weeks. Girl talk and all that"

"I spoke to her on the phone once I think, she was slightly worried, you'd left your phone at the office, it was about the time Skinner gave us identical phones, in her eyes it was late at night she'd rung her friend who's phone was answered by a strange man that took a couple moments to make the connection that the Dana she was talking about was his partner and he had her phone. By the time I figured it out she'd gone, I assume she rang you at home and told you some weirdo had your phone"

"Ah so that's what she was talking about"

"Yeah" Mulder smiled sheepishly "Sorry"

"Don't worry"

They got out the car and walked into the store, their hands entwined and Mulder's arm around her waist

"Hello, Mr Mulder Sir, Miss" A well dressed man greeted them warmly

"Hello Jonathon, I am looking for an engagement ring"

"Congratulations!" Jonathon led them over to a glass case filled with many large glamorous rings, Scully's eyes widened with shock "Mulder I already told you-"

He cut her off "I know 'something to show I'm taken' just this once let me indulge you"

She sighed "Fine, go wild, just make sure I can still lift my hand"

Mulder grinned mischievously "That one" he pointed to a huge ruby and gold ring

"No way"

"That one" That one was three huge emeralds set in a silver band

"Nope"

(16 rings later)

"That one" Mulder pointed to a delicate platinum band, studded with tiny diamond pieces and a larger diamond set in the centre, sparkling daintily in the light. It was small but elegant.

"Wow Mulder that's beautiful!" Scully breathed

"Jonathon" Mulder called and he appeared behind them

"Would you like to try that one on?"

"Yes she would" Mulder agreed instantly, he took the ring from Jonathon's outstretched fingers and slid it on to Scully's finger, it fitted perfectly

"I'll take it!" Mulder announced

"But Mulder, a ring like that will cost a fortune!"

Mulder shrugged "I've got money"

Scully did not doubt this for a second "But-"

"No Scully, you like this ring, so do I, I have money, Jonathon would like money for it, what's not to like"

Scully sighed in defeat "Thanks Mulder, its beautiful"

"Not with you in comparison"

She blushed "Sure Mulder"

Mulder paid for the ring, put it on Scully's finger and pressed a quick kiss to her lips "Let's go to Ellen house"

"Great"

They walked to the car smiling and laughing.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this is kinda sappy...

I hope Teena wasn't to out of character, I just couldn't make her be mean as well as Maggie it wouldn't be fair...

I hope you like and PLS PLS PLS review! Pretty please!


	6. Ellen

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated for a while I have had soooo much homework it isn't even funny!

I hope you like!

Chapter 6 - Ellen

In the car Scully pulled her phone from her jeans and rang her friend.

"Hey-Yeah-Wow-Uha-Some really great stuff has happened recently and I wanted to tell you in person-No-NO ELLEN-Thank you I can do it myself-Yes I'm sure-Thanks-Bye" She smiled

"What was that all about?"

"She was" Scully paused, trying to find the right word "Guessing what I was going to tell her, she thought you'd ditched me again"

"Oh"

"Yeah she was offering to kick your ass, but I said I had it covered"

"Thanks Scully that means a lot"

"Anytime Mulder, anytime"

* * *

They arrived in front of Ellen's house and were halfway up the drive before a small boy opened the front door

"Aunt Dana!" He shouted running up to them and throwing himself at Scully, she scooped him up

"Hey Trent! How are you doing?"

"I'm great I went to school yesterday and we did painting and my friend Danny ate some paint and the teacher sent him to the corner..." He trailed off "Who's that?" He pointed at Mulder

"That's my, my, my friend Mulder"

"The cute jerk?" Trent asked. Mulder laughed

"You heard that?" Scully spluttered

At that moment Ellen came running from the house a little girl in her arms "TRENT! Oh hey Dana" she stopped short "Mulder I presume"

"The one and only"

Scully rolled her eyes "You can say that again. Hi Ell"

"So what's up, what happened all this week that's so important?"

They walked indoors and sat in the living room "I would offer you coffee but you look as though you'll explode if you don't tell me now"

"As a result of my abduction and cancer I am unable to conceive a child"

Ellen looked at her strangely "And that's great news why?"

"Wait"

Mulder cut across her sensing her discomfort at the next topic "Around Christmas time this year, while Scully was staying with her brother she found out as another result of her abduction she had a daughter"

"Had?"

"Yes Emily died a few weeks after Scully met her"

"Oh my god Dana I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah" Scully smiled weakly "I decided Emily's father needed to know too, it would be unfair for him not to know he had had a daughter"

"Scully found out that I was Emily's father" Mulder continued

Ellen stared at them both in shock

"Mulder found some of my stolen ova while he was trying to save Emily"

"What?"

"The reason I can't have children is my ova were stolen"

"Is that even possible?"

"It appears that it is"

"Using this and an IVF procedure Dana was able to get pregnant"

"You're pregnant?" Ellen asked Scully slowly

"Yes"

"OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! THAT IS SO GREAT!" Ellen screamed pulling Scully into a tight hug "How far along are you? Are you getting married? Living together? How did your Mom take it? How did Bill take it? Have you told Bill yet? Oh wow I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Ell, I'm just over two weeks, Mulder and I are engaged and living together, Bill took it really quite well and, and"

"And Maggie didn't" Mulder finished

"Ah" Ellen said "I see"

"So when's the wedding? I hope you know, I expect to be bridesmaid!"

"I doubt we'll have a proper wedding, we'll probably go to a registry office or something"

"Oh whatever, can I still come?"

"Yeah unless Mulder objects"

"If Ellen comes, can I bring the Gunmen?"

"If they behave"

"Who are the Gunmen?" Ellen asked

"3 of Mulder's and I suppose my friends, their kinda odd but they can be sweet"

"Scully you're forgetting Frohike's huge crush on you"

"Whatever Mulder - Hey wait you said Frohike got over that!"

"I lied"

"You may want to leave now" Ellen told Mulder firmly "Serious girl talk shall commence soon"

"Thanks for the warning"

"Sure. Now come **on** Dana" Ellen then dragged Scully into the kitchenMulder stood still for a second before a little girl toddled over to him

"Hoo are you?" She asked

"I'm Fox"

She giggled "That's a silly name"

"Yes it is" Mulder agreed wholeheartedly

"Will you pway wif me?"

"Sure"

As they passed the kitchen he caught sight of Scully laughing, Mulder's heart did flip flops, he walked into the little girl's bedroom catching sight of the name tag on the door, Kirstie

"Hey Kirstie! What do you want to do?"

"Uh dolls!"

"Okay..."

Within 10 minutes Mulder was sat on the floor with a Barbie dress in a pink floor length dress "Ooo yes I would like a cup of tea"

* * *

Scully crept up the stairs Ellen in tow "Look" she whispered, pointing to Mulder and Kirstie sat together on the floor "He'll make such a good father"

"Whatever lets go make him jump!"

"Yeah!"

Silently they crept up behind him

"I love you dress!" Mulder said in a very squeaky voice

Scully launched herself at Mulder wrapping her arms around his neck

"Shit!" Mulder jumped

Scully and Ellen laughed, practically rolling on the floor

"That was immature and silly"

"B...But...Fu...Fun...Funny" Scully choked out

Mulder rolled his eyes and leant over Scully who was still cackling manically "You're hormones are starting to scare me"

Scully just giggled, Mulder brought his face down over hers and kissed her gently

"Mmm" She murmured before kissing him again "Nice"

Mulder kissed her a few more times before getting up "Scully you are seriously weird" he pulled her up

"Whatever I believe it was your idea to get married"

"So, hey why aren't you wearing your ring?"

"Because it's in your pocket"

"Ohhh" Mulder fished around in his jeans for a second "Got it" He announced holding between his fingers

"That's beautiful!" Ellen exclaimed clapping her hands

"Hmm, I think Scully's prettier" Mulder pondered

Scully blushed, and Mulder slipped on her ring

"Woo!" Ellen cheered

Mulder pulled Scully in and tucked her under his arm, pressing a kiss to her crown "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Dana Scully! I am shocked!" Ellen laughed "I never thought I'd see the day! Did you ever even tell Bill or Charlie that you loved them?"

"Uh...No"

"You didn't" Mulder asked

"No. It's not really my style, they know I love them though. I hope"

"Well you telling me that you love me means a lot more"

"I. Love. You"

"Glad to hear it, shall we go home now, weddings to plan baby names to chose"

"Yeah, see you Ellen"

"Bye Hon" They exchanged a brief hug "And don't forget to send me a wedding invite!"

"Okay, okay"

* * *

Mulder and Scully strolled out to the car, walking in tandem

"What names do you like?" Mulder asked

"Uh...for a boy Benjamin maybe or Jake...What about you?"

"...Sigmund or...or I've got it! Hannibal!"

"Mulder no! I am not having a child named after Hannibal 'Cannibal' Lector no matter how much you liked Silence of the Lambs! I've never even read it, but I know he's mental!"

"You've never read Silence of the Lambs? We must get it!" Mulder shouted

"Still we are not naming our child after a nutter!"

"He's an intelligent nutter though..." Mulder offered

"NO!"

"Okay keep ya wig on! What about a girl?"

"Well...what do you think of Christine for a middle name?"

"Like Emily's"

"Yeah" Scully replied looking at the floor

"I think it's a great idea" Mulder replied smiling

"What about Ann?"

"Mmm, I like them both"

"...Why don't we have both?"

"Alright if it's a girl then we have middle names, shall we think about more boys names later?"

"Okay, let's see how it went for Bill and Tara"

"Sure"

* * *

Mulder slid the key in the lock and walked in to the apartment, the lights were out and it was silent.

"Looks as though they're not back yet"

"It does" Scully agreed wandering into the kitchen "What do you want for dinner?" She asked

"I don't know, I'm crap at cooking I don't have a clue what you can even make in a kitchen! What do you have?"

"_We _have" she corrected him, she opened the fridge "Uh...Let's see...pasta...some chicken...hmm...that's about it...Yup" She stood up "We could either have macaroni cheese or maybe fried chicken or something"

"What's easiest to make?" Mulder asked

"Both are pretty easy. Why?"

"Well if we're going to live together and get married and all that don't you think I should at least try to learn to cook?"

"Okay, come here then"

Mulder walked into the kitchen and found Scully on her tiptoes reaching for something in the cupboard "Oh my a damsel in distress!"

"Mulder you're so weird"

"Let me help you there fair maiden"

"Whatever Sir Spooky"

Mulder passed her the packet "I am wounded, kind lady"

"Uha, pass me the saucepan please"

"Scully do you really think I'm weird?" Mulder asked seriously handing her the pan

"Yeah, but that's a good thing" She said opening the fridge and retrieving the cheese "We can both be weird together"

"Scully you're not weird"

"Yeah I am, Mulder I'm a social reject, I've been friends with Ellen for years, and other than her you and the gunmen are my only friends. You're semi-normal but I think the gunmen are too far gone to save"

Mulder laughed quietly "Well as long as we're both weird together..."

"Always" Scully replied handing a cheese grater and a plate "Now, grate the cheese over the plate but be VERY careful of your fingers"

Scully turned her back to fill up the saucepan

"SHIT!" Mulder exclaimed, dropping the grater

"Let's see" She commanded peering at his finger "Ouch"

"That's what I said" Mulder replied gritting his teeth not hearing the door open

"Suck it"

"What?"

"Put it in your mouth, suck it a bit and it will feel better, promise!"

"Are you serious, it's filthy!"

"Just do it! It's no worse than some of the other things you've done"

Outside the door Bill and Tara exchanged worried glances before going into the guest room. A few minutes later Mulder was sent into the bathroom to get the first aid kit

"What the hell was that all about?" Bill asked angrily stepping into the corridor

"What? I didn't think you were here?"

"Evidently! What were you doing to my sister in the kitchen?"

"Helping her..." Mulder replied slowly

"With what Mister Mulder" Bill asked barging past him

"Cooking"

"Sure" Bill answered sarcastically, pushing into the kitchen. Scully was stirring a pan and jumped

"When did you get back?" She asked

"Just now, I heard what happened in here" He added with an air of distgust

Scully gave him a strange look as she got a plaster of the first aid kit "Good for you. Come here Mulder"

"Not with me in the room!" Bill shouted

"I never knew you were afraid of blood" Scully said eyes wide

"What?" Bill replied

"You said you heard what happened"

Bill stared at them both for a second realising that their conversation could have easily been about a cut finger rather than what he was thinking "Oh, I, uh" he fled back to the spare room

Mulder shook his head and Scully shrugged.

"That was odd" Scully murmured

"That it was" Mulder agreed


	7. Father McCue

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the great reviews and I hope you like this chapter... :D

Chapter 7 - Father McCue

Mulder awoke at 8am the next morning Scully dressed only in his T-shirt in his arms. He sighed contentedly, he had never even contemplated a normal life and family until he met Scully. When he was undercover as a married man before he discovered the x files, when he was dating Diana, he hadn't told Scully about her, maybe he never would, most likely she'd find out anyway though. Now he had the normal life he was in constant ecstasy, life had never been sweeter, he was engaged to a beautiful, intelligent caring woman, who was his best friend and soul mate and she was pregnant! A baby of their own, Mulder smiled to himself widely at the thought. He felt Scully stir beneath him and tensed himself normally it was morning sickness that woke her up, sure enough she ran to bathroom and he chased after her ready to hold back her hair, last night they spoke to Bill and Tara, their meeting with Maggie hadn't gone well, she didn't believe Mattie was conceived via IVF, she thought Mulder and Scully had talked them into telling her that, after some more arguing Maggie asked them to leave.

They had also received a call from his Mom she would be landing at JFK airport at 2:00pm, Bill and Tara were also going back to San Diego soon so it worked out well.

After Scully finished throwing up Mulder went into the kitchen to make breakfast, Scully's appetite had increased dramatically so muesli just didn't cut it anymore. When she exited their room she put her arms around his waist, inhaling deeply "Mmm. Morning Mulder"

"Morning Scully"

"What time are we picking up your Mom?" She asked peering into the oven

"2:00pm"

"Great, is there anything specific we need?"

"No, I don't think so, I've got a few errands to run, you can stay here I'll be back soon"

"So early?"

"Fraid so"

"Love you" Scully reminded him, going up on tiptoes to kiss him, he held her tight to him and the kiss heated up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he tangled his finger's in her hair. Mulder picked her up under the thighs and set her down on the counter, she pulled him down on top of her, Mulder braced his arms so he didn't crush her. She moaned slightly into his mouth and slipped her hands under his shirt, caressing his muscles. He broke apart slightly breathing heavily "God Scully, I'm glad I didn't know you kiss like that while we were at the office!" She smiled reaching up to kiss him again "Same here Mulder" they kissed for a few minutes, Scully almost had his shirts off when Tara walked in.

"Oh my goodness!"

Scully blushed and removed her hands from Mulder's chest, Mulder who was also blushing stammered some sort of excuse and dragged Scully from the room.

"Shit" Scully giggled flopping down on their bed, taking a bite of the piece of toast she had managed to snag

"Shit indeed" Mulder agreed lying down next to her, stealing her toast and placing it carefully on the bedside table, he knelt over her cradling her face gently between his hands, he pecked her lips gently a few times

"Muuuldeeeer" Scully moaned catching his lips once again with her own

He chuckled before kissing her passionately, she flipped him over and fiddled with his hair while she kissed him. There was a knocking at their door. Scully sighed and rolled off the bed

"What?" she asked impatiently, trying in vain to tame her hair

Bill stared at her for a second "I, uh was, uh wondering if..." he faltered

"Bill for Christ sakes! I've done a lot worse with a man with you in the house, while I was still at home than I was doing with Mulder"

Bill's mouth opened in shock "Wha...what?"

"I have had long, sweaty sex with a man while you were downstairs watching TV, I'll give you a hint that wasn't chairs moving"

Bill's mouth dropped further and Mulder raised an eyebrow in amusement

"Now, if you'll excuse me" She shut the door in his face and grinned "I've been waiting to do that for years!"

At this Mulder laughed "You really did that?"

"I'm surprised Bill didn't realise, how come whenever I studied with anyone, they were never just one of my friends, they were always male, always older than me and always ALWAYS insanely hot. Just like you in fact. Now where were we?"

Mulder pulled her down on top of him "So I'm insanely hot am I? That's what Trent had heard anyways"

"Shut up, remember that case with the neanderthal people in Atlantic City? At Trent's party I was talking to Ellen about children and stuff, she thought I was great with the kids, I said to have my own I'd need to find a man first. She said 'what about that partner of yours' I may have said 'no he's a jerk, not a jerk a workaholic' she said 'Jerk?' I said 'a cute jerk though' and so that's where Trent got it from"

"Well this is nice to hear"

"I don't think you're a jerk anymore though, I didn't really think that then, we have to back to work tomorrow don't we, this long weekend hasn't been long enough has it?"

"Why don't you take some personal or family leave time before we tell Skinner?"

"What if I just don't go back, I'll take my paid leave time first though, have the bay and just not go back, I couldn't work with you on desk duty anyway"

"No, you know what Scully?"

"No, what?"

"I don't miss the x-files even a little bit"

"Really?"

"Nah, I've gotta go now, see you in a few hours"

"Love you" Scully said happily "And I'll miss you"

"Me too Scully, for both"

Mulder shut the door behind him and Scully wandered back into the kitchen to finish her breakfast, just as she sat down Bill came in

"What was that all about? You know very well all you never...did anything...with any of those people you studied with?"

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

"I never heard anything about this"

"Why would you?"

"What?"

Bill glared angrily and Scully smiled, turned around flicking her hair as she went

_Bloody hell these hormones are messing with me, I was never going to tell Bill that, and to think he though Missy was bad, I was the worst for going through boyfriends!_

She flopped down on the sofa, with her piece of toast and wondered what Mulder was doing

* * *

Mulder parked the car and sat still for a moment, this was going to take every ounce of charm and sincerity he possessed. He took a deep breath, got out the car and jogged up the steps and into the church. He had never been inside before, he had picked Scully up from outside. She knew how awkward he felt in religious places. A smiling woman greeted him

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Uh, yes, yes there is. Do you know where I could find Father McCue?"

"Right here" An old man said appearing from a pew"

Mulder walked over to him "Uh, hi"

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I think you've known Scully for quite a few years..." Mulder trailed off at the Father McCue's blank expression

"Scully..?"

"Oh sorry, Dana"

"Yes I know her, is something wrong? One second I've met you before"

"Yeah, at the hospital. Dana is fine, but I'm taking you haven't spoken to Maggie recently"

"What? Why would that matter?"

"You'd have kicked me out with a pitchfork if you'd spoken to Maggie"

"What's going out, have they fallen out?"

"You could say that, would you hear me out before you pass judgement on Dana or I please"

"Fine" Father McCue agreed sitting down and patting the pew next to him

Mulder obliged "Okay, do you remember Dana was abducted?"

Father McCue nodded

"Well her cancer was due to this. As is her inability to have children"

"Oh my, I had no idea!"

"Dana doesn't like sympathy, Emily was also a result of this, and as it turns out I was Emily's father, during the investigation I conducted to try and find her a cure I found some of Scully's ova and, and with an IVF treatment Dana was able to conceive a child"

Father McCue's eyes widened "Dana's pregnant!"

"Yup" Mulder smiled "Maggie was far from pleased that Dana had IVF and that we weren't married, we're engaged now though, have been for a while and what I came here to ask you is would you please allow Dana to still come here and our child. And, and, and would you please marry us?"

"Yes, yes I will."

They sat in silence for a few moments, and then Father McCue turned to face Mulder

"Has Dana ever told you about the time she stopped being Catholic?"

"No" Mulder answered curiously

"She was about 7 and said unless there was any proof she wasn't going to be Catholic anymore"

"That is so Scully!"

"I had a talk with her, explained that maybe there wasn't supposed to be any proof, you just had to believe"

"It appears the same isn't true for aliens"

Father McCue smiled "May I ask you a very personal question?"

"Uh, sure"

"Have you had an experience that has made you doubt God?"

Mulder stared at him, shocked "How did you know that?"

"I know that you've picked Dana up from mass a couple of times but didn't come, suggesting that you didn't feel comfortable in a religious environment"

"Have you ever considered a career at the FBI?"

He laughed "No, so what happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"My sister was abducted from our home when I was 12 by aliens and I've never seen her again"

"I'm very, very sorry"

Mulder smiled sadly "Yeah, Scully is great like that, she's never once disagreed with me about my sister even though she doesn't really believe in much paranormal stuff..." he trailed off, a dreamy look in his eye

"You're obviously very much in love" Father McCue said happily

"Yes. Thank you, for everything"

Mulder exited the church smiling to himself and began the drive home.

* * *

Scully was lying on the sofa, exhausted, Mulder had said goodbye to Bill and Tara before he left and she had only just got rid of them. She heard a key turn in the lock and sat up "Mulder?" She called walking towards the door

"Hey Scully it's me" He called opening the door

"Hi Mulder..." She trailed off catching sight of his guest "Father McCue"

Mulder walked over to her and snaked his arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to hair "It's okay"

Father McCue smiled "So Dana I hear you're having a baby"

Scully glanced at Mulder confused

"Mulder spoke to me. I hope you didn't feel unwelcome at church"

She stared at them both for a second before throwing her arms around Mulder's neck "Thank you"

"Anytime Scully"

They stayed like that for a few more moments before Scully pulled away "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you Dana I better be getting back to the church"

"Thank you so much Father McCue"

"My pleasure"

Once Father McCue had left Scully hugged Mulder again tightly "I love you so much! You know everything to cheer me up, you knew what was bothering me even before I did"

"That's my job"

"Thank you"

They kissed softly

"We've gotta go get my Mom soon"

"C'mon then"


	8. Teena Arives

Chapter 8 - Teena Arrives

Mulder stood in the airport, his arm around Scully's waist. He sneaked a quick kiss then continued to look for his Mom

"There she is" He pointed, walking over to her, tugging Scully along by the hand "Hey Mom"

"Hello Fox" She gave him a hug "Hello Dana" She gave Scully a delicate squeeze

"Hello Mrs Mulder"

"Please dear, call me Teena"

"Okay" Scully smiled at the other woman

"Here Mom, let me take your bags"

"Thank you"

They quickly left the airport and stopped off at a restaurant, when Mulder left to go to the toilet Teena leant over the table and whispered to Scully "Look at this, I thought you'd like it to embarrass him with, if he gets too annoying" she handed Scully a picture

"Oh my god" Scully laughed "Thanks!"

"That's fine Dana, thank you very much for looking after him"

"What?"  
"You've looked after him, stopped him doing many, many stupid things, saved him from bullets, illnesses and himself, I should have been there to help but I was too caught up in my own worries to do anything about it"

"Well, thank you but you've had a lot to think about, Mulder knows that"

"I hope he does. But it still feels horrible when I had my stroke he had you to lean on, when you went...missing he had no-one"

"I know he spent a lot of time with my Mother looking at photos hearing stories"

"I'm glad, glad that someone helped him"

"He didn't involve you because he didn't want to bring up memories about Samantha"

"He's very sweet when he wants to be isn't he?"

"Yeah, the other day he went to the church I sometimes go to, because of my Moms...reaction I haven't been recently and he spoke to Father McCue - who I've known since I was a child - and he's going to marry us, it won't be particully religious but it'll be nice to know I'm not hated by everyone"

"I doubt your Mother hates you"

"I hope not"

"Teena reached across and gently squeezed Scully's hand and smiled. Scully smiled back just as Mulder came back

"Not interrupting anything am I?"

"No" They replied in unison as Mulder sat down again next to Scully

"Damn you two have bonded already, this isn't going to end well is it?"

Scully gave him a quick kiss "Ya never know"

Once Teena was settled in the spare room Mulder dragged Scully into the kitchen "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing" Scully replied smirking slightly

"Sculeeeee!

"What?"

"C'mon what did she tell you?"

"She didn't _tell_ me anything"

Mulder gave Scully his version of a shrewd look "Mmm"

"Mmm is right"

"Yeah"

"Yeah" Scully agreed walking closer

Mulder also stepped forward and placed his hands on her hips

"I love you" Scully whispered

"I love you too" Mulder replied closing the last of the distance between them, he pressed his lips to hers gently. Scully smiled slightly into the kiss, after a few more moments they broke apart and Mulder snuck an arm around her shoulders holding her tight "What do you want to do?"

"Let's go mingle"

"Okay" Mulder agreed moving his arm to her waist

They went back to the living room and the phone rang

"I'll get it" Mulder said getting up

He walked into their bedroom to get the other extension

"Hello"

"Hello"

"Maggie" He muttered quietly

"Oh it's you"

"I do live here" he reminded here

"Are you married yet?"

"No"

"Has Dana got rid of that abomination yet?"

"No, and it's not an abomination! It's a baby, a child!"

"Whatever you say"

"Is there a reason you called?" Mulder asked coldly

"Not other than see if you'd corrected you're sins"

"What sins, love and a child?"

Maggie was silent

"Please refrain from calling again, I don't want Scully upset again. Goodbye"

Before Maggie could say anything else Mulder hung up, he shook his head angrily before going back into the living room

"Who was it" Scully asked

Mulder met both Scully enquiring look and his Mom's curious gaze "Wrong number"

Teena looked away but Scully stared at him strangely

"Who wants pizza?" He asked

There was a general consensus of nods so Mulder got the phone "Just cheese for you Mom right?"

"Please dear"

Mulder turned to find Scully had moved and was stood in the kitchen, the look on her face very clearly said 'come here NOW' he obliged

"So what do you want on your pizza Scully?"

"Cut the crap Mulder, who was that on the phone?"

"Uh...it was...it was...your Mom"

"Oh" Scully sank down into a chair "What did she want?"

"She...uh...wanted to know...if...we uh married yet"

"There's something else"

"Uh...yeah"

"Tell me Mulder, I need to know"

"She wanted to know...if...you'd got rid of the baby" He whispered hoarsely

Scully who had stood up to look him in the face, leant back on the wall and slid down in onto the floor, she buried her face in her knees and Mulder could tell she was trying not to cry. He walked over and practically collapsed next to her. Scully looked up at him with tears in her eyes

"Why Mulder? When I was little and my Dad got angry with me she told me they would always love me, whatever I did. What's changed that?"

"Honestly Scully I don't know, maybe she's just angry but I'm pretty sure she still loves you"

Scully raised her eyebrow "If she loved me why is she purposely being cruel, saying all the things that she knows will hurt me?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I found out about Emily, I originally thought she was Melissa's child"

"Yeah" Mulder nodded

"Mom said she would have told us, I said it wouldn't be the first time"

"What?" Mulder asked, brow furrowed

"When I was about 16 and Melissa was almost 19 she got pregnant, she decided to keep it but she didn't want to tell our family, I convinced her to, by this time she was over three months, we went to ultra sound - we were going to take the pictures with us - the baby had downs syndrome and the heartbeat wasn't very strong. Melissa was really upset but she couldn't deal with a baby like that and they didn't think it would live. Although I didn't agree I went with Melissa to the abortion, we never told Mom, well not until I lost my temper with her"

"Oh Scully" Mulder murmured pulling her further into his embrace

"Yeah" Scully sniffed "Hey Mulder are you going to order that pizza? I have a major craving for anchovies and pineapple"

"Eww, Scully are you serious?"

"Fraid so" She smiled weakly at Mulder's disgusted face

"That is so gross!"

"It is your child"

"That it is" Mulder agreed helping her up

Scully walked back into the living room while Mulder ordered the pizza.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think I will add Monica into the story soon because I just LOVED her in the later seasons, please if anyone has a good idea how Scully or Mulder could know her please tell me! :D


	9. Teena's Suprise and Monica

Chapter 9 - Teena's Surprise and Monica

**1 and a half months later**

Scully wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, Morning Sickness = Nasty, Mulder passed her a flannel and went to get dressed - Scully was on personal leave time, Skinner had just assumed that she needed time off to deal with Emily and that in itself had brought up unpleasant and unresolved memories of her abduction. She stood up still slightly shakily and went to help Mulder find a tie - it appeared that being colour blind left him more than slightly impaired when it came to matching suits and ties. On her way out of the bathroom she caught sight of her figure, there was a tiny bump it was barely noticeable. She wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't know that she was pregnant, but she felt a warmth inside her and smiled to herself _'This is the life I want, no more aliens, no more conspiracies, no more death, just me, Mulder and our baby'_

She walked out to Mulder who took a long look at her "You glow"

"What?"

"People say pregnant women glow, I thought it was a load of BS but you really glow!"

"Uh, thanks I think"

"Sure thing Scully" He reached across for her hand, but she wrapped her arms around his waist. He pressed his nose to her hair and inhaled deeply "I love you"

"I love you too" Scully murmured into his chest

They walked into the kitchen and Mulder rooted around in the cupboard looking for some lucky charms, Scully ate so many they went through a box a day.

"Here ya go" He said passing her bowl, she spooned some in her mouth just as Teena entered the room. She and Scully had become quite close over the month or so she had been staying with them

"I was thinking of moving down here" She said nonchalantly

"What?" Mulder asked surprised

"I thinking of selling up and getting a small house or bungalow down here in DC"

"That would be wonderful" Both Mulder and Scully said in unison

They smiled at each other for a second before finishing their breakfast.

* * *

The phone rang

"I'll get it!" Scully called wiping her hands on her apron and answering it "Hello"

"Hi there, I was wondering if I could speak to Fox Mulder please?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, who shall I say is calling?"

"Monica. Monica Reyes"

"One sec" She covered the mouthpiece on the phone "It's a Monica Reyes for you honey"

"Man, I haven't heard from Monica in years!" He murmured "Thanks" He took the phone from Scully "Hey Monica! Long time no see! I'm good, you? Uha, yeah, that was Scully, my partner and fiancé, thanks, yeah, no our superiors don't know, really, uha, yeah, awesome, do ya wanna meet up for coffee or something? Okay, see ya, bye"

Scully couldn't help but feel an unwilling bubble of jealously burst forth, _'Was this another Phoebe or Diana?'_

"Babe?" Mulder asked softly

"Huh?" She asked

"You kinda spaced out there, what is it?"

"Uh, nothing"

"Scully you're forgetting, I know you and can read you, what is it?"

"Just drop it!" She spoke louder than she meant to

"Uh, okay, sorry" He replied, he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, before walking back into the kitchen

_'Crap, I've worried him now, I trust him, so why am I jealous?' _She wondered. Scully sat down and the couch and thought to herself for a while.

Mulder was sat on the bed packing his briefcase when Scully padded up behind him

"I'm sorry" She whispered, close behind him

"For what?" He asked confused

"For weirding you out, I'm sorry, I was, uh, I, was, uh, jealous, I thought that this friend of yours was going to be another Phoebe or Diana, but I trust you and I was just being stupid, I really do trust you" She ran out of breath

"You thought I'd cheat on you" Mulder said coldly

"No, uh, I," She stuttered, then caught sight of Mulder's smile "Aaagghhrrr! Don't do that to me!"

"Sorry" He chuckled, then laughed some more at Scully's disgruntled expression "Really I am!" He pulled her into a warm embrace

"Humph, you should be" She grumbled but was smiling

"Yeah, yeah, you heard we're going foe coffee, do you mind if invite her round for dinner in a couple of months, she's only just moved back down here and needs to get settled"

"Sure" She smiled at him

* * *

Mulder shuffled the papers on his desk _'Where the hell was that expense report?'_ He was sure he'd put it there after Scully gave it to him. She had been doing loads of paperwork - she said she would go mad if she didn't have anything to do - _'Come on'_ He thought to himself

Scully cleared her throat. Mulder turned around and stared at her, she was brandishing the file he was looking for. He opened his mouth

"Kitchen counter" She replied before he had even asked the question

"Thanks, what would I do without you!"

"Lose your job probably"

He smiled, kissed her on the cheek and left their apartment.

* * *

Scully stared at the paper she held in her hands "What the hell?" She whispered to herself, shaking her head in confusion she placed the paper back in the box of Mulder's things she was unpacked.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm going away for a week so won't update for a while sorry! :( Please review and I'll try and update as soon as I get back!


	10. Secrets

Chapter 10 - Secrets

Mulder came home and found Scully sat on the couch, looking into space, lost in her thoughts

"Uh, Honey?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder

She jumped "Oh, hi" she stood up

"Are you alright?" He asked anxiously

"Yeah, I found something when I was unpacking your stuff..."

"Shit! I'm sorry Scully I meant to tell you but it sounded so stupid and, and"

"What?" She asked confused

"The box...you didn't find the box did you?"

"No, what box?"

"I uh, uh I" Mulder stuttered nervously, the tops of his ears going red "I may or may not have a box of your things...pictures, and stuff..." He trailed off his face scarlet

She smiled warmly at him "Like you have of Samantha, but not as depressing. I hope"

"Uh, yeah" He took her hand "I'll, uh, show you. If you want"

"Please"

He pulled her into the room they had made into a study, there was a bookshelf filled with books on criminal psychology, UFO sightings, alien abduction and other paranormal phenomenon, the sorts of books Scully wouldn't go near. Mulder pulled a few books aside and tugged out a battered shoe box.

Inside there were photos of both her and the two of them, one particully crumpled one which Mulder informed her he had leant to many a police force to help him find her over the years, her old reading glasses that she thought must have broken in the struggle with Duane Berry but he had _borrowed_ and a battered copy of her senior thesis – Einstien's Twin Paradox: A New Interpretation.

"This is kinda like what I did with your clothes" She said "I kept most of the clothes you let in my motel rooms or apartment" She blushed "Whenever I had a nightmare, I would wear one of your shirts and it would help me sleep, make me feel protected"

"Really?" Mulder asked his chest puffing out

"Yeah" She smiled shyly, they shared a quick kiss

"So, uh, what did you find then?" Mulder asked

"This" Scully dug through another cardboard box. She handed him a sheet of paper. It was an email, in it there was a picture of Scully and one of a pretty dark haired woman, the email read:

Hey Buddy,

The guys and I put this together for you, this is your new partner (She's HOT! ;D) and your old one... Look at everything between them c'mon man this new one 'Scully' is more intelligent, hotter AND seems to - by her med school yearbook - be a nicer person!

Stop being such an ass, you know you need help, and anyways if she's a complete dud she'll at least make the office look better!

Frohike

"Uh, I, uh" Mulder stuttered nervously

Scully looked confused "What? I was just wondering what it was about? I haven't read it. It's yours"

"Oh" He said intelligently

"I did see the pictures though... who is _she_?"

"Uh, Diana Fowely, she was my, uh partner, and uh, fiancé, and a bitch"

Scully stared at him, hurt streaked across her face like a slap, before she turned and silently left the room shutting the door behind her. Mulder stood stock still and heard a muffled sob from outside the, then the sound of Scully walking quickly to their bedroom and locking the door

"Shit, shit, shit" he muttered, flinging the door open and dashing to their room, the door was tightly locked, he shook the handle fiercely "C'mon!" he murmured, angry with himself

There was silence from the other side of the door

"Please Scully open the door! I'm sorry, I should have told you! I meant to! I swear but there was never a good time! Please open the door I need to talk to you!" He shouted

Scully ignored his shouts, she was curled up on the bed crying silently, the tears streaming down her face like a waterfall '_How could he do this? How could he have previously been engaged and just FORGOTTEN to mention it! Why? Why couldn't he tell me I thought we were friends all these years! Why didn't he tell me he'd been engaged in the past? I told him about Ethan and Marcus and Jack! But I haven't told him about Daniel... Yet, anyway we never got that serious!'_ She buried her face into Mulder's pillow and inhaled the familiar, calming scent.

He carried on shaking the door, it rattled in its frame but stayed shut "Please Scully" He shouted, no answer. Eventually Mulder gave up, he knew Scully, she was obviously upset, more upset than he'd bargained for, she'd want space and he'd give it to her. Why the hell did he keep that damn email?

Teena knocked on the door cheerfully, she'd put down a deposit on a small 2 bedroom apartment, it was quaint but still large enough for her grandchild to stay over once they were born. The door opened and her son stood there, his eyes slightly red - he had been crying.

"What happened?" She asked touching his arm

"Uh, Scully found out, that I, uh was engaged to, uh Diana"

"You've been engaged before?" Teena said eyes widening in shock

"Uh, yeah, it was a mistake, a bad one, she was a complete bitch and, and" His voice broke and he turned around collapsing on the sofa

"Shh" She gave him a hug "Where's Dana?"

"In, in our room"

"I'll go talk to her, she's probably quite upset"

Teena walked down the corridor and knocked on the bedroom door "Dana?"

She opened the door, her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and she was dressed only in one of Mulder's dress shirts. Before Teena could say anything Mulder stood up and ran at Scully

"I'm so, so sorry Scully"

She turned to go back into their room but Mulder caught up first and wrapped her in a giant bear hug, she didn't respond for a couple of seconds, but then wrapped her arms around his waist, her body shaking with sobs

"I'm sorry too" She choked out

"You don't need to be" He looked at her face, then kissed away all the tears on her cheeks "I love you"

"I love you too" They kissed somewhat passionately and Teena left them on their own for a while

The phone rang, Teena checked, they were still making up, so she answered it "Hello, Scully residence"

"Has she got rid of that abomination yet?"

"What? What do you mean? Who is this?"

"I'll take that as a no. Who is _this_?"

"Me? I'm Teena Mulder, did you want to talk to Dana?"

"No, well tell _Dana _that she isn't welcome at _my_ church until she apologises and gets rid of that _abomination_" She sneered

"I think you'll find that that Mr McCue man said Dana is always welcome at _his_ church so it doesn't matter"

"What?" Maggie asked shocked

"And I think you'll find that 'abomination' is _my_ grandchild too"

Maggie hung up the phone and Teena stared at it for a second, shaking her head slowly, she liked Dana, maybe even loved her, hopefully her mother would come round soon enough.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long time between updates, I was away camping with some friends! ;D And I'm going away again for 2 weeks on saturday. I will try to write some ideas down but I there won't be any updates for a while :( Sorry! But I couldn't let you guys wonder what this was all about till I got back cos that would be mean!


	11. A New House

Chapter 11 - A New House

**8 Weeks later**

Mulder woke up to find his partner curled up in his arms, since her morning sickness had stopped she had began to sleep like the dead, for at least 9 hours, 10 if she could. He rested his hand on the hard curve of her stomach, she was starting to show in such a way that she couldn't cover it up. For being just over 4 months pregnant, she was huge, the baby had obviously inherited his tall genes.

Mulder had rung Skinner and told him that Scully had caught a nasty virus, doctors weren't too sure what it was so she wouldn't be back to work for a while. His friend Monica was coming round for lunch at about 1, he was sure Monica and Scully would be great friends instantaneously.

Eventually he got up and left her in bed. He walked into the kitchen and was just beating some eggs for breakfast when the doorbell rang, he opened it to find his Mom

"Hello Fox" She greeted him with a warm hug - they had become a lot closer recently

"Hi Mom"

They went into the kitchen and Mulder carried on making their breakfast "Have you eaten yet?" he asked

"Yes thanks Fox, how's Dana?"

Mulder's face lit up as they came to his favourite topic of conversation, Scully "She's great, the morning sickness has stopped, she just sleeps and eats _loads_ now!"

"I heard that" Scully yawned, tying up her robe and ruffling Mulder's hair on the way past, she picked up a banana and sat down on a chair to peel it

"Morning Honey" He said cheerfully

"Morning Mulder, Teena"

"Hello Dear"

* * *

After breakfast Scully walked into their bedroom to get dressed, Mulder walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his cheek on her shoulder

"Mulder, next week at the ultrasound appointment we can find out the sex of the baby, do you want to?"

"Mmm, yeah, lets" Mulder began rubbing small circles on her lower abdomen

"Okay, what do you think it will be?" Scully asked, rifling the wardrobe one handed, the other hand on top of her stomach with Mulder's

"Uh, a boy, or maybe a girl"

She raised an eyebrow "I hope so. Finding the sex of the baby means it'll be easier to pick names, and cloths and stuff"

"Yeah" He paused "Scully when you were a kid did you imagine living in an apartment when you had kids?"

"I didn't really think about it much, but no I suppose not"

"It's just my Dad had a house down here, it's only a few streets away actually, I got it when he died"

"Really?" She asked, turning to face him

"Yeah, it's 2 story, 4 bedroom, quite pretty, do you wanna go see it?"

"Let's, shall we go after lunch?"

"Okay"

* * *

At a couple of minutes past 1 the doorbell rang

"Hi" Mulder opened the door to find his old friend Monica there, she had dark hair and sparkling eyes "Hey Mon" He greeted her cheerfully and pulled her into a quick hug

"Hey Mulder" She smiled warmly at him

"Come in" Mulder held the door for her  
"Cheers"

"Hey Honey!" Scully called from the bathroom "Could you reach this for me?"

"Sure Babe" He strolled into the bathroom

Scully came out the bathroom and walked up to Monica "Hi, I'm Dana"

"Oh hey! I didn't realise Mulder was married, he's always talking about that partner of his! Scully this and Scully that!" She smiled at her

"That partner, would, er, be me"

"Sorry" Monica replied apologetically

"It's fine, we're not supposed to be in a relationship, we both sort of knew that we loved each other but didn't say anything, anyone that's killed for you must quite like you anyway!" Scully wasn't sure why she confiding this much in a woman she'd only just met, although Monica did remind her of someone...

"Aww, that's sweet" Monica gushed "And kinda ominous" she added as an afterthought

"Yeah Mulder's great!"

Monica smiled "I honestly thought he'd never find anyone, I'm so glad he met you, after he was partnered with you we sort of fell out of contact for a while, only the occasional email, but I knew he was safe with you, safer than he'd been in a while"

They grinned at each other.

Mulder walked back in with the mouthwash "Here you go babe" he handed it to her "Should I be scared by how quickly you two have become friends?"

"Probably" They replied in unison then laughed

"Oh crap, what have I let myself in for" he muttered

After lunch they sat around talking about all the weird cases they'd been on - Monica was fascinated by the x files, aliens and paranormal phenomena - Scully could see why they'd been friends. Mulder went into the kitchen to make some drinks

"So Dana, have you thought about whale song for the birth?"

"What?" Scully asked incredulously

"Have you thought about playing whale song when you give birth?" Monica repeated

"Uh, no" Scully stared at Monica's expression, it was one she recognized well, it reminded her of someone else, Missy "Ohmigod!" Scully murmured

"What is it Dana?"

"I'm sorry, you've been reminding me of someone since we first met but I've only just figured out who it was!"

"Oh, who do I remind you of then?"

"My sister, we were very close"

"Are you not now"

"No, a couple of years ago she was shot fatally in my apartment, this apartment actually, because she was believed to be me, I should have stopped it but I didn't"

"You couldn't have stopped it" Mulder added, walking out from the kitchen and snaking an arm round her shoulders.

"Mmm" Scully sort of agreed

They fell back into easy conversation and after about another half an hour Monica exused herself saying that she had to go meet some guy and swapped suggestive looks with Scully.

* * *

20 minutes later they walked down the street hand in hand, Scully was dressed in a tight white t shirt that showed off her bump and faded jeans, Mulder was wearing a grey jumper and dark jeans, the sun was warm and the air was fresh and smelt of freshly cut grass. They strolled toward the house talking and laughing softly, Mulder pulled her in for a kiss and she kissed him back enthusiastically, her hands in his hair. They were so caught up in what they were doing they didn't notice Skinner's assistant Kim drive past, getting a full view of their faces and Scully's back. She stared at them and turned round so she could drive past again '_Oh my god! I wonder if Mr. Skinner knows about them?'_ She made a quick detour and dropped by Skinner's apartment.

Unawares Mulder and Scully looked around the house, it was whitewashed with lots of windows, the bedrooms were spacious and it had a large garden. The house looked new, as if it had never been lived in

"I don't think Dad stayed here more than once" Mulder answered her unasked question

"It's lovely!" Scully said in awe "Let's live here!"

"Yeah, you really like it?" He asked happily

"I do, the baby's room could be here" She pulled him into one of the bedrooms

"Uha" He agreed, slipping his arm around her waist and kissing the side of her head "And we could make another baby in here" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he led here into the master bedroom. She swatted his arm but laughed. They stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other.

"Let's get married now!" Mulder burst out spontaneously

"Okay" Scully agreed excitedly

They dashed out into the street, hands entwined and called down a cab.

Mulder gave Scully a quick kiss, before they jogged up the steps into the building, they stepped in the elevator and shared another kiss, much to the disgust of one of Scully's older and grumpier neighbours, they stepped out and Mulder fished around in his pocket for the key. Scully grabbed him and kissed him passionately, he crushed her against the wall - being careful of her stomach - and put one hand at the back of her neck and the other on her hip, at that moment someone cleared their throat and they broke apart

"Sorry" Mulder apologized quickly opening the door, he then realized who it was "Oh, uh, hi Sir"

"What?" Scully asked, turning round to face him "Ohmigod, uh, hi Skinner, sir"

"Hello Agents" He replied, stepping out of the stairwell, his eyes flicked over them before fixing on Scully's abdomen "Agent Scully?"

"Yes Sir"

"Is there anything I should know about?" He looked suggestively at her stomach

"Uh, yeah"

"I think we better go inside" Mulder said swiftly

"I agree" Skinner spoke gravely

Mulder threw his coat over the back of the couch and Scully cleared her throat

"Sorry" He murmured sheepishly, before hanging it up, he placed his keys in the bowl by the door and stepped into the kitchen "Coffee?" He asked

"Yes, thank you Mulder" Skinner replied

"Uh, Teena?" Scully called

"Yes dear" She answered coming into the sitting room

"Would you mind leaving us alone for a while please?"

"Not at all. Who is he?" She whispered the last part into Scully's ear

"Our boss" She whispered back

"Good Luck"

Teena left after shouting a quick goodbye to Mulder

Mulder handed Skinner a mug, and Scully a glass of juice before he sat down next to her, one hand on her leg.

"Agents, would you care to tell me what's going on?"

Mulder took a deep breath "Well as you can see Scully is pregnant, and we're, uh, enagaged"

Skinner's eyes bulged "You two are ENGAGED?"

"Yes" Scully replied, subtly slipping her hand into Mulder's

"And you're having a baby?" He clarified

"No, she's just fat" Mulder said sarcastically

She elbowed him "Shut up!"

"Sorry Honey"

"Mulder!"

"Oops"

"You two realize you can't work together anymore"

"We wanted to talk to you about that with you, I want to start my maternity leave now, I'm not going to go back to work" Scully informed him

"You're not?" Both the men asked incredulously

"Mulder I told you that ages ago!" She said exasperatedly

"I don't think you were wearing much at the time" Mulder admitted

"Mulder!" She shrieked, blushing scarlet

"Sorry Babe"

Skinner rolled his eyes

"And I don't want to be a field agent anymore, it's not safe and I shouldn't be putting myself at risk, I have a family to worry about now" He smiled at Scully "Do you want me to ring Father McCue?" He asked her

"Yeah" She agreed, eyes shining

"What?" Skinner quizzed

"We're getting married, in like an hour" Mulder informed cheerfully

"Really?" Skinner said supprisedly

"Yeah" Scully nodded "Would, you, uh, like to come?"

"I would love too"

"Good"

"Really, that's great, thank you, see you in an hour, bye" Mulder spoke to Father McCue "He'll do it in an hour" On impulse he leant down and kissed Scully. She still wasn't used to the displays of affection and melted into the kiss, after a few seconds when it became apparent they weren't going to break apart any time soon Skinner cleared his throat

"Uh, sorry sir" They apologised

"Whatever" He muttered

"Crap Mulder, you need to call your mom and the gunmen and I need to call Ell"

"Ok" He threw her the phone and dug his mobile out his pocket "I better call Monica too"

"Monica Reyes?" Skinner questioned

"Yeah, she's an old friend of mine from the academy"

Skinner excused himself to drive to the church and Mulder and Scully made their phone calls.

* * *

After a quick stop at the jewellers they arrived at the church, with their hands linked Mulder dragged her into the church, Scully had changed into some newer jeans and Mulder had put on a shirt

"C'mon Scully!" He called like an excitable child

"I'm coming, I'm coming" She said exasperatedly as they stepped inside the church.

Ellen ran up to Scully and gave her a huge hug "Omigosh you're HUGE! Are you sure you're only having one baby?"

"Pretty"

Trent peered out from behind his Mother's legs "Auntie Dana?"

"Yeah" She answered, crouching slightly

"Why are you fat?"

Mulder burst out laughing, but Scully ignored him

"Well, Trent, it's because I'm having a baby"

He gave her an odd look

"The baby's in my tummy" She explained

"How"

"Because that's where it grows"

"Uha" He said sceptically

"Oh" Scully gasped as she felt something stir inside her

"Scully?" Mulder asked worriedly, pulling her to her feet

"It's fine, the baby moved, I haven't felt it before and it was kinda weird" She reassured him  
"Oh my god" He rested his hand on her stomach and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead

"Dana?" Father McCue asked walking up to them

"Hello Father" She greeted him, still holding hands with Mulder

"Please step this way" He led them toward the front of the church. They smiled at each other and Mulder squeezed her hand reassuringly

"C'mon Babe, let's get married"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry I've been neglecting you guys! I was away for a couple of weeks and was working on my new story 'Beaches' when I came back. I hope you like this chapter and don't think it's too OOC or rushed. I thought it would be nice for them to do something impulsive. What do you think? Please enjoy and review!


	12. The Wedding

Chapter 12 - The Wedding :)

They stood facing each other, Mulder took both her hands in his and stared into her clear, blue eyes, she looked back into his dark, hazel pools.

Father McCue looked over their small group of friends and started to speak "We are gathered here today..."

Mulder gazed into Scully's eyes, and for the first time since he was 12 he felt happy and complete in family life. Not unwanted or like a spare part, he was needed and loved and happy, truly happy for the first in years.

Scully's heart swelled with pure joy and love for both her soon-to-be husband and their baby, as if reading her mind the baby kicked gently, she'd never loved anything anywhere close to this much before and her life suddenly made sense. Until now her life had been about proving herself, showing that she could do anything and do it well, she'd become a doctor and an FBI agent, but harder still she'd been the partner of Fox Mulder.

They had found some proof, lost it as well, but more importantly they were both alive **and** sane.

"Do you Fox William Mulder take thee Dana Katherine Scully to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Father McCue asked

"I do" He smiled widely at her, then slipped a platinum band studded with hundreds of diamond shards onto her finger, it was engraved on the inside _'You are my truth now'_

"Do you Dana Katherine Scully take thee Fox William Mulder to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" She answered, before slipping a simple, platinum ring onto his finger inside it had _'I'll always watch you back'_ ingraved

He smiled warmly at Mulder "Well then, you may kiss the bride!"

Mulder leant in and captured Scully's smiling mouth with his own, they stood like that for almost a minute kissing before remembering there were children present broke apart.

"I love you" He whispered

"I love you too" She whispered back

"I give you Mr and Mrs Mulder!" Father McCue announced, his arms wide

There were cheers and applause from the small group seated in the pews. Monica was grinning from ear to ear and Trent was stood on the pew cheering. Teena gave the newlyweds a small wave and Skinner cracked a smile. Mulder and Scully practically danced down the aisle, beaming with undiluted joy.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this is really short but I wanted it to stand out, rather than be lost in a longer chapter. I hope you like it! :)


	13. The Honeymoon and Moving Pt 1

**A/N: **This chapter is an M at the start at least :) Try not to laugh too hard...

P.S. Thanks to Sara (Government Patsy) for some help with the dirty part ;P I couldn't have done it without her :D

* * *

Chapter 13 - The Honeymoon and Moving Pt 1

Mulder unlocked the door and scooped Scully up. She may be pregnant but he was strong enough to carry her over the threshold. She laughed as he placed her gently on her feet; he planted a light kiss on her mouth, carrying a hint of what was to come. He locked the door, on the off chance his Mom decided to stop by, and turned around. Scully kissed him, her tongue drifting over his lips, making him shiver. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. She looped her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. The kiss heated up and she slipped her tongue into his mouth, his hands moved down to her ass and he whispered in her ear;

"Shall we move this party to the bedroom?"

"Lead the way" she purred.

They fell onto the bed, a flurry of hands and tongues.

Scully nimbly undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it down his shoulders, while he popped the button of her jeans. He tugged off his own jeans while Scully shimmied out of hers. He lay down on the bed and watched as she pulled the shirt over her head exposing her matching lacy, ivory lingerie. It almost perfectly matched her skin tone and Mulder bit his lip in anticipation.

She grinned at him and straddled him positioning herself with her hands on his strong muscular shoulders. He smiled back at her and moved his hands to her hips. She kissed him and ran her hands slowly from his shoulders to the back of his neck, and through his hair, letting them settle in the shorter hair at the nape of his neck. They kissed for a while, Mulder let his hand sneak up her side and into her bra. He unclasped it and threw it behind him; he caressed each breast in turn before flicking his tongue over the left nipple. She moaned quietly which made Mulder smile even more. He flipped them over, so he was on top of her, being careful of her abdomen. He began to kiss her neck, and then made way down to her breasts and stomach. He went back to her face and placed a few small kisses on her mouth before she placed her hand at the back of his neck and crushed his mouth to hers. Mulder ran his hands all over her before finally tangling one of his hands in her hair and cupping her right breast.

She rolled out from under him and smiled at his forlorn expression.

"Aww Mulder" she grabbed his dick gently "Does this make you feel better?"

His eyes widened and he gaped slightly at her "A,ah S,sc,SCULLY!" he moaned.

She caressed him and grinned as he let out a low, guttural moan. After a few more seconds he straddled her once again.

"Inside me now, Mulder" she whispered franticly, holding his shoulders

"Tell me if I hurt you?"

"I will. Now! Please, now!"

He nodded and smiled down at her as he thrust himself deep inside of her. She screamed out his name, and dug her nails into his back. He thrust again, going a little faster, he went faster and faster until they climaxed together. They lay next to each other, panting heavily. Scully had her head resting on his chest just above his heartbeat. He had one arm around her waist, while his other hand fiddled absentmindedly with her hair.

* * *

Teena opened the door and looked around the apartment. It was silent with a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom. She peeked around the door and caught sight of her son and new daughter-in-law curled up together, wrapped in a sheet, but quite obviously naked. Leaving the room, she closed the door behind her. She placed the carefully wrapped present in the kitchen, then left, still smiling.

* * *

**5 weeks later**Scully scraped her hair back into a ponytail, she was dressed in old leggings and a shirt that was _very_ stretched over her middle, she needed to buy some maternity clothes but hadn't had time, they had spent the last couple of weeks packing up all their stuff and buying a new bed and couch. Teena had gone back to Martha's vineyard till her house was ready and so she could pack her things and sell the things she couldn't fit into her new apartment. Mulder stirred on the bed behind her and she rolled her eyes, Mulder 'the insomniac' had suddenly found her could sleep like the dead with her nearby. She sighed and shook his shoulder gently.

* * *

Mulder awoke to find his vision obscured by Scully's stomach, they had been for a scan recently and it had shown that although they were only having one baby it was quite large and at such an angle the gender was indistinguishable for the while

"Morning" He murmured, placing his hand gently on her abdomen, he was rewarded with a couple of kicks

"Hey Honey" She tried in vain to flatten his hair

He rolled Scully's shirt up and pressed a kiss to her stomach "Morning Baby"

She smiled and rubbed an abused spot on her belly "C'mon Mulder its M-Day"

"Joy" He mumbled "Woman, go make me some breakfast"

She rolled her eyes "Whatever"

* * *

Scully put the kettle just as the doorbell rang. She opened it and found the gunmen stood there "Hey guys, did Mulder get you to help move our stuff?"

"Uh yeah, he said you were moving" Frohike replied

"Great, do you want some coffee?" Scully asked

"Please" Byers answered

"Sure" Langley agreed

"Thanks" Frohike added

She stepped out from behind the door and walked into the kitchen (Giving the Gunmen a full view of her side profile)

They gasped "D, Dana" Byers stuttered

"Yeah" She turned to face them "What?"

"Yu, your, pregnant?"

"Yeah" She answered slowly "Didn't Mulder tell you?"

"No, no he didn't, we uh, haven't spoken to him recently"

"Oh damn him, one sec. MULDER HONEY!" She yelled and the Gunmen exchanged surprised glances

"Yeah Babe" He replied yawning and walking into the sitting room in his boxers "Oh, hey guys"

"Hello Mulder" They averted their gaze from his lack of clothing

Mulder snaked his arm around Scully's waist and she kissed him quickly on the cheek

"Uh, guys, please" Langley said disgustedly, mock shielding his eyes

"Sorry" Mulder apologised, still smiling

"You guys are together, _together_?" Frohike asked slowly, eyes wide

"Duh" Langley snorted "When else do they call each other babe and honey! And why else would he be walking round here in ONLY HIS BOXERS!"

"Fair do's" Frohike agreed

* * *

They stood around for about a quarter of an hour catching up and drinking coffee before the gunmen began loading up their van for the first trip to the new house. Mulder and Scully drove in her car with some of their smaller paraphernalia. Scully got out the car and attempted to retrieve a box from the trunk.

"No Scully, don't lift that!" Mulder yelled making her jump

"Jesus Mulder! Why the hell not?"

"Because it's too heavy for you" He took the box out of her grip

"What? I can carry that!"

"No you can't!" Mulder insisted "Just humour me. Please"

"Fine" she rolled her eyes

"Thanks. You could take in those sheets"

"Okay Mulder" She sighed, picking up the box and walking toward the house. She began unpacking some of the boxes already moved indoors. In one she found a wrapped package, she looked at the label 'Dana and Fox' "Hey Mulder" She called "What's this?"

"Huh?" He peered at the parcel over her shoulder "It was behind the microwave, I just put it in that box, I assumed you knew what it was"

"No" She tore away some of the packaging, exposing some black leather. She ripped it from the paper, revealing a tatty photo album. They looked inside together, there were photos of Mulder as a kid, even a few of him with Samantha, two of Scully as a toddler, then again as a teenager. There were quite a large selection of the two of them, mostly taken over the last couple of months, about half the book was blank, and in between the last few pages there was a letter;

* * *

Dear Dana and Fox,

Congratulations! I am so very happy for you!

Dana, I am so thankful to you. As I told you when we first met, you went above and beyond the call of duty to look after Fox, above and beyond the call of duty as his partner and as his friend, you've saved him more times than you should have had to and thankfully your both still here. I also have to thank you for doing something for me. Once Samantha was taken I never thought I'd be able to be part of my grandchild's life before it was born, that's something you share with your own mother, not your mother-in-law. I know that you and your mother aren't speaking at the moment, but I get the feeling that, maybe because you know about Samantha or maybe you just see how much it means to me, that you would have let me as much a part of this as you already are.  
Thank you for looking after my son, carrying my grandchild and making an old woman enjoy her life again.

Fox, I must confess I never thought you'd settle down, even as a child I didn't think you'd be a family man, coming home to a wife and children, not easily anyway, you would have to find someone that loved in the same obsessive way that you did. After Samantha was taken away I began to doubt any chance of you living a nice, happy life. You craved love and anyone who even pretended to love you in a convincing way got your heart. This was horrible to watch, you were a young, intelligent, handsome man and people took advantage of you, I watched but did nothing. I figured you had to learn for yourself. Then a few years ago I meet someone who introduced herself as Dana Scully, she said she worked with you and that she had a very strong feeling that they were going to find you. I could see she cared about you, but not in some silly, trivial way. She cared about you as a friend and enough to pay her respects to your father and to reassure me. Over the years I met her another couple of times, and each time I saw the way you cared about each other increase. When you rang me to tell me about Dana's pregnancy I was happier than I'd been in years. And I'm pretty sure this is the happiest you've ever been, even when Samantha was with us.

Thank you Fox, thank you Dana, thank you for finding each other and thank you for giving me a grandchild.

Love Mom

* * *

"Oh..." Scully murmured "Oh Mulder"

He was carefully looking through the pages again. Instead of stopping on one of him and his sister like she'd assumed he would, he stopped at one of them asleep together on the couch. Scully was pregnant at the time but it wasn't visible yet, they were curled up together, Scully had her head on his chest and he had his arm around her waist. He smiled at her

"Best present ever, huh?"

"No, the keychain is still my favourite"

"Really, you liked it that much!" Mulder looked suprised

"I did" She slipped her hand into his

"C'mon we better call my Mom"

"Yeah"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! I've been ona bit of an updating spree today ;) I hope you like this chapter and want to review it! *hint hint*


	14. Moving Pt 2 and Apologies

Chapter 14 - Moving Pt 2 and Apologies

Scully shoved the dish in the oven, ignoring her aching feet. It was almost 7pm and they'd only just sorted out the kitchen. There were boxes in most of the rooms, but the living room and master bedroom were sorted. She could hear the Gunmen bickering next door and Mulder refereeing.

"I'll go see if Dana needs any help" Byers said from the living room

She smiled at him as he walked up to her

"Need a hand?"  
"Please, would you mind setting the table?"

"Sure" He gathered some cutlery

They sat down and looked appreciatively at the spread before them. Scully had outdone herself, there was mountains of food for only the five of them.

"Whoa Scully!" Langley exclaimed "Wicked spread!"

"Good grub" Frohike added, his mouth full of food

She raised an eyebrow at him spraying crumbs

"Sorry" He apologised sheepishly

"Doesn't matter"

"Thanks Love" Mulder grinned at her

"Thank you Dana" Byers added

"Anytime guys. Dig in!"

* * *

Maggie walked up the steps to her daughter's apartment. She felt awful about what she had said to the both of them, she still didn't agree with what they'd done but she knew they had had their reasons. Over the past couple of months she'd thought about how much she loved her children and really accepted how hard it must have been for Dana to be told she couldn't have any of her own. The elevator doors opened and she walked towards number 35. She rapped smartly on the door with her knuckles. Nothing. She knocked again. Still nothing. As she began knocking for the third time the landlord walked over to her.

"How may I help you"

"Uh, I'm fine thank you" She turned, about to knock again

"You do know, no-one lives there" He gave her an odd look

"Huh?"

"Miss Scu- Sorry, I mean Mrs. Mulder moved out a couple of days ago"

"She did?"

"Yeah, she seemed very happy, married with a baby on the way, I'd have never guessed it when I met her and that partner of hers for the first time. Must have been about six years ago now!"

"Really?" Maggie spoke without really thinking. Dana had got married and moved house without telling her. It wasn't as if they had been speaking but she'd assumed Dana would wait for her to come round before doing anything important. I must have really upset her Maggie thought to herself.

"Yeah, I don't think she left a forwarding address"

"Okay, sorry for wasting your time"

"S'fine"

"Goodbye"

"Bye"

She sat in her car, staring at her steering wheel, what could she do? How could she contact her? They would probably be ex-directory. Suddenly an idea occurred to her. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled.

* * *

Scully smiled as Mulder curled his arm around her waist, they were looking at photographs, adding them to the album Teena gave them. They had rung her earlier and thanked her, she just seemed happy they'd liked it. Mulder handed Scully an old photo of herself and Melissa on the beach, both in bikinis and sunglasses, Scully's blue and gold, Melissa's blood red. They were both grinning, Scully pushing her shades onto the top of her head.

"I'd forgotten about this one!" She laughed

"Wanna go swimming sometime soon?" He leered "Why don't you bring that bikini?"

"Not like this Mulder" She gestured to her expanded abdomen

"I think you look very sexy" He grinned

She blushed "That's nice to hear"

"It's true" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively

"What about this one?" She asked changing the subject, handing him a photograph

"Or this one" He handed her another photo

She laughed at the picture of a four year old Mulder, wearing a pirate costume, sans eyepatch, carrying what looked like a vacuum cleaner and a bucket filled with candy wrappers.

"Why are you wearing that?" She asked through her laughter

"I was a ghost hunter, I was going to tempt them with the smell of the candy then suck them up and deposit them in the bucket. I had it all planed out, fees and everything"

She laughed so hard she almost fell off the couch. He smiled down at her, shaking his head slightly.

* * *

"A.D. Skinner" Skinner answered the phone

"Hello Walter, it's Maggie Scully, I have a favour to ask you"

"Ah, I see" He sighed "What?"

"I need to speak to Dana and Fox. Where do they live?"

"I don't think I should tell you. Mulder will never let you in"

"What?"  
"Mulder explained everything to me; he said Dana was inconsolable when you told her that God didn't want her to have children. He had to carry her to the car, she cried for hours. Mulder's tried to keep it from her when you've called, but she knows. He won't allow you to upset her again."

"I've really messed up haven't I"

"Yes. Maggie I'm not going to lie to you. You really have"

"Please tell me where they live, I need to apologise"

"Yes, yes you do, they live at..."

* * *

Mulder lead Scully outside by the hand. She grinned at him, but winced slightly when the baby kicked her ribs, something it had begun to do a lot lately. They sat on the wooden swing bench, Scully tucked her legs up under her the best she could and Mulder pushed them gently while he stroked her hair. Scully was almost asleep when the flash of headlamps shone down the drive

"Wha..?" She murmured sleepily

"Shh, I'll go look"

"Uh...'kay"

Mulder had only got to the end of the garden before he recognised the figure walking toward him "Maggie?" he asked

"Hello Fox" She replied meekly

"What do you want? How did you find us?" He asked coldly

"I uh, Mr. Skinner told me"

"I see" Mulder looked angry

"I'm so-"

Mulder cut her off "Please leave"

"Fox I'm sor-"

"Now"

"Please, I came to apo-"

"NOW!" He shouted

"...Mulder..?" Scully murmured walking up behind him

"Go now, before you upset her" Mulder was whispering but Maggie could see he was deadly serious

"...Mom" Scully said slowly

"Dana, I'm sor-"

"Mrs. Scully I want you to leave now. Or I will call the police"

"Please hear me out"

"N-"

Scully put her hand on his arm "Wait honey, let her speak first"

He looked down at her "For you"

"I'm so sorry, Fox, Dana. I was stupid, I was horribly cruel to you, I didn't think about your situation or your feelings. I realise now how much I must have hurt you. I spoke to Mr. Skinner, he told me what Fox said to him, how upset you both were, what I said to you must have made you feel. Please forgive me, I don't deserve it."

"No, no you don't" Scully agreed with her coolly

Maggie glanced up at her daughter, she had thought they would forgive her if she apologised

"C'mon Mulder" She took his hand and they walked back up to the house

Maggie leant against her car. She wasn't forgiven, what should she do now?

* * *

**A/N:** Viola! Whadda ya think? Were you exspecting that? Sorry for the time between updates I've been kinda busy with other stories, I've got another one I'm working on right now that I want to finish before I post... PLEASE REVIEW! Ya know ya love me... :D


	15. Forgiven?

**A/N: **Hey Guys! I'm sorry for the lack of updates! This is really difficult for me to write because I really don't like the character of Maggie Scully. Before you all sharpen your pitchforks, think. She is really mean after she finds out about Scully's cancer, in that way she reminds me of my Mum (We don't exactly see eye to eye) so yeah, it's hard to get Scully to forgive her but I'm trying! I promise!

Love you guys xxx

Please review, I'll totally mention anyone who reviews... incentive much (LOL) ;P

* * *

Chapter 15 - Forgiven?

Teena drove through the gates of her son and daughter-in-law's new house. She'd packed everything up and was going to stay with them again until her things were delivered to her new place. Outside there was a car with another woman about her age sitting in it. Teena pulled up and wound down her window

"Hello, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Huh? Uh, hello"

"I recognise your voice..." Teena trailed off "Maggie!" She exclaimed

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Teena, Fox's mother"

"Oh, I came to apologise to Fox and Dana..."

"And..."

"And, they didn't accept my apology"

"Ah, I see"

Maggie blinked back tears "I am so sorry, I was angry and didn't think about what I was saying!"

"...Dana was hysterical...Fox was truly horrified that you wanted Dana to kill the baby...I...I have no opinion...you saved my son when Dana was abducted, but you hurt them both with your hatred of their love and baby..." Teena said slowly.

Maggie let out a strangled sob "I...I can't...b...believe...I...I've be...en so...o cruel to the...em."

Teena patted her gently on the back. "I better go, they'll be wondering what's keeping me."

Maggie nodded, and got back in the car, leaning back and resting her head on the seat.

Mulder opened the door and hugged his mom tight; he'd missed her more than he thought he would. They had become close in the recent months. Closer than he'd ever hoped they could be after the distance they'd placed between themselves after Samantha's abduction.

"Hello Mom" he greeted her.

"Hello Fox" she smiled at him. "How's Dana, and the baby?"

"Uh" he faltered for a second "Fine. They're both fine. She's asleep at the moment."

"I see. I just spoke with Maggie."

"You what?"

"She was outside crying, I spoke to her. She seems really sorry."

"Yeah well, this is Dana's decision, it's her who was hurt the most."

"Okay" she hugged her son again, they would sort it out.

Scully rolled over, nearly falling off the couch. She sighed to herself. She must have fallen asleep again. Being pregnant was a lot more tiring than she had thought. She walked into the kitchen, where Mulder was talking to Teena. Teena!

"Hello" she greeted the both of them.

"Hey, Baby" Mulder smiled at her, his fingers caressing the small of her back underneath her shirt.

"Hello, Dear" Teena rose and enveloped Scully in a warm embrace "How have you been?"

"A bit uncomfortable but pretty much fine. You?"

"I'm brilliant. Everything is packed, it'll be here tomorrow."

"Thats great" she yawned

"Go to bed Scully, I'll make dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Very. Sleep, Honey"

"Okay" she wandered into their bedroom and dropped onto the bed. She was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Mulder walked into the bedroom he shared with Scully, she was curled up on the bed in a foetal position, one hand rested on her 7 and a half month pregnant stomach, the other was on the pillow next to her. Smiling absentmindedly to himself he considered her relationship with Maggie. It wasn't good. From what he'd been able to tell before their own relationship changed, Scully and her mother hadn't been close. They didn't see eye to eye. They loved each other but it was the unconditional kind, not the kind that Scully had shared with her father, Mulder pondered to himself, had Maggie been somewhat jealous of Starbuck and Ahab's bond? Deciding that he and Scully needed to talk he sat down on the bed next to her, the mattress dipping slightly. She mumbled something and rolled over to face him, still asleep. He shook her arm gently, not wanting to startle her.

"Scu-lee" he whispered. "Wake up"

"Huh? Wha?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Dinner's ready in 15 minutes, wake up."

"Pfah" she grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Mulder affectionately tried to flatten her bed head, before pressing a kiss to her crown.

Scully smiled in spite of herself and rested her head on his chest.

"Scully, I think you need to talk to your mom."

She stiffened.

"I honestly think she's sorry."

Scully tried to pull away, but he held her in his embrace.

"Dana" he pleaded. "Give her another chance, she loves you and has forgiven you, not that she should have to, for going against what she thinks is right."

"Well I haven't forgiven her, and I don't think I ever will!"

He knew she was deadly serious but plundered on regardless; "Scully! Please, think about it. Do you want our child only to have one grandparent? Do you want to have to explain that before they were born, you and your mother had an argument, so now they don't get to meet her?"

"Do you want to be the one who has to tell our child that my mother wanted me to kill them?" She countered

"Maybe she didn't want to kill them, maybe it was just anger talking. And anyway, I think it will make you feel better."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll speak to her. But I haven't forgiven her yet!"

After lunch Scully walked purposely into one of the bedrooms that had been turned into a study. She picked up the extension and dialled the familiar number.

"Hello" her mother answered.

"It's me."

"Ohmigosh, Dana! Thank you so much!"

"I haven't forgiven you" Scully stated coldly, trying to remain detached.

"Oh, I see, I am so, so, so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it."

"It still hurt. A lot."

"Da-"

"It hurt that you wanted me to kill the child that I wasn't supposed to be able to have."

"Oh D-"

"It hurt that you suggested that God would want me to go without children."

"Ple-"

"It hurt that you deemed me unworthy to go to church, despite Father McCue being happy for me."

"Dana-"

"It hurt that you couldn't even be happy that Mulder and I got married."

"D-"

"And it also hurt that you didn't even consider Emily as your granddaughter."

"Oh my, Dana!"

"I loved that little girl, I knew she was going to die and you couldn't swallow your own feelings on the matter and help me, give me someone to lean on. So yet again like with my cancer, I leant on Mulder while you felt sorry for yourself."

"I'm so sorry Dana!"

"So am I" Scully hung up the phone. Mulder was right; she did feel a little better.


	16. And then it got very complicated

**A/B: **Heya Guys, this chapter has M parts, just a heads up ;)

Mentions 'cos I said I would:

IloveMulder

WolfMoon20045

CreativeTitle

Thanks you guys! 3

I hopw I'm not only writing this to amuse myself... if that's true it doesn't mean I'm going to stop though... :)

* * *

"Scully?" Mulder called, he couldn't find her anywhere.

"I'm in here." Came her muffled reply.

He walked in and found her in the bath, flannel over her face.

"Uh, why is the wash cloth on your face?"

"'Cos it's feels nice."

"Ah-hu... Okay then." He smiled at her, relishing the moment together.

"Wanna join me?" She asked eyebrow raised.

"Hell yeah." He began pulling off him jumper and socks.

"Wait! Your Mom!"

"She went out. Errands or something. She said she'd be a couple of hours." Mulder unbuttoned his jeans.

Scully sighed appreciatively as Mulder stripped off in front of her; he got in and sat behind her in the large tub. It was so large in fact, he could stretch out completely and still not touch the sides. He felt Scully's hand come into contact with his thigh and took a deep breath. She grinned seductively at him, turning to face him.

"Scully?"

"Shh." She purred.

He pressed him mouth to her neck and began nipping and sucking, she moaned and moved her hand to his dick. His eyes widened and took on a feral glint.

"Ooo." She sighed as he cupped her breast.

She worked her soapy hand up and down his dick, while he moaned and sighed. He began planting butterfly kisses on her face, neck and collarbone. While she worked up a faster movement, his kisses got lower and lower.

"Sc, Scu-leee, Christ almighty!"

"You like?" She quirked her eyebrow, a small smile gracing her lips.

"V, very, mu, much."

"Good." She smiled again, leaning back and resting her head on the edge of the tub.

"You ready?" He asked in-between kisses.

"Yes." She gasped as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

He positioned her on top of himself, she leant down and crushed her mouth to his, he put one hand on her breast, the other holding the back of her neck, lengthening the kiss.

He began to thrust, slowly, gently.

She gasped.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, panicked.

"No, Jesus Christ, No."

"Oh." He sighed with relief.

"Don't stop." She practically begged.

"I won't."

His thrusts became harder and faster, she dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Mul-deeeerrrrrr!" She growled, making his smile grow even more.

"Good?" He asked, not able to make a coherent sentence

"Fuck yeah." She moaned.

He laughed softly, caressing her breasts.

She bent her head and began kissing his chest, the muscles and his shoulders.

"Scu-leee!" He cried out.

She laughed throatily, turning him on even more.

His thrusts went even deeper.

"MUL-DEERRR!" She screamed, reaching her limit.

"SCU-LEEEEE!" He shouted climaxing with her.

They lay together in the rapidly cooling water for a few moments. Then the doorbell rang.

"Typical." Scully sighed, getting out of the water.

"Wait."

"Nah, it could be important."

"Yeah." Mulder got up quickly, then helped her out.

"I'll get it." She murmured, wrapping her robe around herself.

"'Kay." He agreed sneaking into their room.

Scully quickly threw on her leggings and a cable knit maternity jumper. She opened the door. A woman with dark brown, curly hair stood in the doorway. She twiddled her thumb nervously... in rather the same way that... that Mulder did...

She stared at the woman "...Samantha..?"

"...Who are you?"

"OH MY GOD SAMANTHA!" Scully shouted.

"Samantha?" Mulder asked walking into the room. Taking in the tableau of his wife staring, open mouthed at his sister.

"Fox!"

Scully let her go, sniffing slightly. Damned hormones.

Mulder hugged her "How did you find us? I didn't think you wanted to meet me, us, to remember."

"I didn't, I do now."

"Why?"

Scully tactfully left them alone, and got a pitcher of iced tea out of the fridge, Mulder normally had good reasons for not telling her things. He thought he did anyway. She walked back in, Samantha was sat in an armchair, Mulder was on the sofa.

"Drink?"

"Please." Samantha smiled slightly.

"Thanks Scully." He grabbed her hand, and pulled her down next to him.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Samantha spoke quietly "Who are you?"

"Oh." Scully breathed

"Samantha, this is my partner Agent Scully."

Samantha gave him an odd look.

"Well she was, we're married now."

"Right..."

"She knows about you, she's helped me look for you for five years. She's almost died countless times because of it."

"You have?"

"Well not countless..."

"Your abduction, cancer-"

"Fine. Countless."

"Oh, uh, I'm very sorry." Samantha looked ashamed.

"Don't be, I'm just glad you're here. I didn't know you'd contacted Mulder." She gave Mulder a mock upset look.

"You didn't?"

"Scully, you were dying, I had more important things on my mind."

"Me dying was more important than your 20-odd year search for your baby sister?"

"Yes." Mulder blushed.

"Aww, Mulder." Scully leant over and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw.

"You guys are married, and you still call each other Mulder and Scully?"

"Uh, yeah." Mulder grinned sheepishly. Scully was distracted by the baby's violent kicking to her ribs.

"When's it due?" Samantha asked looking at Scully's stomach.

"March 3rd." Scully smiled.

"Sam! I completely forgot, you said you had kids, tell me about them!"

"Jesse is 10, he's into sport, especially soccer and looks a lot like Alex, my husband, black hair and hazel eyes, Natalie looks more like me, brown hair, but she has Alex's eyes, hazel, like yours."

"Yes." He breathed "Your's were brown like dad's."

Scully sensed Mulder was having a hard time processing everything "How old is she?" She asked "She's 8. Look." She handed them some pictures.

"...She looks just like you did..." Mulder whispered, Scully squeezed his hand.

"Yeah." Samantha opened her mouth to speak again when a key turned in the lock. Teena entered.

"Teena!" Scully squeaked.

"Mom!" Mulder choked out.

"Mom?" Samantha turned around "Mom!"

"...Samantha?" Teena dropped the bags she was carrying "Is that..?"

"Mom!" Samantha repeated, running to her. They embraced and Scully felt Mulder relax beside her. He hadn't ever really got over having to tell his mother that he had lost his sister again. Even if she was a clone.

"Oh my goodness. My darling, my baby girl!"

Scully smiled as Teena stroked Samantha's hair, holding her tight. She tugged Mulder's hand and pulled him into the kitchen, giving them some privacy.

"I can't believe it!" He smiled at her.

"Nor can I!"

"I'm an uncle!"

"You're already an uncle!" She pointed out.

"What?"

"We're married. You've inherited three nephews and two nieces. Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't be. For real? I have family?"

"You already did."

"Whatever. Not nieces or nephews, that I knew about anyway." Mulder swung her round.

"Jesus Mulder! Put me down! You'll hurt yourself!"

He laughed "I don't even care right about now! Everything is alright. Well almost, I will get you and your Mom back together."

"If you say so." She sighed contentedly "Shall I order pizza?"

"That might be a god idea."

They walked back into the living room. Teena and Samantha were still hugging.

"Pizza?"

"Oh, oh yes." Teena said wiping at her streaming eyes "Cheese for me dear."

"Could I-" Samantha started.

"Pepperoni and Pineapple?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah." She grinned at him.

"Scully sweetheart, what culinary disgrace do you want tonight?"

"Hum... banana and chorizo."

Mulder pulled a face.

"Shut up Mulder."

"'Kay G-woman."

They ate their pizza's, talking happily, catching up and enjoying each other's company.

"I better be going. Alex will wonder where I am."

"Okay, see you soon?" Mulder asked.

"Sure. You can't get rid of me now." She grinned.

"I wouldn't want to."

"Bye Fox. Dana." Samantha hugged them each in turn.

"Bye."

"Bye Mom."

"Goodbye Darling." Teena hugged her tight for a few moments.

By 10pm Teena had turned in for the night and Mulder and Scully were curled up on the couch.

"I'm going to ring her Mulder."

"Who?."

"My Mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Everyone makes mistakes."

"I'm proud of you. I saw how much she hurt you. This can't be easy for you."

"Uh-hu. I haven't forgiven you yet for keeping me out of the loop about Samantha."

"Does this help." He began kissing her neck.

"A bit. You need to carry on though."

"Fair dos."

"Mmm that is nice." She purred.

"I agree." He began kissing her mouth.

"Your Mom is here."

"So?"

"Don't start something we can't finish."

"Who says we can't finish it?"

"Me. Your Mom's here. It'd be weird."

"Fine." Mulder sighed dejectedly.

"She is moving in tomorrow though..." Scully grinned at him.

"I like how you think."

"You've said that before."

"I still like how you think, though." He pressed a brief kiss to her lips then led her into the bedroom.

"Night Mulder. Love you."

"Love you to sweetheart. Night."


	17. Complicated Understatement

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I haven't updated for ages! Hope you like it ;)

* * *

Chapter 17 - Complicated = Understatement

Mulder snaked his arm around Scully's waist, after she rang the doorbell. He still relished the intimacy he had with Scully. He was _allowed_ to touch her whenever he liked. Maggie came to the door.

"Oh my! Oh Dana!" She reached to Dana and hugged close, apparently oblivious to her discomfort and stiffness. Mulder rubbed the small of her back while he waited for Maggie to release her. He knew her back was agony, but she didn't say anything, she still was determined to seem strong.

"Oh Fox!" She hugged Mulder briefly "Come inside! It's freezing out here!"

"Hello Mrs. Scully."

"It's Maggie, Fox. You know that."

"Okay, Maggie."

She led them into the living room. They perched on the edge of the couch. Mulder still rubbing her lower back.

"Mrs. Sc- Maggie, we came to talk to you."

"Yeah." Scully agreed

"What about?" Maggie asked, her hands shaking slightly

"I forgive you." Scully said slowly "I don't like what you did, but I think you may be genuinely sorry. So I forgive you."

"Yo...you do..?"

"Yes."

"Oh my!" Maggie leant across and hugged her. To her surprise Scully hugged her back. Mulder smiled to himself, it was nice to see Scully and her Mom together again, happy.

"Oh Dana."

"Don't speak. Please."

Maggie just nodded, tears streaming down her face. They broke apart after a few minutes, Scully brushed at her eyes; they were suspiciously wet.

She sat back down on the couch, and Mulder hugged her to him, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. He knew she still wasn't sure about this, but she would be, eventually.

"So, Fox, Dana do you have anything interesting to tell me?"

They looked at each other.

"Under statement much." Scully sighed

Mulder smiled at her "Yeah, my sister and I had a meeting while Scully had cancer. She has a life now and didn't want to meet up again. I managed to force my address on her and yesterday she turned up. She wants to be a real family again. Mom's over the moon, they're out shopping today. We're going to their house for dinner this evening."

"Fox! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah." He grinned, pulling Scully closer to him.

"Can you stay for lunch?" Maggie asked hopefully

Mulder looked at Scully, she nodded slowly "Uh, yeah, yeah we can."

* * *

After lunch Mulder and Scully excused themselves and made their way to Samantha's house. She'd said to arrive anytime after lunch, because she knew how excited Mulder was to meet his new niece and nephew. They pulled up outside a pretty little house, with whitewashed walls and blue window frames and doors. Before they were out the car a black haired boy ran out the house.

"Are you my uncle?" He asked

"Yes, yes I am." Mulder smiled at the little boy who stuck out his hand and proceeded to shake his hand up and down enthusiastically.

Scully walked up behind him and rested her head on Mulder's shoulder, smiling contentedly.

"And this is-" Mulder was cut off

"Are you my aunt?" The child interrupted

"Yes. My name's Dana. You must be Jesse."

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Your Mom told us."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled at the child, whilst feeling her own stir inside her.

"Jesse?" Samantha poked her head out the doorway "Fox? Dana? Hi, come inside."

"Thanks." Mulder said, gently touching his hand to the small of her back.

* * *

They sat down in the dining room, at a little after 1pm. Mulder and Scully were next to each other, with Samantha and Natalie facing them. Jesse was at the head of the table.

"I'm not sure where Alex is. There must be a lot of traffic; I'll give him a quick call."

Mulder smiled, he was having lunch round his sister's house, she was alive and well. He got a niece and a nephew, and a brother-in-law. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing yet.

"He'll be five minutes, please, dig in."

"What's this?" Natalie asked pointing to a small bowel

"Mustard. Try it." Samantha replied, handing the basket of rolls to Jesse.

She dipped her finger in the condiment suspiciously. She stuck her finger in her mouth and screwed her face up in disgust "Ughr." She shuddered and they all laughed.

"Hey!" Jesse shouted "Dad!" A blue car had pulled up in the drive.

"Daddy!" Natalie yelled, jumping up. Both children ran to the door and threw themselves at the man who entered. A dark haired man. A dark haired man with a prosthetic arm. And a faitly Russian accent.

"KRYCHEK!" Mulder yelled jumping up, standing in front of Scully.

"Huh." Krychek turned to face him "Mulder? This is the guest we're having for lunch?" He looked at Samantha "Babe?"

A vein stood out in Mulder's neck.

"Yes, do you know each other?"

"Yes we do." Mulder growled, taking a step forward.

"Dana?" Krychek asked, staring at her swollen stomach.

Mulder threw himself at Krychek, pinning him to the wall by his neck "Don't you dare tell anyone." He shook him "If you do, so help me god, I will hunt you down and kill you."

"...I...I...wo...won...nt..." Krychek chocked, his face beet red

"Put him down!" Samantha called "Fox! Put him down!"

Mulder shook him.

"Mulder..." Scully murmured, walking up behind him "Put him down, he's not worth it."

"You said that last time."

"I did, and I'll shoot you again if you don't put him down." She smirked slightly, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Fine." Mulder let Krychek drop to the floor

"Will somebody tell me what is going on!" Samantha said loudly, shooing the children out of the room.

"Sam, baby, I, uh, was involved in some dodgy stuff for a little while a few years ago... thats how I lost my arm."

Samantha sat down heavily and stared at them all "How do they know about this?"

"I was employed to assist in Dana's abduction. I was to be Mulder's partner and delay him. To stop him getting to her in time, as he undoubtedly would have."

Mulder unconsciously took a step in front of Scully.

"Oh god!" Samantha murmured, face in her hands

"You'd never said anything about remembering family before, and I didn't want to upset you."

"You knew he was my brother?"

"Yes, of course I did."

"You bastard."

"Sam, I'm sorry."

Samantha glared at him and stormed off. Scully sighed and sat back down. Mulder stood still and silent and Krychek ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

**A/A/N: **What do you think? Should Krychek aactually love Samantha? Or just be trying to get sonething out of her? Should she forgive him? Whadda ya think? Please review and tell me any suggestions :L

Emily xxx


	18. Krychek

**A/N: **Hi Guys, I'm wondering if anyone is still reading this... please tell me! :) This chapter isn't great, I must admit, but it's not horrific, I hope... :P I'm sorry I haven't updated for AGES and I'm really sorry, but I've been horrendously busy, It's not much of an excuse I know but I don't have anything better :P I promise to update reasonably soon next time ;) xxx

**ENJOY! **And review** PLEASE!**

* * *

Chapter 18 - Krychek

"Oh Jesus." Krychek sighed "I have changed, I promise, I was made redundant a few years ago...we didn't have much money to begin with...and they offered me a job...I had to..."

Mulder sat down "Oh." was all he could say

"I hated it, I decided never to talk about it again...I quit, but then they threatened Sam and the kids, it was you Dana, you or her."

"I see." Scully placed her hand on his shoulder "its okay Krychek, I know Mulder would have killed you even if he knew you were married to Samantha."

"Thanks."

"It's fine. Do you want us to take the children out, so you can make up?"

"Would you?"

"Sure."

"Thank you, Scully."

"Dana."

"Thank you Dana."

"C'mon Mulder, let's go find the kids."

"Wha..?" He had been lost in his own thoughts.

"We're taking the children out, give Samantha and Alex a chance to talk."

"He tried to kill you."

"He loves your sister. Come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him outside to find the children.

* * *

Mulder pulled up outside the ice cream cafe, and helped Natalie out the car. Jesse had already run round and was chatting nineteen-to-the-dozen about a mixture of science and Pokémon. He had already found out about her doctorate.

They sat down at the table and Mulder went off with Natalie to order the ice cream.

"Auntie Dana! Auntie Dana!"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why does the moon change shape?"

"Because the earth's shadow blocks out the sunlight."

"Huh?"

"Look." She drew a small diagram on one of the napkins "See, light can only travel in straight lines, so when the earth is here, it blocks the sunlight away from the moon."

"Oh, I get it now, so it's different shapes when more of it doesn't get any light."

"That's it. There they are."

Mulder came back, holding three cones. Natalie trailed behind him, concentrating on stopping her ice cream from dripping.

"Here you go." He handed Scully a strawberry cone, and Jesse a mint one. He bit a huge lump of his own chocolate one "Cheers!" He touched ice cream with Natalie.

"Anymore questions?" Scully asked Jesse

"Mmmm, no."

"I do." Natalie murmured

"Yeah honey."

"Why did Mommy shout at Daddy?"

"Oh...Mulder?" She glanced over in his direction

He shrugged "You have more experience with children."

"She was angry. They've had a bit of a misunderstanding. We took you out so they could talk."

"Will they have stopped shouting when we get back?"

"...Yeah, they should have."

"Okay, thank you."

"That's fine sweetie."

They ate their ice cream pretty quietly, occasionally flicking it at each other. At four o'clock they left and went back to their house.

* * *

They knocked on the door. No-one answered. They tried again. Still nothing.

"Here." Jesse pointed to a flower pot

"What?" Mulder asked "What is it buddy?"

"There's a key." He tugged at the pot. It didn't budge

"Oh, let's have a go then." Mulder dragged the flower pot and Jesse grabbed the key "Christ!" Mulder yelped and dropped it back

"Mulder?"

"It was heavy."

She raised her eyebrow "Okay..." Jesse handed her the key and she slipped it in the lock. The sounds of an argument hit them straight away. Krychek and Samantha were shouting and screaming so loudly that it was no surprise that they hadn't heard the door. Natalie looked as if she was about to cry, Jesse slipped his arm around her.

"Take them back to the car." Mulder whispered

Scully nodded and grasped Natalie's hand "C'mon guys."

Mulder looked around. He picked up a colouring book and some crayons off the floor, a remote control car he had seen Jesse playing with earlier. He found a discarded, screwed up drawing on the floor. He opened it up and scribbled a quick note on the back: _Sam, we heard your argument and have taken the kids back to ours. I know how much you hated it when Mum and Dad argued- if you remember that-Natalie was getting quite upset. We'll keep them overnight if you need us to. Listen to Kry Alex, he did have his reasons. Love Fox._They arrived back at their house and got out of the car.

* * *

"You live HERE!" Jesse asked, astonished

"Yes, do you like it?" Scully asked

"Yeah! It's gigantanormus!"

"C'mon, it's getting cold out here!"

They made their way inside and hung up their coats.

"Drinks?"

"Yes please." Natalie replied

"What do you have?" Jesse asked

"OJ, milk, coke, beer..." Mulder answered jokingly

Jesse sniggered "Beer please!"

"Aren't you a little young for that!"

"Yes!" He laughed "May I have some orange juice please?"

"Sure. C'mon, my manly friend!" Mulder high fived him and they disappeared in the direction of the kitchen.

"Auntie Dana..?" Natalie whispered

"Yes honey?"

"I'm scared."

"Oh sweetie! Why?"

"What if Mommy and Daddy never stop shouting?"

"They will, don't worry! You can stay here until they do!"

"For reals?"

"For reals."

Natalie hugged Scully the best she could around her expanded waistline "Thank you."

"That's fine honey!"

"Ouch!" She yelped

"What is it?"

"You're tummy PUNCHED me!"

"Oh, sorry, it was the baby."

"What?"

"Here." She pressed the small girls hand against her stomach "See?"

"Whoa!" Natalie grinned at her "He's kicking me!"

"He?"

"Yeah 'he'."

"Okay then, why do think it's a boy?"

"Cos he kicks a lot!" She giggled

"That it does." Scully agreed with her

"Can we do colouring now?"

"Sure." They sat down at the table with some paper each and the crayons between them.

* * *

Mulder and Jesse came back into the room to find Scully and Natalie colouring and chatting happily, there was a knock on the door. Mulder answered it and stood aside to allow Sam and Krychek to enter.

"Hi kids."

"Mom!" Jesse ran at her, hugging her tightly

"Hey baby!" She hugged him back

Krychek walked over to where Scully and Natalie had been colouring "You got a hug for your old dad."

Natalie looked at him "Are you and Mommy still going to shout?"

"No baby, we're not. I'm sorry."

"Okay." She jumped of the chair and clutched his leg. He picked her up and hugged her close. Scully walked over to Mulder, he slipped an arm around her waist and they watched the scene before them.


	19. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**A/N: **I can't believe I forgot to post this! I thought I had, 'till my friend mentioned I hadn't updated in a while... Me=Idiot...

A late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all! Enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 19 - MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Scully blinked wearily as Mulder roused her gently.

"Morning sleepyhead!" He grinned at her, in a way she found FAR too cheerful for the early hour.

"...what...time...is...it..?"

"5:17am."

"What the fuck?" She groaned, burying her face back in the pillow

"Language Scully! You'll give the baby ideas!"

"Fuck off!" She moaned, shoving his hands away

"But it's CHRISTMAS!"

"But it's 5:17am!"

"5:18am now."

She raised her head and glared the best she could "Fine," she huffed "Give me ten more minutes."

"Yes! You're the best wife ever Scully!"  
"I know. 10 minutes."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"10 MINUTES!"

"Ok-ayyy!" He mock huffed and slipped off the bed and out of the room, flicking the coffee pot on the way past. Exactly 10 minutes later he appeared at her bedside, steaming mug off coffee to hand.

She took it and sipped gratefully, "Thanks Mulder."

"That's okay, can we open the presents now?"

"Okay, let's go then." She pretended to be exasperated. She placed her mug on the bedside table and waved her arm in Mulder's direction. He grasped it and helped her out of bed. They made their way into the sitting room where the Christmas tree Scully had insisted on buying was stood. It was easily 8 feet tall and over 5 feet wide ad the widest part. They had decorated it together, with Scully only being able decorate the part at arm level, because she couldn't stretch or bend down.

She flopped down on the sofa, having wrapped her robe around herself on the way through. Mulder sat on the floor, by her feet, and passed up her presents. After almost an hour they got down to the last few, the ones to and from each other.

"Here you go." He handed her a large, thin, badly wrapped green and red present.

"Thank you." She kissed him on the top of the head and tore at the paper. A bit of silver were exposed as more of the paper was removed. With another couple of tears the remainder of the paper fell way showing the photo frame he had bought her. It was about 12" across, by 8". It had 6 small slots and 2 large, all filled. The small were all portrait and the larger ones were landscape. In one of the small spaces there was a picture of Scully, Bill, Charlie and Melissa. Bill must have been aboout 21, Melissa 18, Scully 16 and Charlie 13. They were in a park somewhere, Bill was smiling more that Mulder had ever seen him do before and was giving Charlie a piggy-back. Melissa had her arms slung around Scully and was grinning. Scully on the other hand was looking at something in the distance and was looking absolutely stunning in the most unintentional and natural way, which is what had drawn Mulder to the picture. In some of the other spaces there were pictures of Maggie and Ahab, Baby Matty and Queequeg, before his meeting with the alligator. In the two large slots there was a picture of them at their wedding, arms around each others waists, grinning madly and laughing happily. Monica had taken the picture without their knowledge then emailed it to him, 'feeling' that he might have some use for it. In the other large space, there was a sonogram they'd gotten a couple of days ago, which clearly showed the gender of their child.

"Ohmygodness, it's beautiful, thank you."

"I'm just glad you like it."

"I love it." She confirmed

"Here," He handed her a squishy parcel

"Thanks."

"It's sort of for both of us…"

"Huh…oh…" She looked at the skimpy scrap of silk "I see…"

"I thought once the baby's a few months old, we could leave 'em with your Mom, or my Mom for the weekend and…have our honeymoon…"

"That's a great idea," Her eyes sparkled "That's very…thoughtful."

He grinned smugly, "Thoughtful, that's my middle name."

"Sure. That's yours." She pointed to a dark green present, much better wrapped and fastened with a gold bow. With two sharp tugs, he pulled the paper away revealing two things. The first was a bag containing his old Indian Guide uniform.

"Your dad kept it, I thought you'd want to know, It was the topmost box, and nowhere near as dusty as the others..."

"Thank you... It means a lot..." His eyes were wet.

"I'm happy I could do this for you."

The sat in silence for a few moments as Mulder ran his fingers over the old fabric, recalling fond memories of father/son time he had spent with his dad, and made a silent vow to spend time with their child. She had also bought him two tickets for a Knicks game.

"You and me, TO THE KNICKS!" He hugged her tight, kissing ever inch of her face he could reach.

"Wrong. Look at the date."

"15 July...199...8?"

"Yup, I thought you could take the baby..."

"Yeah! That'll be great! Daddy/Baby bonding time! And they do those little Knicks T-Shirts!"

"Yes they do," She smiled down at her husband, who was more of a big kid that an adult.

* * *

The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Mulder yelled

"Too late!" She replied, snagging it off the cradle "Hello? Charlie! Oh wow, it's great to hear from you! How are you?" She laughed at his reply and wandered into the kitchen where Mulder was wrestling with a turkey. She raised an eyebrow and carried on talking "News? Well yes, I do actually."

Mulder turned around to listen. "Who is it?" He mouthed.

"Charlie." She mouthed back.

He blanched slightly, she shook her head at him and repressed a burst of laughter.

"Let's see then, well...I married Mulder..." Her smile grew even wider at his reply "Funny Charlie, really funny...actually there is something else you should know, you're going to be an uncle again. No! Not Bill and Tara you idiot! Me, me and Mulder...oh fuck off!" She was smiling so much, Mulder was worried her face would split "Yes Charlie, I love you too...Yeah, alright then." She handed Mulder the phone, "He wants to speak to you."

If it was possible, Mulder paled further.

"Don't worry, he won't bite." She insisted

He nodded slowly and took the phone "Uh, hello?"

"Hello Mulder, how you doing?"

"Fine thanks, you?"

"I'm good, now I heard things, about you."

"Bill." Mulder sighed

"Yes, well he's an ass, and I don't care about what he thinks. He hates everybody."

"That makes me feel slightly better, but we get on better now."

"What did you do! To get him not to hate you?"

"We found out we had some things in common..."

"What things?"

"Uh, we both have had to use IVF to have children, an it didn't go down well with your Mom, it united us I suppose..."

"I'll bet Dana's pleased about that." Charlie replied happily.

"Very."

"That's good, she hasn't been happy in a while, not until she started working with you anyways, she was never a very happy person..."

"As long as she's happy I'm happy. God, that sounded corny!"

"Yes it did," Charlie agreed "But it sounded sincere too, look after her Mulder, she's the only sister I have left, and between you and me, she's always been my favorite sibling."

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." He grinned "Nice talking to you Charlie, I'll pass you back to Dana now."

"Okay, thanks."

He handed her the phone, "Merry Christmas Scully."

She took it "Thanks." She replied dryly

"Anytime Scully." He grinned

* * *

"So what do you want to do now?" Mulder asked "Our turkey is in the oven, the table is set."

"Well..." She pondered for a moment, then produced a tray of mince pies.

"Okay then, anything else?"

"Mmm...oh, yes!" She foraged in the fridge for a moment, then came back clutching a can of whipped can as her prize.

"I went shopping, saw this and thought of you."

"Thought of me, eh?" He leered

"Yep," She pulled the cap off, shook the can a squirted a line of the white fluff onto her finger "Wanna help me with this?" She murmured alluringly.

"Very much so," He took her finger gently in her mouth and sucked, running his tongue up and down her finger, checking for any traces he may have missed.

She pulled her finger away and wandered backward, in the vague vicinity of their bedroom "Care to assist me further, Agent Mulder?"

"Mmm..." He groaned "Anytime." He followed her into the bedroom.


	20. Colton Appears and Stuff

**A/N: **Here you go, enjoy! I spent an hour writing it and it isn't great but I wanted to update. I hope it hasn't been done** too** many times before, if you think it has been, sorry! Please review, go on, the buttons calling youuuuuuuuuu!

* * *

Chapter 20 - Colton Appears and Stuff...

Scully walked past the security guard who raised his eyebrows when he caught sight of her new figure "Hello Agent Scully,"

"Hi Carl," She greeted him, breezed past him trough the arch. It beeped loudly and she sighed.

"Sorry." He pulled out his 'wand' and waved it over her, before finding the offending piece of metal, at the back of her neck "I thought you had that piece of buckshot removed?"

"I did, it's some experimental treatment, it's complicated."

"Uh-hu..." He appeared sceptical

"A.D. Skinner knows all about it."

"Oh, sorry again Agent Scully, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Thanks, Carl."

She smiled and left him to the large group of tourists who were waiting for a tour rather impatientially and took the elevator to the 6th floor but decided to go see Skinner first. The other Agents in the lift exanchanged curious glaces but she ignored them. Over 5 years on the x-files had made her imune to stares and muttered comments. She exited the lift and halfway along the corridoor to Skinner's office Tom Colton grabbed hold of her wrist and spun her round to face all the people stood round the water cooler.

"What?" She asked impatiently

"Oooh" Colton sneered "Been busy have we?"

She rolled her eyes at him "Let me go."

"What, will Spooky come save you then? Or does he want to know as much as everyone else?"

"Know what?" She asked boredly

"Who's kid you're having. So what does Spooky think about all of this? Or does he think the aliens did it to you?" the other men chuckled

"Don't call him Spooky."

"Oooh! Still gonna protect him are we? So how are you gonna look after a baby and work for the FBI huh?"

"That is none of your buisness and I said let me go!"

"Oooh!" They all chorused like little schoolboys

She glared at them all and a few of the men recoiled slightly.

"So then Dana," Colton started emphasing her first name "Off to see Spooky are we? Good litttle pair aren't they Mr and Mrs Spooky." A few of his friends tittered nervously.

"Shut up Colton,"

"Did we hit a nerve Mrs Spooky?"

"I said let go of me," She yelled twisting Coltons wrist round till she heard a snap, then hit him the stomach, and once he was hunched over she slammed her elbow into his back "And my name is not Mrs Spooky its Mrs Mulder!" with that she stormed off, leaving him sprawled on the floor.

"AGENT SCULLY!" Skinner yelled, as he caught the scence in front of him. Colton was still laying on the floor, clutching his stomach, while Scully was walking towards his office.

"Sir?" She turned, "Can I help you?"

"Did you see what happened to Colton?"

"I-" She was cut off

"She did it to him!" One of his friends yelped, then shrank back against the wall at the cold glare she shot in his directions.

"I did nothing wrong. I don't know what you," She looked over at Colton's friend "Saw, but I very doubt Colton will colaborate it."

"Scully, come with me." Skinner murmured, grasping her elbow and dragging her to his office "Why?"

"He insulted Mulder, I've grown tired of it."

"He'll get you fired."

"No he won't."

"Why shouldn't he?"

"Because I know Colton, he's proud. He won't want to admit that he got hit by a girl. Espicially a short, pregnant girl."

"Ah..." Skinner muttered "I see."

"I'm sorry if I've caused any inconvinience for you."

"Don't worry about it, you're right."

She smiled at him and looked around the room, seeming somewhat ainxous.

"Was there anything else Scully?"

"Uh, yes, Mulder and I were wondering if you wanted to come for dinner sometime..."

"That would be...nice."

"Okay, next weekend?"

"Sure,"

"7:00pm okay with you?"

He flicked through the heavy, leather-bound diary on his desk, "Brilliant."

"Well, I'll see you then sir."

"Are you going home now?"

"No, I'm going to go see Mulder now."

"Try to stay out of trouble Scully,"

"Dana now sir."

"Fair enough, Dana. Walter to you."

"See you Walter." She grinned and left his office, leaving him slightly shellshocked. He had never thought he would be on firat name terms with Dana Scully, who had spent many a times in his office, a glint in her eye that suggested she was mentally killing him right at that moment, whilst trying valiantly to make her partner's theories sound remotely rational. How things had changed.

* * *

"Care to take me to lunch?" She asked, in a terrifyingly accurate British accent.

"Wha? Huh?" He span round quickly, knocking a stack of papers to the floor in his hast.

She sniggered and stepped into the familiar office.

"Oh thank god!" He breathed.

"Still keeping you down here?"

"Yeah, Skinner wants me to stay till you officially resign."

"Worse things have happened."

"I suppose, it just doesn't hold the same interest for me anymore, I know what happened to Samantha, she's alive, you're alive...We've lost a few people along the way but it's over now."

"That's reasurring, I was never sure if you meant it, or whether you'd always be wishing you were here."

"Never, I'd always rather be with you."

She grinned and hugged him "Skiner's coming for dinner next weekend."

"That'll be nice I suppose."

"Yeah."

"Do you like this?"

"Like what?"

"Married life?"

"...Yes. Yes, I do."

"Really? Even the mundane little things?"

"...I miss this. I miss the feeling of happiness I used to get stepping into this office every day, knowing that I wasn't alone."

"But you're never alone now..." He pulled away and looked at her, his face crumpled up in confusion.

"Exactly, coming to work everyday was like a meal to the starving, a drink to the thirsty, company to the lonely and most I suppose, love to the loveless."

"You really felt like that?"

"Yes, it was like my whole world was grey and you came and painted it in bright coulours, I spent most of my evenings alone...then when I came to work we didn't even have to talk, there was somebody else here with me, you."

"Whoa, Scully, I never knew."

"I never told you." She stepped foreward and pressed a small kiss to his lips then settled herself in his embrace.

They stood in the middle of what was once the centre of their relationship, locked in each others embrace, the door open, allowing anyone who walked past to see them.

Scully smiled up at him as he leant down for one final kiss, they had been out for lunch and Mulder was already about an hour late back from his lunch break, being the senior and only agent it didn't really matter, unless someone was waiting for him.

"Bye," He said softly

"See you at home."

"Love you."

"We love you too." She smiled at him and pulled out of the car park and away from the Hoover Building. Mulder sighed and walked back inside, he very much doubted he would be getting much work done that afternoon.

* * *

Scully grinned widely when she heard a car pull into the drive. She poked her head around the kitchen door, and waited for the door to open. It didn't. She walked into the sitting room. The bell rang. She shook her head; he had left his keys at home! She pulled back the latch as a thought clicked into her mind. How did he drive home without any keys? She pulled the door back quickly, her skin prickling in confusion. Skinner stood in the doorway, and opened his mouth. He began to speak but she couldn't hear him, only see his mouth move in slow motion.

"Wha...what happened to him..?" She whispered, practically holding herself up with the door.

"A bullet caught his arm, nicked a vein, he's stable."

"Why didn't you call me? When did it happen?"

"About half an hour ago. I'm so sorry Dana, I'll give you a lift down there."

"You don't drive fast enough."

"I stick to the speed limits, I doubt you will, come with me."

"...Fine." She slipped her shoes on, grabbed a jacket and ran to his car.

Once at the hospital Scully dashed into the building and up to a nurses station, "Fox Mulder."

"Uh..." The woman tapped a few keys lazily.

"Fox Mulder, bullet wound."

"Okay..." She pressed a few more buttons.

"Please!"

"Okay! Okay..." She pushed on another key with her perfectly manicured fingernails '_she probably does that rather than do anything constructive_' Scully thought angrily.

"Who are you?"

"Dana Scully FBI." She showed her the badge she had found in her coat pocket.

"Sorry only family."

"I _am_ family."

The woman looked at her sceptically, they looked nothing alike and didn't have the same surname "Really..."

"Yes really!" She cried exasperatedly "I'm his wife!"

"Dana _Scully_ you said your name was..."

"Yes, I kept my own name, now let me see him!"

"Please keep your voice down ma'am."

"I apologise." Skinner walked up behind her, and went for his badge "Don't bother, she did't care about mine."

"I'm Assistant Director, she might listen to me." He pulled it out and tapped on the receptionists desk "Ma'am?"

"Yes, are you _family _too?"

"No, but I am Assistant Director of the FBI, is that good enough for you?"

"Uh, yes...room 261 go right on in."

"Thank you," He smiled at her and dragged Scully down the corridor.

"Thanks, Si-Walter."

"Anytime." They came to a halt outside room 261, she pulled his chart out of the fixture on the wall and scanned it quickly. He had lost quite a lot of blood, but was stable. She sighed a sigh of relief and turned to Skinner.

"He'll be fine, home in a couple of days."

"Thank god," Skinner let out a puff of air "I'll wait out here for you."

"Thanks again Walter," She smiled worriedly

"It's fine, it's fine, go in and see him then!"

Scully opened the door and stepped inside. Mulder was dressed in a pale blue hospital gown and was dozing, a bandage round the top of his right arm. She sat down on one of the hospital chairs and took his hand, it was warm and she let herself smile. It was a good sign.


	21. Fun at the Hospital

Chapter 21 - Recovery

Mulder opened his eyes wearily, he could feel some pressure on his chest and his arm hurt, but the feeling hadn't come back properly in his fingers or toes yet. He tried to wiggle them and failed. The pressure on his chest moved and he caught sight of a flash of red. Scully, he sighed, she was here, he was alright. He wiggled his fingers again, this time successfully grazing the exposed skin of her arm. She stirred slightly and he stilled his movements. Sure enough she fell back into a deep slumber. God she must have been worried, he thought to himself, damn him! He'd made a pact with himself not to hurt her anymore, but he had. She stirred again, this time fully waking, she sat up and yawned, then stretched, her shirt riding up and revealing the pale white skin of her stomach, he itched to touch it and dragged his fingers, which felt as heavy as lead over to her, just managing to let them trail along her velvet-soft sides. She flinched and looked down at him.

"You're awake," She murmured, reaching across and pressing the call button "How do you feel?"

"Not too bad, bullet?"

"Yeah, Skinner said you got clipped by one on your way out of the Hoover building, apparently someone was pissed off and didn't like how happy you looked."

"Joy," He sighed "Was it bad?"

"Not really, you've had worse, it nicked the artery though, you lost quite a lot of blood."

"Oh..."

"You scared me." She whispered, almost to herself.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm tough."

"I know, but I'm still sorry."

"Thanks. I'm just glad you're okay, I thought Skinner was you, I couldn't understand why you didn't let yourself in."

"Well, at least you weren't in your underwear, a surprise after work."

She grinned "For Skinner anyway."

He smiled back, "He'd have passed out!"

"I' not that big! Am I?"

"No, I meant he's had a crush on you for years."  
"HE'S WHAT?"

"You didn't know? He's always had a thing for you, not many of the male agent haven't!"

"You're exaggerating!"

"No, you don't want to know how much I've been offered for a naked picture of you!"

"Why did they think you could get one?"

"They've always thought we were together, remember?"

"Yeah I suppose, how much?"

"$350."

"Whoa!" She gasped

"Everybody want s naked pictures of you Scully!"

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Do you want a naked picture of me?" She grinned

"Hell yeah!" His eyes flashed

"Right answer." He pressed a kiss to his lips, but broke it off after about 10 seconds, not wanting to do him any more harm. He pretended to be put out, but let his hand rest on her stomach, and was rewarded with a couple of fierce kicks.

"Little boxer." She smirked.

"Little ballerina." He countered

Finally the nurse appeared, disrupting their conversation.

"How do you feel Mr. Mulder?" She asked, taking note of his pulse on her clipboard.

"Not too bad,"

"Does your arm hurt?"

"A bit, I can cope though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep,"

"Can I get you anything?"

"Would you mind getting me some juice for my wife?"

"Mulder, I'm fine."

"Shut it Scully, you need to drink."

"Alright, alright." She conceded

"Okay sir." The nurse left, reappearing a few minutes later with a bottle of Tropicana.

"Thank you," They both said "Nurse...Hicks." Mulder added.

"It's fine." She replied before leaving.

Mulder tossed her the bottle, she caught it with ease and twisted the lid, cracking the seal, she pulled the cap away and drank half the bottle in one "Hmm?" She tipped the bottle in his direction.

"I'm good."

She finished it and threw it in the waste basket on the other side of the room.

"And she scores!" He said in a commentator voice. She rolled her eyes and grinned at him, he was pretty much back to normal.

"When can I leave?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure, I think you should stay another night, just in case."

"Will you go home?"

"What? No, I need to check you're alright!"

"I'll stay if you go home. Sleep, I'll be fine."

"...Okay..." She agreed sullenly.

"Cheer up, you can have Skinner over to keep you company."

"Funny," She sighed "Just behave, I don't want a call saying you've done something stupid."

"When have I done anything stupid?"

She raised her eyebrows "Do you want me to answer that?"

"In a hospital."

She raised her eyebrows higher, so they were almost merged with her hair "Well, you did try to lure a pidgeon into your room."

"That was irrisponsible, not stupid."

"Oh, right." She replied sarcastically "You also orginised a crutches and wheelchair race with the rest of patients, then crashed into a wall, breaking your sprained wrist."

"...So..."

"So, behave, for my sakes, so I can sleep without worry, well added worry."

"I promise."

"Thank you."

"That's okay, now go on home, I'll bet you didn't sleep well last night."

"I'm fi-fin-fine." She yawned, giving away her fatigue.

"Go home Scully, I'll be alright, come and collect me tomorrow."

She ignored him "I'll be back at 4pm, I love you."

"I love you to," He squeezed her hand "Now go."

She left the room, with one final glance over her shoulder. He waved his hand and smiled.

"How is he?" Skinner asked walking up to her.

"Much better, almost back to normal, he's promised to stay here and behave if I go home."

"That's good, let's go."

"Thanks Walter."

"I'm your friend...right? I'm here to help."

She smiled up at him "Definately."

"Come on then, I'll drop by later if you want another lift up."

"It's fine I'll drive myself."

"No you won't," Skinner unlocked his car and opened her door for her.

"Thanks," She replied, getting in and pulling the seatbelt across herself.

She woke up again around 2pm after a 4 hour nap, she yawned and stretched, before getting up and putting the kettle on and getting a mug out of the cupboard. She snagged a teabag from the jar and tossed it into the mug. Mulder had bought it for her for Christmas after her abduction. It was bright yellow with a cartoon alien on it. She smiled dreamily to herself and rested her hand on her abdomen and rubbed softly, where Mulder had laid his hand earlier that day. She hadn't thought she could ever get more worried about him, but apparently admitting how they felt about each other had opened another flood gate of terror and distress. She poured the water over her teabag and waited, occasionally stirring it, off in deep thought. They still hadn't thought about names properly...they had the sex but hadn't decided yet. After scooping the teabag out of the mug and flinging it into the bin she picked up their list of names. The paper flapped cooling between her fingers and she looked at the final few, she wasn't sure about any of them. Sipping from her drink carefully she folded the list and stuffed it into her pocket. She stood still, the house was silent. It was bizarre being there alone, she had got used to his presence in a way that she'd promised herself that she never would. She had promised her self that she would always be inderpendant, never need someone else to complete her, but she did. She missed him more than she ever thought she could, and the worry about his condition knawed at her heart. Medically she knew it was barely a scratch compared to some of his previous injuries, but she was still scared for him. She shook her head, she was being stupid. Drinking the rest of her tea, she wandered back into their bedroom and picked up the extenion. She dialed Skinner's number and waited, pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Hello?"

"Walter, it's me."

"Dana, how are you?"

"Good thanks, would you, uh mind dropping me at the hospital?"

"Sure, I'll come get you in half an hour."

"Thanks."

"S'okay, did you sleep?"

"Yeah, whats going on with the bureau?"

"They're gonna give him two weeks with full pay, starting monday."

"Two weeks! For a little nick?"

"I may have pulled a few strings. Whats the point of being Assistant Director is you can't use it to your advantage."

Scully paused for a moment, touched "Thank you, that's very kind."

"Yeah, yeah," He brushed her thanks off "I'll see you in half an hour."

"Bye."

"Goodbye Dana." He hung up.

She dropped her robe, and pulled a t-shirt over her head. Grabbing a long cardigan, she wandered back into the kitchen and dug a yogurt out of the fridge. After a bit more poking around she dicovered a bag of Gummi Bears. She decided to smuggle them in as Mulder was probably craving something crappy already. By the time she had finished her breakfast, and pulled on some flat pumps Skinner was outside the house. She locked the house and walked out to him.

She stepped inside room 216, where Mulder was propped up against a few pillows.

"Hey," She murmured

"Hi," He replied glumly

"What's up?"

"They ran out of Jello."

"Oh dear god no!" She smirked at him "Will these help?" She tossed the bag of Gummi Bears at him.

"Thank you so much!" He tore open the bag, threw a couple of them into his mouth and chomped furiously.

"Anytime." She grinned at him. He looked up at her smiled, then passed her three clear Gummi Bears.

"Your favourite."

"Thank you." She chewed on one thoughtfully.

"How do you feel? Did you get any sleep, or did the little one keep you up?"

"No, I slept well, it appears the little one was as tired as I was."

They sat in silence for a few moments, then Mulder placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth while she pressed her body up against his. He snaked his hand under her shirt and unclasped her bra. She moaned softly as he ran his long fingers over her breast.

"Not here Mulder." She murmured "Anyone could walk in!"

"So?"

"So anyone could be Skinner."

"Oh, fair point."

"Yeah." She slid out of bed and walked over to the door. She drew back the small curtain that covered the little window on the door, then pushed a chair underneath the door handle. Then she slid back on top of the bed next to Mulder.

"I'm surprised at you Agent Scully."

"Yeah, yeah..." She grinned, then pressed her lips to his.

He ran his tongue around her mouth, tasting every little space, whilst slipping his hands back under her shirt. She placed her hands on his ass and pulled her mouth away from his. She moved it to his ear and began nibbling gently, causing him to let a groan out from the back of his throat, between his lips.

Mulder began to pull her jeans down imaptiently, as she hurridly pushed his hospital gown up around his chest. He managed to pull her underwear down and pressed a quick kiss to her mouth, before flipping her onto her back. He slid two of his fingers inside of her and massaged gently. She writhed with pleasure, and moaned quietly when he rubbed his fingers over her clit. He carried on dipping then caressing her core, whilst her moans became increasingly frenzied. He eventually removed his fingers and licked them, one at a time before gently thrusting himself into her. She gasped and her eyes sprung open, he pressed kisses to her collar bone as he sped up his rhythm, getting added enjoyment out of her pleasure. He could feel the pressure building inside of himself, and thrust even faster, ready for the release. She cried out, pressing her face into his shoulder to muffle her screams, while he bit down on a pillow. He collapsed, spent, on top of her, careful to prop himself up on one arm (his good one) so not to crush the baby.

"Dear God..." She murmured happily

"Yeah..." His eyes began to droop

"You can't fall asleep!" She hissed, "We've got to clean you up before the nurse gets here!"

"Oh crap." He muttered rolling onto his back. She slid out of the bed and grabbed a bowel out from under the bed, she filled it up with warm water and grabbed a wash-cloth. She gently began caressing his dick with the cloth, cleaning him. He slet out a sharp cry of surprise when she allowed her nails to scrape along his length. She grinned wickedly at him and went back to her washing. After another couple of teasing minutes, she wrung out the cloth for a final time and poured the water away. Then she straightened his gown and fixed the sheets, she pulled the chair away from the door and sat down, a sarified smile still gracing her features.


	22. Dinner at 7pm

**A/N: **Hey y'all :P Another short chapter, sorry, been busy, but I'm off for half term now so I update quicker :) This is sort of a filler chapter, shit shall get real, real soon...

Enjoy, and review please. Thanks to those that already have, it's like life blood.

* * *

  
Chapter 22 - Dinner at 7pm

Skinner knocked softly on the door at 6:48pm. He had arrived early. Force of habit. And sat in his car or 10 minutes and had eventually given in. After a couple of seconds the door was flung open and Mulder ushered him inside.

"We were wondering when you'd get out of the car." He grinned at his boss

"I was early."

"Scully factored for that. She had you all figured out. Beer?"

"Thanks. How have you been?"

"Fantastic! Thanks for the time off, Scully's enjoyed having me all to herself if you know what I mean." Mulder replied in hushed tones.

"I can hear you honey." Scully called from the kitchen, causing Mulder to grin.

"Sorry." He called back "When's dinner?"

"In about an hour." She walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on teatowel. She ignored Skinner's outstretched hand and hugged him tight, pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, then proceeded to smack Mulder's arm.

"Ow!" He yelled

"Baby." She laughed

"Sir, did you see that? She just assaulted a fellow agent."

"I didn't see it. Sorry Mulder."

"Great, you're both ganging up on me."

"You two used to gang up on me." Skinner pointed out

"So..." Mulder trailed off "I'll go get you a beer."

"Thanks, how are you feeling Scully?"

"Dana. And I'm fine thanks, I haven't been getting much sleep though, Junior has decided to inherit Mulder's sleep patterns."

"As they're his sleep patterns, get him to do the midnight feeds."

They grinned conspiratorially "Nah, he sleeps like a log now, says it's to do with feeling safe. I say it's because he can feel me up and blame slumber."

Skinner raised his eyebrows "By the way, the news of your marriage has spread around the bureau like wildfire. I heard at least 6 agents talk about beating Mulder up to try and split you up on my way out alone."

"Very funny sir,"

"I'm not joking. I think half the male agents, even the married ones were after you. They were just scared of Mulder. They still are, but he isn't around to hear at the moment."

"Is he really that threatening?"

"Yes. You were always worse though, especially after Colton. Apparently more people heard about it than I would have liked. He's a laughing stock."

"Good," She grinned "He was an ass."

"I thought he was your friend."

"So did I, then he gave me reason to change my mind."

"Fair enough, I remember the academy; most of the agents I studied with are asses."

"Did you ever have a partner Walter?"

"Yeah, that's why I cut you and Mulder so much slack."

"Really! What were they like?"

"Danny, was his name. He was brilliant. He could get anyone to confess, he was such a nice guy that anyone would tell him anything." Skinner sighed "He was killed when we on a case. There were this family who had murdered at least 20 people between them, me and Danny took another five agents with us. They were ready for us, and shot two agents. We got them and Danny yelled at me to get the injured ones outside, and I listened. I got the other agents outside and heard a shot. When I got back they had got him. He had bled to death before the ambulance even arrived."

"Jesus I'm sorry Walter."  
"That's okay, it was bad at the time, but I'm over it, well over it." He smiled sadly at her

"Christ, that must have been horrific. I don't know what I'd have done if something happened to Mulder!"

"It never would have, you two were always too careful around each other for that."

"What?"

"You two always cared about the others safety more than your own, it was good for us, less paperwork."

"Glad to be of help."

"Here you go." Mulder handed him a de-capped beer.

"Cheers." Skinner took a long swig, then placed the bottle on a coaster "So Dana, what have you made for us?"

"Spaghetti."

"Great." He sighed "I've missed home-cooked food."

"How is Sharon? We thought you'd got back together." Mulder asked, confused

"So do I, she left me, for some guy she met at work. Last I heard they got married."

"Shit Skinner, tough break!"

"Yeah, I know, but I did mistreat her, she deserved better than to have to share her husband with his work."

"Ouch."

Scully left them to their man talk and stirred the spaghetti sauce thoughtfully, poor Walter, we need to invite him round more, he deserved it after all they crap they had put him through.

20 minutes later she carried a bowl of steaming sauce into the dining room "Dinner!" She called, and heard Mulder's woop of joy, and Walter's laugh. Mulder bounded into the room and pecked Scully on the cheek, Walter trailed in behind him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Dana, you're husband has some serious problems, if he didn't tell you about them before you got married, you could sue."

"Yeah, but he warned me."

"Ah well, too bad."

"I know."

"I feel insulted." Mulder interjected

"Get over it," She pinched his ass "And get the spaghetti would you." She grinned wickedly and sat down.

Mulder passed around the bowels of ice cream.

"Thanks." Skinner was smiling properly for the longest time either one of them had ever seen him. He was enjoying the evening very much, more than he'd expected to. In the previous years he hadn't learnt much personally about either agent, they had both always been very guarded about their emotions.

"So Dana, when is this little one due."

She grinned "March 3rd. Not too long now."

"I always wondered what it would be like to have kids." He said wistfully.

"Why didn't you, if you don't mind me asking." Mulder quizzed

"At first Sharon and I were young, too young really, we didn't want them. Then I went to Vietnam, and wasn't in a fit state to even consider kids for a few years, then Quantico. Then I suppose we decided to save up for a house, we didn't have enough money for a few years, then my work at the FBI really took off, and then our marriage began to fall apart."

Mulder patted him on the back "Tough break."

"Yeah," Skinner agreed

"You do realise, by coming here tonight, you've been enlisted as a potential baby-sitter/relative."

"Huh?"

"You've looked out for us over the years, we trust you, and we think you'd be a great role model for our child. Both our fathers are dead, you'd make a great substitute, if you wouldn't mind."

"...T...thank you..."

"You'd be doing us an honour."

"Wow."

They grinned at each other.

"Coffee?"

"Please." Skinner followed Scully into the kitchen.

She was pouring water into three mugs when she gasped.

"Dana?" Skinner was by her side in an instant.

"The baby just kicked, it still catches me off-guard sometimes."

"Oh,"

"Would you?" She gestured to her stomach.

"Yes." He stretched his hand out tentatively. She grabbed it and placed it on her stomach.

"See."

"That is truly amazing."

"I know."

She handed him a mug, then moved - still somewhat gracefully - back into the sitting room.

"You are one lucky man Mulder."

"I know." He dropped a kiss on her crown.

* * *

**A/N2: **Like I said, it's all gonna get interesting soon - longer chapters I promise. Hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, yada yada... :P


	23. Happy Birthday Scully

**A/N: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SCULLY! :P I hope you all enjoy this quick update, I've been soooo busy I didn't have time to make it long, but I could add a part two if ya all want..? :)

BTW - Mini Reyes, I shall add some DRR for you soon (can you see I've already started laying the foundations :P)

PLEASE REVIEW

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

Chapter 23 - Happy Birthday, Scully!

Scully awoke to the smell of bacon frying. She smiled and began to sit up.

"Don't even think about getting up!" Mulder yelled from the kitchen.

She shook her head softly and slumped back down.

A few minutes later he walked into the room carrying a plate of food.

"Happy birthday Scully." He kissed her cheek and sat down in bed beside her.

"Thank you!" She grinned and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Thank you." He countered, sitting the plate on his lap and cutting up the food.

"I think we need to come up with names Mulder, I know we have a list, but we need to shorten it, we don't have that much time left."

"Yeah, I'll grab it, you eat."

"Kay."

He returned under a minute later with their sheet of paper - previously stuck to the fridge.

"Right, well we know the gender, but they said they were only about 80% sure."

"We'll chose names for both genders."

"Okay. Boys first?"

"Sure. Well first name: Daniel."

"Meh," She shrugged "Old professor of mine." Let's not mention our...relationship.

"Okay, is that a good thing."

"Not really,"

"Oh, right, next name: Sam."

"Samantha? I like that."

"Same. On the final list."

"Mark?"

"High school boyfriend."

"Oh, fair enough, Edward."

"NO!"

"What? Oh, Ed Jerse."

"I was thinking of Eddie Van Blundht. With the silent 'h'."

"Edward is a definite no then. William?"

"Like our fathers."

"Yeah."

"I like that. What about you?"

"Me too. List." He scribbled it down. "David?"

"No."

"Marvin."

"Like the Martian?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Luke?"

"...No."

"I give up! You try!"

She shrugged "Uh, Rhys?"

"Yeah. I like that."

"Landon."

"That too."

"Tarquin."

He stared at her as if she'd grown another head.

"I was kidding!"

"Oh, Kyle?"

They carried on in the same way until Scully had finished eating.

"So, girls names?"

"Let's save something for later!" She grinned at him "Thank you, this is the best birthday ever!"

"Scully, it's 8:30am."

"You're here with me, I know it'll be great!"

"Well I must live up to that then, we're going to your Mom's house for lunch."

"What?"

"She wants to see you, and it'll be good for you two to start repairing your relationship. I suppose, and Bill will be there."

"Fine." She couldn't suppress a small smile "Shower Mulder?"

"What? I've already ha...Oh...yes, I'll be there in a minute."

She grinned at him flirtatiously "Don't keep me waiting."

He nearly ran after her into the bathroom.

They arrived at Maggie Scully's house by 11am. Scully was just about to open the car door when Mulder leant across and stopped her.

"Wait, I want to give you your present here."

"I thought you gave me your present earlier?" Her eyes flashed

"I've got another one."

"Okay."

He smiled nervously at her and dug around in his pocket for a little while, before producing a small black box. She raised an eyebrow as he opened it and presented it to her. Inside was a small silver locket in the shape of a heart. It was smooth on the back but the front was studded with different colour jems. He pointed some individual ones out.

"Amethyst: your birthstone. Aquamarine: The baby's. Peridot: For the month we got together. Sapphire: When we got engaged. Topaz: Our wedding day."

"Oh wow Mulder, It's stunning!"

He took her cross off and slid the locket on next to it, then reclasped it.

"Thank you." She whispered and snuck a quick kiss.

"DANA! HURRY UP!"

"CHARLIE!" She screamed and got out of the car as fast as she could (which wasn't very fast)

"Hey sis!"

She hugged him the best she could, then pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Hey Mulder!" He shook Mulder's hand, once his sister had released him.

"Hey!"

"You organised this!"

"It's your birthday Scully, I'm making up for all the ones I missed while we were partners."

"That's quite a few."

"You haven't been inside yet."

"Huh? What?"

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside

"What's going on!"

"DANA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all chorused.

"Oh my god..." She murmured "You got everyone!"

"How many missed birthdays does this make up for?"

"All of them!"

"Whoa really? I was aiming for three."

She grinned up at him "Really. Thank you so much!"

"Your Mom helped too."

"Thank you Mom!" She called out and Maggie came running over

"That's okay dear...how long...do you, uh have left..?"

"Just over a week."

"Wonderful!" She smiled and Scully kissed her on the cheek

"Come and see some people," Mulder pulled her into a group of people. There was Skinner and Monica along with some man she'd never seen before.

"Dana!" Monica pulled her into a huge hug "It's great to see you! Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you."

"Happy Birthday Dana." Skinner grinned and extracted her from Monica's frenzied embrace.

"Happy Birthday," Monica's guest added "John Doggett, nice to meet you."

"You too!"

She spoke to them about the FBI and the X Files for a few more minutes, learning that John was an ex-marine and police officer, before being whisked away by the Gunmen.

"Happy Birthday!" They chorused

"Guess what conspiracy happened on your birthday." Langley asked excitedly

"I'd rather not." She replied dryly

"Spoilsport." He muttered good-naturedly

"You look absolutely ravishing!" Frohike interrupted

"Let's go cool off." Byers dragged Frohike away "You do look lovely though Dana!" He shouted back over his shoulder.

"Thank you John, and Melvin!"

She laughed to herself and caught sight of Ellen and Trent.

* * *

Half an hour later, she had at least said hello to everyone in the room, Mulder had thought of everyone, Samantha and Jesse and Natalie, and even Krychek- Alex she reminded herself. Bill and Tara and Matty. Charlie and Danni, and a few friends of hers that she'd kept in touch with from college and med school.

* * *

"Everybody, step this way please!" Maggie called, becoming them all into the dining room. There was a huge cake on the table, with white icing and candles.

"Happy birthday to you," Everyone chorused "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear,"

"Dana,"

"Scully"

"Sis."

"Danes,"

"Happy birthday to you!"

She blew out the candles, a gigantic smile etched firmly across her lips.


	24. Nursery

**A/N: **Well, it's my birthday in approximately 13.5 hours, and I am REALLY excited (I tend to act like a 6 year old on Christmas, Halloween, ect :P) so I have been writing this chapter for AGES, but I'm too hyper to sit down for long enough to make it long... FAIL. So here it is, I may try and get one posted tomorrow (don't hold your breath) and then I have a busy weekend... Crap. This is really short, and for that I apologize, it isn't all that good either. But, I thought maybe I should hint at some future stuff, because I honestly don't think (even if you love someone) that getting married, living together and having a baby are not going to be even harder, because of your lack of time together... Sorry, for the failed angst *sigh*, the long wait, AND the crappy chapter.

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

And BTW, all I want for my birthday is reviews, ooo-ooh baby (Wow, I thought I'd just about managed to exterminate the Christmas songs from my brain. Joy.) Seriously though, thats all I want...

...not really... :P

* * *

Chapter 24 - Nursery

Scully was getting impatient. Her due day had been 6 days ago. Almost a whole week! The doctors had said nothing was wrong, but they would induce labour unless she delivered in the next week. As well as her excitement to meet their baby, some of the physical discomforts were getting harder and harder to deal with. She had signed up for 9 months, and was becoming more restless by the day.

"For Christ's sake!" Mulder exclaimed, finding her trying to organise the nursery "Scully! You need to sit down!"

"I'm fine Mulder!" She emphasised

"You may feel fine now, but you won't later if you keep stretching like that!"

"Leave me alone! I'm a doctor!"

"Then you know what you're doing is stupid!"

"Just go!"

"NO!" He stood up to his full height - which with the heels she'd had to ditch months before - a whole foot taller than her. He grabbed her shoulders to stop her walking away. Her eyes hardened.

"So this is how it's gonna be?" She whispered

Mulder suddenly realised what he was doing "No Scully, I'm sorry."

"I think you should leave me alone for a while..." She murmured

"I'm so sorry."

"Go Mulder. Now!"

"Please Scully! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"I doubt you did, but you did it."

"I'm so sorry!"

"LEAVE!"

"Scully-"

"GO AWAY FOR CHRIST'S SAKES!"

* * *

He left. Went to their room. He cried - alone.

She looked around the room. She sat down. She cried - alone.

* * *

She remembered when they decorated the nursery. Between Mulder and the Gunmen, she hadn't done ANYTHING! Her only job had been to make drinks - and Byers always helped her with that. She and Mulder had finally decided on green and yellow for the room, not too masculine or feminine.

* * *

He had always known the real reason Scully wanted a neutral baby room. It was nothing to do with 'not liking traditional pink/blue' but all to do with wanting another baby. It wasn't something either of them had spoke of, but they had always talked about 'children' rather than 'a child', and he knew - because he felt the same way - she would always want another kid. But they had been lucky with the first IVF success, and neither of them wanted to jinx it with discussion of another attempt... But it was SO hard not to think about their baby as a small child cradling a baby brother or sister! And he didn't want this to be the last time he could watch Scully carry their child - it had made her so happy she could barely contain herself - much, much happier than he'd ever seen her before.

* * *

Langley and Frohike had been left in charge of building the crib. As always much arguing ensued, and after an hour they were throwing screws at each other. After at least three hours the crib was built, and as some 'genius' (as Mulder had put it) way of testing it, Mulder and Langley had picked up Frohike and placed him - writhing and squealing like a stuck pig - inside. Long story short, a newborn's crib was not built to hold a 150lb man. It took another two hours to put back together.

* * *

He traced his fingers over their wedding picture. There was a crack in the binding where he'd opened the book to that one, specific page so many times. He looked happy. She looked happy. They both _were _happy. That was rare.

He stared at his hands. How could he have grabbed her? He knew of course, he had meant to stop her leaving, as she had struggled he had forgotten where they were and who she was and naturally tightened his grip. He knew that. She knew that. But it didn't matter, it had still happened.

* * *

The Gunmen had stayed for dinner. They made her laugh. It was nice to be around friends. She had forgotten what it was like to have a group of friends, rather than just Mulder. They had left. She and Mulder had kissed and snuggled whilst watching a movie. They had had sex - which was getting more and more awkward by the day - and fallen asleep. All in all, a lovely day, so why had today failed so badly?

* * *

He left her for two and a half hours, then tentatively knocked on the door.

"...Scully? Scully, please open the door. I want to apologise again to your face."

"..."

"Scully, please! I'm SO sorry! I didn't think! I didn't mean to! I just reacted! I was worried about you! Please forgive me!" He begged "I love you so much, I didn't mean to hurt you! It was an accident! I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"

"...Mulder." Her voice sounded small "I think my water just broke."

* * *

**A/N2: **I'm sorry, that was REALLY predictable... Ah well, next chapter ho! :P


	25. Hello Baby

**A/N: **SHORT SHORT SHORT!

I'm sorry! I have a cold (Eugh) and have had LOADS of homework! This sucks but I tried - I couldn't write the actual birth, I tried, and then failed. Spectacually.

Also, I had a great name, seriously it was! But then I remebered it was the name of a character in the show. Not one you'd want to name your kid after, for them anyways. So, I have a few ideas, but please PM or review with a name! PLEASE!

And finally, I helped out Mini Reyes with a fic, go read it, she's awesome, I'm almost awesome, the fic is pretty damn awesome :P Flooded - check it out :)

ENJOY! :D

* * *

Aftermath Chapter 25 - Hello Baby!

Mulder had practically broke down the door in his hurry to be at Scully's side. She was pale, but seemed more shocked than hurt.

"Oh my god, Scully!" He gasped

"What?"

"I have no idea what to do!"

"Take me to the hospital?" She suggested - keeping the eye roll out mainly because deep down she was just as scared as him.

"Yes. The hospital. Yes, let's go there. The hospital." He began to ramble

"Don't forget my bag. It's in the wardrobe."

"Okay. Bag, I'll go get that."

"Good." She soothed "I'll sit here."

"I'll be right back," He promised "I love you!" He added as he disappeared into their bedroom.

She allowed a small smile to cross her lips before a contraction hit her. She winced and placed a hand to her abdomen.

"I can't wait to meet you baby... Neither can daddy..."

Mulder dashed back into the room, her old overnight bag, which had seen almost every state of America at some point in their partnership, in his rather obviously sweaty grip.

"Do you, uh, want to wait or leave now..?"

"I've only had one contraction."

He gaped,

"Don't worry," She reassured him "They're far apart, we won't be getting an unexpected visitor soon."

"Thank god!" He murmured, running his hand anxiously through his hair.

They stood (she sat) in an awkward silence. Neither one of them was sure about what to say about their earlier incident.

"Would you hold me?" She asked softly, as if in fear of rejection.

"Anytime." He wrapped his arms around her gently and pressed kisses to her hair.

"I won't break." She promised.

He tightened his arms.

They sat in silence, both content in each other's arms, but also waiting for the next contraction.

"I'm scared..." She whispered

"So am I..." He confessed

"I know I shouldn't be, I'm a doctor! I know what happens. And anyhow, women have been doing it for hundreds of years!"

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't be a little bit apprehensive. It looks like it hurts on TV..."

She laughed softly "Thanks."

"Anytime," He pressed his lips to hers and smiled into her hair.

"Oh Christ!" She hissed, hunching forward

"Contraction?" He asked nervously

She nodded.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." He chanted.

"Bath." She spoke through clenched teeth "Run the damned bath. Now."

"On it." He practically ran from the room.

20 minutes later, Scully was laid in the bath, with Mulder sat on the toilet seat. This was pretty normal for them, he liked to be able to talk to her, so he did. All the time. She didn't mind, he had always been chatty, once he liked someone anyway.

"How bad does it hurt?"

"It feels like being shot in the stomach, then being stabbed there, then having salt and lemon rubbed into the wound. Times a million."

"Christ!" He ran his hands through his already messy hair.

"I did agree to this." She pointed out.

"I didn't."

"What?"

"No! No, not like that. I didn't realise you'd be in this much pain!"

"...What?"

"I thought it'd hurt a bit, but only for a little while, we'd go to the hospital and we'd get a baby. I didn't think it'd hurt you this much."

"I don't care Mulder. Not yet anyway. Remember; we get a baby at the end."

"Yeah..." He agreed shakily "I still don't like the pain part. Can't we go to the hospital now and get some drugs?"

"No."

"Seriously?"

"Deadly."  
"Why?"

"Because it'll only get worse, I want drugs then."

"Okay. Do you want to go to the hospital yet?"  
"No. Calm down, go get me some iced tea or something."  
"Okay, sure."

She shook her head. He was the picture of worried dad already.

"You need to call our Mom's!" She shouted, from her position on the couch.

"Oh crap!" There was the sound of Mulder dropping the phone, then picking it back up.

"And remember!" She yelled "If they ask, I'm in the bath!"  
"Got it!"

He emerged three minutes later, the phone in his hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered "She's like some sort of machine!"

She rolled her eyes and took the phone "Hello Mom. No, I didn't not _want_ to talk to you, I was just a bit tired... Yes Mom. No Mom. I'm sure Mom. I love you too." She handed Mulder back the phone.

"Sorry." He whispered again, dialling his own mother.

Half an hour later, she caved, and he drove her to the hospital, as fast as his FBI saloon would let him.

"Slow down!" She hissed, as another contraction hit her.

"But-"

"COOL IT!"

"...Fine." He slowed down a little.

"More."  
"FINE!" He slowed to almost the legal speed.

"Thank you."

"How do you feel."

"Better."

"Really?"

"Yes." She promised

"Oh crap! Where do I park?"

"The car park... Over there!"

"Oh, yeah, of course!"

She rolled her eyes, and opened the door. He was round her side in an instant, helping her carefully out of the car.

"Thanks." She stood up straight and placed her hand on the small of her back, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

"Are you in pain?"

"Not at the moment."

"Okay."

"The contractions are still almost 10 minutes apart, calm the hell down."

"Yeah, sorry. I panic."

"I've noticed." She retorted dryly.

"Oh."

"Don't worry!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand "Lets go inside."

18 hours later, she was taken into the birthing room. 3 hours after that their baby was born.

"Congratulations, you have a baby boy!" The doctor announced

"Dad, do you want to cut the cord?" A nurse asked him

"W-what?" Mulder stammered, looking down to his wife then back to the nurse.

"Go," Scully whispered

He nodded, and walked over to where the nurse was holding the baby. He took the scissors handed to him and cut where he was shown.

"We've got to go clean him up," Another nurse said, whisking him away.

"Mulder, keep an eye on him please,"

"I will Scully." He watched as they weighed and washed their son, then handed him to him. He stared into familiar blue eyes. He was transfixed.

Mulder carefully placed the baby in Scully's arms, staring at her tired, but blissfully happy expression.

"He's Scully, all ours!" His voice was tinged with pure wonder.

"I know," She grinned up at him, her smile going from ear to ear.

"Did Ellen get here yet? Or the Gunmen?"

"Yeah, they all are,"

"Can we stay on our for a bit first?"

"Yeah, whatever you want." They wheeled her back into her room, and Mulder climbed up into bed with her "It's a shame we can't have hospital sex this time."

"Mulder! You'll scar him!"

He laughed "Sorry baby," He pressed a kiss to her cheek "Sleep Scully, you must be exhausted, we can look at him some more later,"

"And names..." She sighed as her eyes slid closed.

"Yeah, names," He agreed, happier than he could ever remember with his new family.

* * *

**A/N2: **Sorry! Just wantewd to add, I NEED NAMES! MY OTHER ONE SUCKS! :D


	26. Oh, My Baby Boy

**A/N:** I don't know why but I seem to treat the gunmen like they have some hive mind/triplet-y thing going on... for some reason the only get one line of speech between them all. Weird. So I'm working on it :P

* * *

Chapter 26 – Oh, My Baby Boy

"Oh Mulder, he's beautiful." Scully whispered, she had only been awake a few minutes, but the second she awoke Mulder passed their son over to her, allowing her to stare at him for a while, just as he had been the whole time she was asleep.

"l know," he replied softly

She ran her finger along his cheek, revelling in the way he turned toward it. She kissed the top of his head "He's perfect," She sighed, as a doctor she had seen quite a few newborn babies, and couldn't quite understand how people thought they were cute. Pink, wrinkled and screaming was all she saw, until now. The baby in her arms wasn't actually that wrinkled, and had only the faintest pink hue, but best of all he wasn't crying.

"Yeah, he looks like you."

She looked up at him.

"Too sappy?" He asked

She nodded.

"Sorry,"

"Don't worry," She rested her head against his shoulder "He has your eyes,"

"What, they're your blue!"

"Yeah, but they're your shape, they'll probably change,"

"Hmm..." He didn't sound convinced

"And he has your toes!" She grinned up at him, "Look!"

"Scully they're just toes!"

"Yeah, yours!"

He shook his head, obviously the drugs hadn't quite worn off yet. She giggled and buried her face in his chest, sleepiness and drugs clouding her mind. She fell asleep, with the baby still in her arms.

* * *

She was awake again when her Mom poked her head around the doorway.

"Come in," She smiled

Her Mom grinned back "Teena! She's awake!"

Maggie, closely followed by Teena came and sat by the bed, their faces with matching expressions of wonder.

"He's gorgeous Dana," Teena murmured

"Yeah, I think he's getting Mulder's dark hair already," She spoke softly, acutely aware of her son's sleeping state. It was true, the fine hair on the baby's head had darkened obviously in the past hour.

"Do you have a name yet?"

"No, we still can't decide."

"Well, you can't let him grow up being called baby!"

"We know, it's just all the names we think of have negative connotations that we remember sooner or later,"

"It can be hard," Teena agreed and Scully disguised a laugh with a cough.

"Here," Scully handed Teena the baby

"Hello baby," She cooed "I've been waiting to meet you for so long! And her you finally are!" She kissed his cheek.

Maggie began talking to Scully about diapers and sleeping patterns, leaving Teena for a few private moments with her first baby grandchild,

"You've got great parents you know. Your Daddy adores you and your Mommy, he'll do anything for you two, and your Mommy will teach you things, and make sure you're as safe as possible all of the time. You're lucky baby. I love you." She kissed his cheek another couple of times before handing him over to Maggie "I better go help Fox deal with your friends, apparently they're blocking up the corridor."

"Joy," Scully grinned, "Tell Langley to behave for me,"

"Langley?"

"The blonde one,"

"Okay," Teena gave them a small wave and blew a kiss toward the baby.

"Dana, he really is truly beautiful," Maggie murmured, looking down at her newest grandchild

"Can you believe you wanted me to kill him?" Scully replied, more harshly than she had intended

Maggie looked up at her with tears in her eyes

"Sorry Mom, I didn't mean that!"

"...Yes you did. And no...I can't...I can't believe I wanted you to terminate him..."

"Jesus Mom, I'm really sorry I didn't mean that!"

"I deserved it."

"No you didn't, you apologised."

"It wasn't the sort of thing that can ever be truly forgiven."

"No, but I'm trying."

"Thank you."

"And I promise never to tell the baby about this till he's old enough to understand."

"Understand? How could he ever understand what I asked, what I demanded of you?"

"No-one could, but he could understand your viewpoint, that you thought you were doing the right thing."

"Dana, that is the strongest thing I think I have ever seen someone do."

"Thank you Mom," She pulled her Mom in for hug, the most sincere since their reconciliation. They stayed that was until the baby began squalling and whining.

"Looks like he's hungry," Maggie stood "I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks Mom,"

"I'll tell Fox to give you a few minutes,"

"Don't bother, send them in."

"Okay, bye baby!"

Mulder poked his head around the door a few minutes later, the gunmen in tow.

"Hey," He whispered, leading them into the room

"Hi. Hello. S'up." They greeted her.

Scully smiled warmly at them, "Hey guys,"

"Is this the little guy?" Byers asked, walking right over to her

"Yeah, do you wanna hold him?"

"Yes please-"

"Hey! How come he gets to hold him first!" Frohike asked, sounding indignant

"Yeah!" Langley agreed.

The baby looked between the three of them warily.

"Guys, guys!" Mulder soothed "...Uh...I'm thinking of a number?"

"7." Langley said swiftly

"230363. The lovely Dana's birthday." Frohike announced a moment later, a smug grin contorting his features.

"...42." Byers suggested after 30 seconds of thinking

"Right." Mulder grinned

"His apartment number?" Frohike asked quizzically

"It's the answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe and everything."

"The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy." Scully raised an eyebrow.

"...Yes." Mulder replied sheepishly

She shook her head, "Byers, sit here," She patted the edge of the bed "Here," She placed the baby in his carefully cradled arms.

"He's adorable, Dana." John whispered, holding the small baby tightly

"We know,"

"Hey buddy," John whispered

"You're such a sap Byers!" Langley muttered

Scully glared at him. Langley was silent.

Byers passed the baby over to Frohike after a nod from Scully. To everyone surprise, Frohike held the baby like a well-seasoned professional.

In answer to everyone's stares, he commented "My Mom remarried, then had three kids. They're all at least 13 years younger than me."

"Oh..." Mulder murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We'll teach you all about computers, and video games," Frohike promised, tickling the small infants side, causing his eyes to open wide with surprise at the new sensation.

Scully rolled her eyes as Langley stepped purposely on Frohike's foot and plucked the baby from his arms.

"Ignore him, I'LL teach you about computers, and bands." He turned to Scully "I'll lend you some of my Ramones CDs so you can educate him from an early age."

Scully shook her head "It's okay Langley, really, I've got my own."

"Ramones CDs?"

"Yep."

"Whoa," Langley grinned "You're Mom's damn cool little man." His grin widened "You can be Manhammer Junior!"

"Oh my god." Mulder murmured, eyes rolling

"They were your friends first." Scully reminded him

"I know... I'm still in shock." He kissed the top of her head.

"Guys, does he have a name yet?" Byers asked, looking at the inquisitively

"No. We still can't decide." She sighed

"How about Daryl?" Langley suggested

"No." Scully answered

"Uh, Hal?"

"No." Mulder replied

"...Melvin?" Frohike asked

She raised an eyebrow "No."

"You guys are picky!" Langley muttered

"I don't want him to get stuck with an appalling name like Fox." Mulder informed them "Kids are mean to people with bad names."

"Fair enough."

Scully yawned suddenly, causing Byers, who was once again holding the baby, to place him gently in his crib.

"See you soon Dana, Mulder, Kid." Frohike murmured, leaving followed by Langley who fist punched the baby (or tried at least), and Byers who waved at them all on his way out.

"I am so tired!" She yawned,

"You have good reason to be,"

"I slept for ages earlier!"

"You slept for 2 hours,"

"...Whatever."

"Sleep more, we'll still be here when you wake up."

"This feels like a dream. I don't want to wake up and be back at my apartment alone after having the best dream of my life."

"I'll stay with you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

They were released out the hospital two days later. It appeared that Scully had lost rather a lot of blood more blood than she should have, and because it was their first child, much advise (wanted and not) was given during their elongated stay. Holding one of her hands tightly, and carrying the baby carrier in the other, Mulder opened the door. She grinned at the sight of their home, and kissed his cheek before almost skipping into their living room. He sat the carrier on the couch, and smiled as he watched her flick the kettle on then jump up on the counter, not missing the wince as she pulled at her stitches.

"Coffee?" She called

"Please!" He replied, lifting the sleeping child out of his restraints.

Once he was close enough, she took the baby into her arms and kissed his small head.

"We really need to think of a name."

"I know," He sighed "Go sit down and I'll make the coffee, we'll think of one then."

"I'm already sat down." She grinned

"Do not even start with that!" He smiled back, before ushering her into the living room.

"Fine!" She called back, then settled herself on the couch.

He arrived two minutes later, coffee and name lists to hand "Okay," He sat down "Adam?"

"Ex boyfriend."

"Benjamin?"

"Ex."

"Charlie?"

"Brother, duh."

"Oh yeah. Uh, Daniel? Oh wait, no, ex?"

"Yup."

"Ethan."

"Definite ex."

"Wasn't he that dick you dated when we were first partnered?"

"Uh-hu."

"Okay. Fido?"

She rolled her eyes.

"No?"

"No."

"George."

"Nope."

"Ex?"

"No, just doesn't suit him."

"Okay."

"Henry? Heinrich? Harry?"

"Ex. Ew. Ex."

"That's it! We're swopping! You chose names, I'll hold kid."

She complied and received the book "Before we start, any ex's you want to mention."

"We're looking at boys names Scully." He replied defensively

"Just checking!" She muttered as he gaped at her.

By the time the still nameless baby woke up they were only on the h's. Scully was far more thorough, and had thought about almost every name with great care.

"C'mon Scully," Mulder tugged on her hand "We'll try again tomorrow."

"Yeah," She replied absentmindedly, he knew she hated to leave things undone.

"Lunch?"

"Sure."

Mulder set about heating some soup, while Scully sliced the bread.

"Oh my god!" She yelled, he span on his heel, brandishing his wooden spoon, looking for some horrific injury.

"WHAT!" He yelled "What is it!"

"James!" She exclaimed

"What?"

"James. We should call him James William!"

"...Oh..."

"What? Don't you like it?"

"Yeah, I do, I'm just restarting my heart."

She rolled her eyes, and turned back to the bread.

"James... It's settled." He allowed a wide grin to spread across his face.

"Yes." She agreed kissing him slowly, his hands around her waist. That was until the soup boiled over.

Rolling her eyes a second time, and sighing exasperatedly, but somewhat contentedly, she passed him the dish cloth.

"We'll just have to finish that later," Mulder waggled his eyebrows. Scully raised hers. "Or not," He muttered.

The sound of a whimpering baby floated through from the living room. On her way to feed James, Scully slapped Mulder's ass "We'll see." She cooed, leaving him in a state of awe. She never failed to surprise him.

* * *

**A/N2: **Name, at first I didn't want to call him James, mainly cos I want his middle name to be William, and my best friend is James William. But it seems fate was determined, and quite a few of you suggested it. And the name I had had picked out sucked, and had loads of not so great connections to the show. So yeah...

Also, I'm sorry it took so long! Computer trouble and exams among other things :/

Please review. It's like and addiction.


	27. The Letter

**A/N:** So, on the 9th it'll be the year anniversery of this fic. How the time flies :P So I'm gonna work on a super long chapter for then! This one has a bit more action, which will continue into the next few :)

Reviews seem to be like golddust. Make me rich :D

* * *

Chapter 27 – The Letter

Mulder's two weeks of paternity leave had flown by. It  
seemed like pure heaven waking up next to his beautiful wife each morning, even  
when it was for the fifth time. The sparkle of his James' eyes and the feel of  
his weight in his arms made the lack of sleep worthwhile. He had stupidly  
believed that his insomnia would have prepared him for the sleepless nights. It  
hadn't.

Scully wasn't doing any better. She was worse in fact.  
Getting up every other hour was taking its toll. Mulder was doing his best to  
spare her, but she was adamant that she was going to do her fair share. He just  
wanted to spare her some of the fatigue, because she would be dealing with James  
all day while he was at work. They weren't arguments, more heated discussions,  
because of tiredness and high tensions. It seemed incredibly stressful looking  
after a baby, they had known it would be hard, but the constant worrying was  
seriously grating on her resolve.

He knew she was scared and confused, but he was still happy  
to around her, he still revelled in his new life, and new baby. He tied his tie  
with a smile on his face; Scully was fast asleep, as was James, splayed in his  
bassinet, one chubby fist curled up under his chin.

James began to wriggle around, still asleep, and emit small  
whines. Mulder swiftly threw a spit-rag he had learnt was essential early on,  
and scooped up the fussing newborn. Holding tight to the baby with one hand, he  
pulled the covers up tighter around his wife.

He knew James could not be hungry, because he'd only eaten  
an hour ago at the most, meaning it must be attention he craved, so he carried  
him over to the couch and sat down, rearranging James in his arms, before  
murmuring endearing comments.

"Hey buddy, shhh, your Mom's trying to sleep!" He stroked  
one finger down the side of his face "She's really tired, so we're just going  
to let her sleep some more right. Yeah, you're a great kid, we love you so much Jamie,"

His cries quieted, and he looked up with wide blue eyes.  
Mulder kissed his forehead and smiled, this baby truly was perfect. At least  
till he learnt to speak, anyway.

He was just spooning cereal into his mouth one handed when  
Scully emerged from their bedroom. She smiled thankfully in his direction.

"I hoped you'd get some extra sleep,"

"Thanks, but I suppose I knew it would be feeding time  
soon."

"Oh well," he kissed the top of her head "I'm gonna miss you  
guys so much today."

"I'm going to miss you too, I'm not sure how well I'm going  
to cope on my own."

"You'll be fine, naturally you're so much more organised and  
practical than me. And you're a doctor so you won't freak out over the little  
things as much."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah, because I'll freak out anyway. Could you imagine both  
of us in a hysterical fit because of a cold or something?"

"Yeah," She smiled "Have a good day," She straightened his  
tie.

"I'll try." He tilted her chin up and kissed her, before  
kissing James on the head once again and passing him back to his Mom.

"I love you!" He called through the window, just before he  
jumped into his car.

"I love you too." She mouthed back and waved, as he left her  
alone with their offspring for the first time in his short, little life.

* * *

Five and a half hours later, she was near hysterics. Jamie  
had been crying for close to four hours. She had changed his diaper, bathed  
him, and cuddled him. She fed him twice, only for him to spit it back up a few  
minutes later due to his own rising hysteria. She did not know what to do. Her  
Mom was staying with Bill in San Diego, because of one of Bill's Navy events,  
and Teena wasn't answering the phone. Samantha's only suggestion was to leave  
him alone and let him get it out of his system, but she had tried and failed.  
She was worried he would make himself sick again and choke to death.

She was supposed to be a strong, independent woman, she  
didn't need to call Mulder and have him come home. However much she wanted to.

She caved an hour later.

"Hello?" He answered

"M-M-Mulder..."

"What is it Scully? Are you alright? Is Jamie?"

"H-he won't s-s-stop crying!"

"What?"

"Hours and hours! He w-won't s-s-s-stop-p-p!" She broke  
down into further hysterics.

"Scully, calm down, I'm sure he's fine, maybe it's because  
you're all worked up too..."

"I've t-tried everything! He just keeps crying!"

"Maybe you'll just have to wait this one out..."

"Y-yeah... It's s-s-s-so horrible..."

"I understand, I wish I could be there right now, helping  
you."

"Me t-to."

"Have you rung your Mom?"

"S-she's at Bill's n-navy t-t-thing," She choked

"My mom?"

"Not answering,"

"Sam?"

"She s-said to leave him alone, let h-him get over it... I  
c-couldn't. I j-just c-c-couldn't! W-what if he s-s-s-suffocated?"

"I get it." He sighed "Jesus, this is difficult."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"R-ringing y-you... I should be able to handle this... It's  
just I..."

"It's fine Scully, I would be easily as worried as you are,  
I'll be home soon."

"How s-soon?"

"Three quarters of an hour max,"

"Thank god." She whispered

"It'll be okay Honey," He replied soothingly, "Just try  
feeding him again or something... Give him another cuddle..."

"Yeah." She sniffed "Thank you."

"Ring my Mom again."

"I will."

"Don't worry about it, love you."

"Yeah, you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." She sounded pretty despondent, but he was sure she'd  
be fine once she realised Jamie wasn't going to break as easily as she thought.

* * *

When he arrived the house was eerily quiet. He opened the  
front door, there was no-one to be seen. He walked into the living room, it was  
empty. He moved into the kitchen. Still no one. He got really worried when he  
couldn't find them in their bedroom. He was ready to call the FBI and order a  
manhunt when he finally found them almost half an hour later.

Scully was curled up on the bathroom floor, Jamie sleeping  
on her chest. Her hair was almost tied up in a ponytail, although most of it  
had fallen out. She was wearing an old jumper that was far too big, splattered  
with baby vomit, and bath soap. Jamie was freshly cleaned, but there was a  
spit-up covered baby-gro on the stone tiles. He took the sleeper and held it  
away from his gingerly. Picking his son up with his other hand, he pulled open  
the washer and tossed it inside. He looked around the room, hoping for an idea  
for where to leave Jamie. Eventually he removed a few of the cushions from the  
couch and piled them on the floor. He placed the baby on top of them, and  
walked briskly into the master bedroom. Then, he dragged the bassinet into the  
living room and deposited his son into it. He made his way back into the  
bathroom, and scooped her up. Quickly, he manoeuvred her into a better position,  
then carried her into their bedroom. Miraculously she was still asleep when he  
pulled the jumper off, and tucked the sheets in around her. She was truly  
exhausted.

It was just past seven thirty when she returned, yawning and  
stretching, dressed in some warm flannel pyjamas.

"Hey," She sighed "I don't remember deciding to take a  
nap..."

"I don't think you planned it."

"When did you get here?" She looked confused. She obviously  
hadn't seen the time yet.

"A couple of hours ago," He moved to stand in front of her "You  
were conked out on the bathroom floor."

"Really?" Her eyes snapped open "Where's Jamie?"

"Don't worry. I moved the bassinet out of our room, in case  
he started crying."

"God," She sighed "He didn't stop all day..."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that on your own."

"You were at work. I'm sure that wasn't fun."

"I would have to agree with your statement." He stepped forward  
again, so they were toe to toe.

She kept her arms by her side, but allowed her head to rest  
against his chest.

He began to run his hand up and down her back "It's not  
weakness to get tired."

"I know," She whispered "It just feels that way."

"That's okay too," He reassured her "Just remember, you'll  
still be the strongest person in the world to me, even if you fall down some  
times."

"Thank you." she whispered

He looped his arms around her waist.

* * *

The next day was far more successful, Jamie only woke up  
three times during the night, despite his long afternoon nap, so Scully was  
reasonably refreshed when Mulder left the next day. The sleep alone allowed her  
to cope better with the baby's crying, and stopped her breaking down into  
hysterics of her own when she couldn't find a way to quiet him.

As a doctor, she knew that a) her hormones were still pretty  
out of whack, and b) that sometimes babies cried for no reason, other than  
shock at their relatively new surroundings.

By that afternoon, she was pretty cheerful, and explaining  
the merits of The Rocky and Bullwinkle show to her baby boy. It was being  
played back-to-back all day on one of the bizarre channels Mulder was  
subscribed to. Who the hell else would watch the 'Sci-Fi B-Movie' channel that  
only ran from 1am – 6am for God's sake? But watching the old cartoon made her  
smile, she had never believed she would have the opportunity to do something so  
ordinary and mundane as watch cartoons with a child of her own.

She almost fell off of the couch with the force at which  
Mulder flew into the room.

"Hi?" She greeted him warily, stroking Jamie's hair to calm  
him.

"You need to see this." He strode straight past her into the  
kitchen.

"What the hell is going on Mulder?"

"Read." He pushed a piece of paper across the table at her.

_Fox, Dana,_

_How have you been  
since the 'cure'? Well, I predict._

_I can't wait to meet  
my newest grandchild. James William, good choice. Is he a Jim or a Jamie? _

_I'll drop by sometime  
soon. A nice surprise visit._

Instead of a signature, there was a cigarette burn. They  
both knew it was from a Morley.

"How the heck is he still alive?" She gasped

"I don't know how, but he is."

"What do we do?"

"What can we do? You can be found, and Jamie needs to stay  
with you."

"Wha- The chip!" She cursed "Get it out."

"No. Don't even think  
about that. We are going to stay a family. That bastard is not going to keep us  
apart anymore."

"...Fine. We still don't have a plan."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

Finally, he sighed deeply "As I see it, we have two options:  
1. Run. Leave here, maybe the country, change our names. 2. Talk to Skinner,  
get a FBI Guard. Stop him, kill him if we can."

"What if he waits till we're alone?" Her face was creased  
with worry.

"We just can't let it happen,"

"I know." She sighed, "Why does this always happen to us."

"I wish I knew. Well I know, but I wish I knew why it's  
still happening, we haven't done anything controversial for over a year."

"Why is he coming out of the woodwork now?"

"That I don't know." He grimaced

"We better figure it out then," She forced a smile "I'll go  
ring Skinner."

"Okay, I'll bath Jamie."

"I love you." She reminded him

He grinned properly "And, I love you too." He kissed her  
gently.

* * *

10 minutes later he heard her shout from the living room;

"So, how was the rest of your day?"

He laughed out loud. She was taking this much better than  
she could have done. There wasn't anything to do about it, which she'd  
obviously realised. So being pessimistic, or morbid about it was daft.

"Fine thanks Love! Just bringin' home the bacon!"

Her laugh seemed pretty natural too.

They might just make it through this.


	28. The Plan

**A/N: **I cannot believe it has been a year since I started writing this fic! It has been exciting and interesting...most of the time :) - I've written it lessons, had detentions over it, the whole deal - so I want to thank anyone who's ever read, reviewed, favourited or alerted this fic, and any of my others, you guys keep me motivated!

I would like to think I have improved my writing during the duration of this fic, I reread it before I wrote this chapter and was appalled by most of the early ones, which I hope to rewrite one day when I have the time :)

Thank you guys, I love you!

* * *

Chapter 28 - The Plan

There were two guards posted outside every possible entrance  
to their property. Monica and Walter were both sat on the couch, occasionally  
sipping out of the mugs of coffee they had been provided with. Monica was also  
cooing over Jamie, whom she adored.

"Scully!" Mulder called

"Here." Scully handed the baby over to Monica, and then  
disappeared into the room in which Mulder had called her from.

Monica murmured softly to Jamie in Spanish "Mi chico tiernos!"*

Walter just grinned. That kid was going to be extremely  
spoiled. Not that he wasn't guilty of that himself.

It was a full 10 minutes before either of Jamie's parents  
remerged. Their faces were grim, and Mulder held a roughly folded sheet of  
paper between two fingers, as if it was poisonous.

"Here." He tossed it at Skinner, with barely contained  
anger.

"What is it?"

"From him."

"He's mocking us." Scully added

"Huh?"

"Just read it." Mulder stated, taking Jamie from Monica, and  
holding him close.

Skinner cleared his throat and scanned the document before  
him. He read: "Mr and Mrs Mulder, I see you're not too happy about my upcoming  
visit. So, I was thinking, why doesn't someone take Jamie to me. Then everyone  
is happy. I have organised for a man to come collect him - you know him. It's  
truly surprising what a man will do if his family is threatened."

Monica rubbed her forehead, in a futile attempt to quell the  
headache brewing between her eyes.

"We think he's going to start brining other people into  
this."

"Other people?"

"Yes. That's what he says. To make it even more difficult."  
Mulder clarified

"Do you have any idea who?" Monica piped up

"Who? You think it's someone we know?" He sounded surprised,  
as if he hadn't previously considered that possibility.

"Oh god," Scully murmured "That's exactly what he'd do..."

"Who the hell would he pick though?" Mulder asked

"Shit!" Scully cursed "I know!"

* * *

He moved as silently as was humanly possible, hoping that  
would be enough. Even the subtle click of the flick knife made him jump, and  
the scrape of it against the latch as he slid it under the tumbler. In a flash,  
the window unlocked and he caught it, gloved hand caught painfully between  
glass and sill. Without uttering a sound, he flicked his wrist, sending the  
window up in the air, he slid through the gap and caught it again from the  
other side. Just as he was about to let the window drop closed, a thought  
occurred to him, what if he was seen, and needed to get away quickly, he  
wouldn't have time to reopen the window. He looked around the room hurriedly,  
finally spotting a wash cloth balanced on the side of the bath tub. He plucked  
it from the porcelain and laid it over the window sill, effectively preventing  
it from shutting.

He sighed with relief, first thing sorted, next he moved  
quickly out of the bathroom and along the familiar corridor. His hand closed  
around the cold metal of the door knob, it hadn't been used recently, thank  
god. Holding his breath he twisted it, then pushed it open, he in took another  
breath, and entered, heart beating furiously in his chest.

His hands were in the bassinette when a muted rustling sound  
alerted him to another human movement. He turned, as if in slow motion, to see  
the muzzle of a gun pressed firmly into his chest.

"Do not move," A voice as familiar as the corridor hissed  
"Or I will kill you."

A second person pulled him away from the baby, and the gun  
moved to the back of his neck.

"Who are you?" The first person asked "And why are here?"

When he didn't answer, they pulled off the mask he was  
wearing. Their collective intake of breath greatly increased the pool of guilt  
in his stomach.

"What the fuck."

"Christ, what are we going to do."

"Knock him out."

He closed his eyes when he felt the butt of the gun make  
contact with the back of his head.

When he came to, his vision was blurry, and he could only  
make out the number of people in the room: 4.

"Alex." Scully's tone was emotionless

"...Y...yeah." His throat was dry, but he didn't think this  
was the best time to ask for a drink.

"Why did you come here tonight?"

"I think you may have guessed that."

"Humour my colleges."

He blinked, then focused on the other three people in the  
room. A bald man that he recognised instantly as A.D. Skinner, a dark-haired  
woman standing with a tall muscular man. He didn't recognise either of them.

"I came to take your son." He expected the flash of hurt  
that Dana couldn't repress, but his guilt still increased to see it "That  
syndicate bastard said he'd infect Natalie and Jesse with the black oil if I  
didn't take him."

"Holy shit," She raked her hair back "Why didn't you tell  
us, we could have got them!"

"He has contacts in the FBI!"

"We wouldn't have told the FBI! We've got past him before!"

"So? How could I be sure you wouldn't run? How could I know  
that I would be left with an infected family?"

"Is that what you think of us!"

"It's what I'd do!"

She was silent. Skinner stepped forward.

"I could have you locked away for life for this."

"I know."

"Do you care?"

"No. My family'll be dead soon, so there's not much worth  
living for."

He sighed "Jesus,"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure." His normally decisive nature was handicapped  
by the difficult situation.

"I do." Scully spoke up, her face impassive "We trick him."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Alex Krychek left the house, with  
a baby strapped to his chest. Their plan was risky to say the least, one wrong  
move, if someone wanted to check the child before CSM saw it he would be  
royally screwed. He was terrified already.

*My limited Spanish. Sorry. It means my cute boy. I hope.


	29. Fight the Fight

**A/N:** Hey guys! I am trying to make my chapters longer, so here we are, 4,000 odd words. Win. I like writing action-y things, but I'm not sure how well this has turned out...

Also, thanks to Mini Reyes, my Saddo Sister (:P), for the DRR help. YOUR IDEAS ROCK MY SOCKS DUDE!

* * *

Chapter 29 - Fight the Fight

Despite the fact they were desperately anticipating the call; they all jumped when the phone rang. Mulder flipped it open before it even got to the second 'bring'.

"Mulder. I understand. Good luck." He shut it again and looked around the room, "We leave now."

Mulder, Scully and Skinner flew down the stairs. Scully jumped over the railing, ignoring half a flight of steps. As she tore into the driveway, the Gunmen pulled up in front of her and Langley pulled the door across, allowing her to jump inside, closely followed by her husband and Skinner. Frohike waved quickly before turning back to the wheel, Byers mumbled something while staring at a small screen connected to the GPS tracker Alex had taken with him.

"How close guys?" Mulder asked, searching for Scully's hand. Once he found it, he threaded their fingers together.

"Twenty five minutes, you might wanna get ready." "Thanks," Mulder squeezed her hand then released it and dragged the black rucksack that was sliding around the back of the van. He pulled out a black Sauer identical to the one Scully had had to return to the FBI during her maternity leave.

"Brilliant," She forced a smile, before catching the clips he threw to her.

Skinner moved his gun from the more discrete holster to the shoulder one tossed his way by Mulder.

"We're almost there," Byers warned.

Mulder nodded and passed out Kevlar vests. Langley stepped forward and took one too.

"Langley?" Scully asked gently.

"We love the little guy, Byers is coming too, Frohike is gonna hack and drive."

"Thank you," She reached across and squeezed his arm.

"We're here." Frohike announced "Be careful you guys,"

"We will." They promised gravely.

Scully took a deep breath and adjusted her ear piece, before pulling Mulder down for a quick kiss. This elected wolf whistles from their friends, an attempt at normalcy. They knew them better than to check if they were still up for it.

"I love you." He promised.

"Love you too." She replied, then pulled the door open and jumped out of the van which was slowly driving past the entrance, taking a deep breath she sashayed up to the guard booth. She leant across the desk, a flirtatious smile plastered across her face. While she giggled the guys ran past the desk, and Frohike wiped the security cameras from the van.

* * *

"You see my boyfriend really does work up there," She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Well miss, I really don't think I can let you up there."

"He does though! I swear!"

"I don't doubt that you're telling the truth."

'Idiot.' She thought.

"But I can't just let you in!"

"Why ever not? I mean you are the chief guard, that sounds ever so important."

"Believe me it is," He informed her puffing out his chest.

"It does look incredibly important."

"The boss trusts me more than anyone else,"

She widened her eyes as if in awe.

"That's how come I got this job."

"Wow. Does that mean you can choose who gets to go in?"

"Well yes, I guess it does."

Scully tilted her head to one side "He is ever so mean for leaving me alone out here," She bit her lip "I might have to break up with him... But then I'd need new boyfriend..."

"You would?" He flushed slightly.

She nodded.

"I might as well let you in..."

"Thank you!" She gushed, leaning further over "What's your name?" Her tongue darted out and wet her lips.

"G-greg." He appeared to be struggling with his trousers, while trying not to notice.

She raised her eyebrow and grinned "Thanks Greg, I might come find you later, shift ends at3am right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Fantastic." She winked, then walked away, swaying her hips for his benefit.

"Wait miss!" Greg called after her "I need your name!" He waved the clipboard around to illustrate his point.

"Diana. Diana Fowley."

* * *

Byers was waiting for her in the shadows "Dana!" He whispered.

She slipped into to the darkness caused by the trees next to him.

"They've already gone in, they've gone to rescue Samantha and the kids, we're going to scout ahead and locate CGB."

"Gottit."

They snuck through the door, avoiding the cameras at Frohike's command, as they went around the corner Scully leant forward and whispered "John, have you ever fired a gun before?"

"Not exactly. I know the theory though..."

"Okay, would you like me to go in front?"

"I think that might be for the best."

She overtook him, nearly colliding with an armed guard. Before he could alert any others she cover his mouth and stamped on his foot, then hit him in the windpipe with the side of her hand. Rendered speechless, she kicked behind his knee, knocking him to the ground, and punched him firmly across the face - knocking him out. Byers stared at her with a mix of appreciation and shock "...I see why Mulder tried not piss you off too much."

"I had brothers," Was her response. She removed his gun, a SCAR-H, and tore a strip of fabric from his shirt and proceeded to gag him, then shoved him in an alcove Byers had cleared of boxes. They stacked them back up to keep him there, before running ahead, continuing their search for the elusive CGB Spender.

They tried door after door after door, with no avail. They didn't even spot another guard. Frohike was keeping them up to date with the other team's progress; apparently, Langley had had a few false alarms in which he had almost shot both Skinner and Mulder. It had subsequently been decided he should lead.

It was Byers who spotted the guards. There was a small group of them, 4 or 5, partially hidden behind a wall. They were huddled in a corner, silent, so much so that they had nearly walked out straight in front of them. Holding a finger to her lips, she gestured for him to be quiet, before inching closer. She brandished the gun that she had taken from the earlier guard, took a deep breath and fired. Just one short burst, but she knew it would rouse any other guards nearby; they would have to act fast. She grabbed Byers arm and pulled him along with her. She pushed through the door the guards had been stood nearest. Her hunch had paid off, the guards had been significant, CGB was sat at the head of a large and expensive looking oak table. Alex was sat about halfway along on the left, she realised the relieved glance he gave her had not gone un-noticed.

"They've found them, Langley's taking them, Mulder and Skinner are doubling back to help."

She nodded and stepped forward.

"Dana," He stood to greet her, cigarette dangling from his lips.

"You bastard!" She knew what was supposed to be happening "What have you done with my son?"

"Dana, Dana, Dana, can we not talk about this like adults?" The smile he was sporting made her feel physically sick.

"What the fuck have you done with my son!" She screamed

"Please, take a seat." He gestured.

"NO!" She ran at him and pressed her Sig to his head.

"Calm down Dana, I know you will not shoot me, I have your son remember?"

"You see, that's where you're wrong." Her finger closed around the trigger, firing the small piece of metal speeding into his brain. It was surprisingly easy; after years of trying to kill him, it had taken one shot, the hard part would come next.

"Alex," she tossed him a gun from one of the guards "Byers, keep an eye out,"

"I understand." He moved closer to the door and looked around it "Still clear."

"Thanks." She rummaged around in her pockets and pulled out a bottle of mentholated spirits and a box of matches. She doused his corpse with the purple liquid, and struck a match, after taking a couple of steps backwards she tossed the flame onto the body, shielding her face from the large flames. She wasn't taking any chances of him being brought back to life or clones appearing (unless they'd already collected his DNA).

"Scully!" Mulder ran into the room and hugged her.

"You ready?" She asked, squeezing his hand quickly.

"Yeah. Let's get it on Honey."

She smiled slightly and tightened her grip on her gun, noticing that Mulder had acquired a machine gun of his own.

They didn't have to wait long. As they prepared to surge forward, guards began to surge into the room. Langley opened fire, wiping out at least 20 guards, Byers logically realised they were not getting out of the door and began rattling the windows, trying to find one that was unlocked. As the guards started to push through and moved further into the room the others began shooting, but there was far too many.

"Cover me!" Scully yelled, killing another couple of guards. She grabbed a chair and ran towards the window. She shot repeatedly at the glass to weaken it, then hit it with the chair, throwing it with her weight behind it. She was regaining her balance before launching it for the sixth time when the burning started in her arm. She looked down at it to see it had been grazed by a bullet, then the burning increased to include her leg and left ribs. She looked down to see blood leaking from many points all over her body. Her knees gave way and the chair fell from her hands. She could see one guard move, as if in slow motion, to aim his gun at her.

"Dana!" She heard someone shout and Byers flew into her view. He raised his gun and fired a single shot at the guard, who flew backwards, his own gun flying from his hands, eyes wide with pain and surprise. John grabbed her arm and pulled her back up to her feet "I'm sorry," He apologised, but still bypassed her wincing "Window, now. Let's go."

"Mulder." She croaked

"Following. He's taking the rear."

"Good," She lopped her arm around his neck to stabilise herself, then walked - bracing herself against the pain – towards the window. She was half out when she heard the moan of pain. She turned to catch sight of Langley drop to the floor like a broken branch.

"No!" Byers gasped

"Go get him," She shouted

"But you're-"

"Get. Him. I will fine."

"Dana-"

"Go."

He nodded and ran over to his friend. Skinner was already scooping him up, whilst Mulder doubled his efforts at stopping the guards, along with Alex, as they surged forward again. She slid out the window and landed with a thud onto the ground, rolling to stop as much damage as possible. Byers was next, his face pale and anxious. Skinner threw Langley down to them his shouts concealed by the sound of bullet spray. They managed to catch the gunman, whose face was grey and clammy. She examined the wound by tearing down the seam of his left trouser leg. It was about the diameter of golf ball, without a visible exit point, leading her to believe that the bullet had not left his body. The bleeding was steady, fast, but not fatally so. Her shaking hands closed over the top, steaming the flow with an air of much practise. Skinner was soon by her side, lifting him again, but still keeping her hands in place. Mulder placed his hand on her shoulder, alerting her to his presence and keeping his own guard up as they ran.

Frohike pulled the van around, with Samantha hanging out the back. They piled in, with Langley's quiet moans seeming to reverberate around the metal box. As the van pulled away Scully began to clear a space on the floor.

"But him here," She instructed Skinner. He placed him carefully on the floor in front of her. She pressed down on his leg, and struggled to tear a strip of fabric from his trousers to make a tourniquet. Byers gentle hand slid under hers.

"Thanks." She murmured, then concentrated on tying the fabric tightly above Byers' hands "I need to extract the bullet."

Skinner started rummaging around in the assorted boxes, looking for anything resembling forceps. While he was doing this she removed a knife from a subtle strap around her upper leg. She was just about to open up the wound when a shout echoed out around them.

"No!" Natalie screamed "Don't hurt him!"

"I have to; it'll help him get better,"

"But how!"

"Uh-"

"It just will honey," Samantha tried to silence her daughter.

"But Mom!" She pleaded

"No. Shh."

She scowled and a tear leaked from her eye.

Scully wished she had time to explain to and console this to her niece, but the sooner the bullet was out the better – it would be dangerous to enter a hospital after their attack on CGB Spender. With a deep breath she began widening the wound, allowing for easy removal of the bullet. Skinner passed over a pair of tweezers used for handling micro chips. With the surgical precision she had mastered over the years she grabbed the mangled slug and with a steady hand removed it from Langley's body. He moaned loudly, shaking his head as if trying to stop something getting to him.

Scully nodded to Byers who was ready with a large square of anti-static cloth and a 4cm wide strip of cotton off his shirt – a makeshift bandage. As he wound this tightly over his friend's leg, Scully dropped the slug into a small vial Skinner had discovered in the box of treasures that was the van of The Lone Gunmen.

* * *

It was almost 7am when they pulled up outside the Mulder house, nearly 6 hours after they left, Mulder and Skinner carried Langley from the back of the van, and Samantha had Natalie in a piggy back, whilst Jesse walked next to his father. Scully lead the group, and inserted her key into the lock. In all his 18 days, she had never once left her son. The furthest away she'd been was the bathroom; she hadn't even left him alone with Mulder while she went grocery shopping! It wasn't that she didn't trust people – she did, not many, but a few – it was that she couldn't bear to be away from him, the child she wasn't supposed to be able to have. Even just in another room she missed him and worried about him, it was unhealthy – she knew – but her anxiety was so hard to vanquish. She had to concentrate fully on not running through the door to her son and allow Langley through first. She followed behind intending to help them move Langley into a spare room. She opened doors and turned down the bed, then stood in the corner of the room looking around and fidgeting.

"Go on," Mulder murmured "Go check on him."

"But-" She gestured to Langley

"I'm fine;" He whispered, looking anything but "Go see your kid Red,"

"Don't call me Red," She smiled slightly

"C'mon Scully, go." Mulder shoved her gently to the door.

"If you need anything..." She trailed off

"I'll shout," Langley replied

"Now GO!" Mulder grinned and shooed her from the room.

She didn't need telling again, she practically ran up the stairs and into her son's room. Monica was asleep on the armchair with the slumbering baby on her lap. John was in the doorway, head resting on his knees, not sleeping but not really awake either. She picked him up and he moulded himself to her side - even in sleep he recognised her, which made her heart swell with love and pride. Scully allowed her cheek to rest gently on her son's head - his soft, fine, fluffy hair tickling her cheek, his sweet, clean, baby smell filling her nose. She was completely unaware of the grin that broke across her face, or of the fact that Monica had woken up – possibly missing the weight of baby in her lap.

"...D...Dana..?" She murmured sleepily

"Monica. Hi." She breathed

"How did it g-g-go?" She yawned

"Success. He's dead, thank god."

"Indeed," Monica rubbed at her eyes "What the heck is the time?"

Scully checked her watch "Ten past seven,"

"Really? Wow."

She smiled at her friends surprise; her hand idly rubbing the green cotton babygro clad back of Jamie "How was he?" She asked

"Fantastic," Monica grinned "We had a small dinner mishap... But we were completely fine."

Scully arched an eyebrow "Mishap?" Her tone was quizzical.

"I was wearing your jumper and we had a misunderstanding about the differences between my food producing methods and yours."

"Oh," She tried hard to conceal her laughter.

"You should have seen John's face - he went so red!" Monica used her hand to try and repress the giggles threatening to break free.

They made eye contact and had to clutch at their stomachs and bit down on their knuckles to hold in their mirth.

"Come on," Scully hissed, grabbing Monica's hand with the one not carrying her son and dragged her spluttering from the room.

They collapsed onto the couch, then dissolved into fits of the giggles.

"So," Dana finally regained control of herself "How long have you loved him?"

"What?" Monica spluttered, waking up the baby which had miraculously stayed asleep throughout their laughter.

"It's pretty obvious, you're about as subtle as a bomb," She replied frankly, bouncing the crying infant and whispering soothing things to him.

"We're not even together..."

"Nor were Mulder and I."

"But that was you guys, you're made for each other, and you were best friends, and, and, and," She faltered "It just was with you two, there was no messy baggage on either part."

Scully raised her eyebrows "Is that what you think?"

"Well, yeah."

"That's not the case at all. Mulder has had a couple of extremely destructive, serious relationships, as have I, way, way, WAY older men and stuff. Add in complex conspiracies, murders and death and you get one really difficult relationship. And that's ignoring family disagreements and general frustration."

"I just always assumed you guys hit it off, dated, got married and had William."

She snorted "Nothing of the sort. We never dated for one, and you know I was already pregnant when we got married."

"Not so much of a fairy tale then."

"I wouldn't say that. It's a fairy tale alright. Just our fairy tale, it wouldn't work for anybody else."

"That sounds incredibly romantic."

"I know, corny right?"

"A little, but probably true - who says real life can't be cheesy?"

"Not I." Scully grinned and pressed a kiss to Jamie's head.

John emerged a few minutes later, his movements were sluggish but his eyes were alert and anxious "Thank God," He murmured.

"What? What's wrong John." Monica asked him.

"I woke up to find you and the baby gone, I got, uh, worried."

"I could have sworn you were awake when we got back."

"I was, I just wasn't sure if I was dreaming."

"So you dream about the two of us often then do you?" Scully teased.

"Wha-no." His gaze flitted from Scully and rested a second too long on Monica. He yawned and walked into the kitchen.

"God John, lighten up." Monica grinned.

"You two need help," He muttered.

Monica nudged Scully and giggled.

"Psychiatric help." He added, shaking his head then leaving the room.

* * *

It was much later that evening when Byers finally caught Scully on her own.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes,"

"Dana, you got shot several times."

"They were just grazes, I'll be fine."

"Have you fixed yourself up?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Pretty much, they'll be fine for now; I'll get Mulder to help me later."

"Promise me Dana. Your wounds may not be as fatal as Langley's, but infections and stuff..." He trailed off.

"I promise."

He pulled her in for a brief hug "Thank you for helping Langley."

"He's my friend too. I love you guys."

"We love you too. Don't tell the guys I told you, they do, they'd just be all awkward about it."

She grinned and chuckled softly "Thanks John."

He patted her back a couple of times before drawing back. She allowed her hand to run down his sleeve, then squeezed his forearm.

* * *

She collapsed into bed just after 1am. Mulder rolled over and tugged her into his embrace. A second later he withdrew his hands and let out a yelp of surprise, for there were lines of blood across both.

"Oh Jesus," He whispered, whipping her shirt off before she had a chance to protest.

"Mulder, it's nothing, I-"

"Shhh, Scully, you're bleeding, that's not nothing."

"I forgot to ask for your help with some bandages."

"Oh Scully," He murmured, running his fingers over the shallow lacerations.

"Mulder, calm down." She kissed his jaw "They're just grazes."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I was worried about Langley; I was so busy trying to fix him that I forgot about these." She stood up and began to move toward the bathroom.

"Wait." His hand was on her arm "Let me." He pushed her gently back down onto the mattress.

The sounds of bottles being moved – glass on glass – reached her ears. She allowed a small smile to grace her features; it was nice to know that he cared. She knew it, the showing still made her grin though. He soon returned with some bandages and surgical spirit. He carefully wiped away the crusty blood and then kissed the wounds. He then wrapped bandages tightly around each of the 7 new imperfections on her skin. He kissed her hard on the lips, having missed their closeness all day. Her mind span. His hands were everywhere, massaging her sides and chest, his lips all over her face and neck. Her brain was just beginning to function enough to begin removing his clothes when the door opened. Frohike stood in the doorway, eyes wide with surprise. No matter what jokes he made about wanting to see Scully in various form of undress, he was actually a decent guy. He'd never bugged her bedroom or shower. If he saw her naked, he wanted it to be with her consent.

"Shit!" Mulder cussed and threw himself on top of Scully – hiding her semi-naked chest.

"O-oh god-d," He stuttered "I'm s-so sor-ry."

"Dude, would you mind leaving?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." He practically ran from the room.

They stared at each other for almost 20 seconds before Scully dissolved into giggles "His f-f-face!" She snorted, which caused Mulder to join her fit of mirth.

"After all these years of the 'Scrumptious Agent Scully' and then he balks at his only opportunity!"

She pulled his face down to meet hers in a kiss, their shaking bodies knocking against each other. Before they could get any further, William began emitting small cries.

"Shh baby," Scully murmured, collection him and carrying him back to their bed, Mulder was laying on his side, propping up his head with his elbow, his face resting in the palm of his hand. He watched her feed their son, his smile widening by the second "That is incredibly sexy, you know." He informed her.

She flushed, but couldn't suppress a grin "Shut up Mulder."

"Really. If you weren't feeding our offspring I would totally take you right here right now."

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow

"Oh yeah." He replied "But I'm actually pretty tired,"

She smirked "Well I'm glad you said that rather than me. I didn't want to have to break it to you."

She chuckled softly and flopped gown onto the bed, bouncing her so she squealed. Jamie began to whimper again and she shot a glare at Mulder.

"I'm sorry buddy," Mulder rubbed his head.

"You should be ashamed." She stuck out her tongue whilst burping her son.

"DUDE! " Mulder laughed "That was impressive!"

"Shh, don't lead him astray from such a young age!" She chided him, trying not to laugh.

"Don't pretend you're not proud right now."

She elbowed him, then returned the now sleeping baby to his crib. She slid in beside him and turned out the light.

"Frohike's face." He whispered, sending them both into fits of giggles, which they tried to contain for the sake of their child's sake.


End file.
